How to Change a Bad Boy
by Janzelle
Summary: Austin Moon is a lonely teenager with a heart-wrenching past. Ally is a studious girl with a curious side, and Austin just peaked her curiosity. Will Ally be able to change his bad boy ways, or will his past put both of them in harm's way? Re-uploded/Revised. Sorry for taking it down! AustinxAlly
1. Chapter 1

**How To Change a Bad Boy**

By: Janzelle

Chapter: 1

How To Break The Ice

.

**Hey everyone, I decided I wanted to write another Austin and Ally story! I just got so into this idea I couldn't help myself ^.^ (Sorry LR readers!)**

**-I just want you to know that Austin is still the loveable Austin we know somewhere deep down; Ally just has to find it!**

**Enjoy**

**.**

(Ally's POV)

.

_Dear Diary__, Wednesday_

_Austin Moon would have to be the only guy in this school that completely and utterly disgusts me. He is such an ignorant and rude boy and just happens to be in ALL of MY classes (Seriously, fate hates me)._

_Everyday, he sits in the far back of the class and either texts on his phone, sending those horrible frequencies to bounce around the room and annoy my ears, or sleeps. Occasionally he would talk to, what seems to be his only friend, Dez._

_I just don't get it. Why come to school if you are not going to listen to the teacher or learn? It just frustrates me a little. Another thing that frustrates me about this boy is how he's captured the hearts of EVERY girl in High School, excluding me (thankfully), and even some Middle School girls. It annoys me when they giggle and whisper about how hot he is or how mysterious his eyes are or even how much of a bad boy he is. How foolish is that? How are you happy he is a bad boy?_

_Well, I don't get it and I would really like to change his views about school and the way he views the world. School is such a magical and educational place! But, I mean, I know I shouldn't meddle in someone else's business-_

_._

"Yeah, you really shouldn't." a low voice warned.

I felt a single weight lift off my shoulder, suddenly realizing that there was one in the first place. Someone was resting their chin on my shoulder, looking at my book!

_'I hate it when I lose myself in my thoughts! So unaware of everything around me… including this guy.'_

I turned to face the only person still in the room, Austin Moon, gasping at his presence. I finally noticed that my last class, Independent Studies, was over and school was out. I kind of hoped he did not see what I wrote. Then again, he did tell me I shouldn't meddle…

"Stay out of my life like everyone else. I don't need your pale nose sticking into my business, especially since I _disgust _you." Austin warned, again; this time spitting venom in every word he laid out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to for you to see that. I usually don't write horrible things about people! I really don't. I just write what's on my mind, and you were there and I just, I'm sorry!" I rambled on, stuttering on a few words and picking at my light pink nail polish.

I really hate being put on the spot, especially with people I do NOT know.

"For a quiet girl who sits in the front of class, you sure talk a lot." he pointed out before completely leaving me alone in the classroom. But, I sure did not miss the curious glance towards my book before he turned around.

I took a deep breath, my heart finally slowing down after the pressure, aka Austin, left. I wiped away an imaginary bead of sweat from my forehead before gathering my things and walking towards the designated area where I am supposed to meet Trish. I really wish she was in my last class.

Walking around the corner to Trish's locker, I spotted two figures I did not expect to be there at all.

_'Oh, there is no way I am running into him again. It is already embarrassing that he read my diary over my shoulder!'_

I hid behind a locker and eavesdropped in. Apparently, Trish was bickering with Austin's friend, Dez, and Austin, well, he was leaning against Trish's locker, texting away on his phone. I heard the words 'Freckles', 'Billboard Brow', and 'Carrot Top' constantly yelled back and forth. I couldn't help it; I hate it when people fight. I had to jump in, even if it means running into Austin again.

"Will you two please stop fighting?" I asked nicely, coming up from behind Trish, "Now, I know there is a more peaceful way you can settle this… whatever you were fighting about."

Dez jumped from my sudden appearance, "Where did she come from? Are you a ghost?" he eyed me and poked my arm.

"No, you fish-face, she's not a ghost. This obviously proves he doesn't have a brain." Trish pointed out and nodded her head abruptly.

"She was eavesdropping from that corner over there." Austin finally spoke up, not looking up from his phone, "Wow, an eavesdropper and you criticize people in your journal-thing. Heh, a real keeper you are."

I could feel my face burning red from his insults and snickers of passing people.

_'I can't stand him. He thinks he knows everything about me! What can he know? We never talked to each other before and we are definitely not friends.'_

"Well, at least I'm not a brainless baboon who doesn't know a single thing about respect and courtesy because he's too busy texting people that could care less about him! At least I don't look at people's diaries without permission! You do know that's an invasion of privacy!" I shouted, breathing heavily and earning many stares in the hallway. I could feel the hair on my back stand up from all the attention I brought to myself.

Now he decides to finally look up from his phone to glare darkly into my eyes. I felt my breath hitch and turn raspy in seconds. My mouth go dry under his vicious stare. Oh, I really did it this time. I have never been so scared in my life.

_Snap!_

I felt something fly right past my head and turned around to see what it was. Two halves of Austin Moon's expensive phone slid down the wall behind me. I stared wide-eyed at the broken electronic device.

He shoved his hands into his skinny jeans pockets and harshly pushed past me. I fell to my butt from the impact.

"You really shouldn't have done that… Austin, wait up buddy!" Dez hollered after him, leaving Trish and I in the dust.

_'What did I just do?'_

"Wow Ally, I must be rubbing off on you." Trish complemented, however, that did not make me feel any better.

.

I walked into my first class, Geometry, the next day with a positive mood. I was not going to let my dispute with Austin wreck my day. I sat in the front of the class like I always do everyday and Trish sat on the left of me.

We started talking about her latest job at the Munchy Mart until someone sat on the other side of me. Trish pointed to the guy, wide-eyed and I turned to greet the person with a smile and a 'Good Morning'. My mother always said that a smile can brighten anyone's day. Well, too bad, since my smile just left the building.

"Good- oh no." I said, jaw tensing and my voice changing into a low whisper.

Why was Austin Moon sitting in the seat directly to the right of me? Oh, I am in for it now.

"What's wrong with your face?" he smirked, "If your eyes bulge out anymore, they'll be rolling on your desk."

"Wh-why are you sitting here? Don't you usually take your seat in the _back_ of class?" my voice was shaking not only because of his sudden presence, but also because of the countless stares I was receiving by the fan girls AND curious boys of the class. Oh, how I hated the spotlight.

"Because I'm a _brainless _boy who invades privacy and needs to raise my D minus average."

"Sitting in the front of the class doesn't magically raise your grade." I answered all matter-of-factly. You need to actually _pay _attention to the teacher and take notes.

"I know, but sitting next to the straight 'A' student will." he smirked and placed his hands behind his head, "What is this class again? Gee-trim-a-tree?"

"Oh boy…" I muttered under my breath, though it didn't go unnoticed since Austin laughed. I mean it was an actual genuine laugh and it was… kind of … nice.

Several minutes passed and the class finally focused on something other than Austin and I. I felt as if I could breath happily again, taking notes for future reference.

"So, by using the vertical angles theorem, you can find that angles' 2 and 3 are congruent. With this information…" the teacher continued in a drawl and I wrote everything he said down. It _was _important.

I glanced over at Austin to see his eyebrows raised and mouth hung open. It was funny and surprising to see him without that permanent scowl plastered over his face.

My guess was that he didn't understand a word our math teacher was spitting out. He whispered something unreadable to Dez who just shrugged in response and went back to… whatever he was doing with that cotton ball. I had a feeling I knew exactly what Austin was going to do next…

_Whap!_

"Ouch!" I hissed quietly and rubbed my arm.

_'Why did he have to hit me? He didn't hit Dez!'_

You know, if he really wanted to get my attention, he could have just _called _my _name. _People have them for a reason.

"Suck it up, I didn't even hit you that hard," Austin hissed back before shaking his head, "Ah, never mind that, what the hell is this guy saying? When did math have letters in it?" I winced at his use of bad language.

"First of all, they are called variables. Second of all, every math HAS variables. And third of all, how did you make it to this math level?" I questioned sarcastically and Austin narrowed his eyes at me.

"Just answer my question. Why is that so hard?" he retorted and I gave him a look that read: Really?

Okay, so the boy that threw his phone in my direction wants _me _to help him in math, most likely to prove to me that he is not as brainless as he makes out to be? Yeah, it sounds crazy no matter how I think it.

We continued to argue, forgetting the fact that we were not alone, and did not notice the teacher facing our desks.

"Will the old, married couple in front take their mindless bickering to the principal's office? I am very disappointed in you Ms. Dawson and Austin, you know the drill." our strict math teacher's voice boomed through the classroom.

Austin shrugged. I blushed at the thought of us looking like a couple and looked down. That would never happen. This boy drives me insane and _makes _me act mean to him. I do not like feeling that way.

We gathered our things and walked out the door, me quicker than Austin to avoid more stares.

"Why are you walking so fast? It's not like he said _when _we needed to get there." Austin said, walking even slower than before.

_'Ugh, this boy.'_

"The teacher told us to report to the office, so I am going there with or without you. I am going to respect our teacher's wishes."

"So, if that old, bubble belly told you to go jump off a cliff-"

"Stop questioning authority and just hurry up!" I snapped at him and walked faster, bumping into someone in the process.

I rubbed my nose and was about to yell at them, but froze when I realized who it was.

_'Do you see what Austin does? He made me angry again that I was about to take it out on this poor person.'_

"D-Dallas! Oh, I'm so sorry for bumping into you! It was ALL my fault!" I apologized, pushing a stray hair behind my ear and smiling up at him.

"Ally, is it? It was no problem." he flashed one of his signature smiles and flipped his hair, melting my heart in the process.

"So… did you watch the news yesterday? Crazy story, huh?" I asked, my voice shaking higher.

"What story?"

I froze once again and started laugh uncontrollably. What am I doing?

"You're so funny!" I said, almost in a yell. Dallas raised his eyebrow and smiled uneasily.

"Uh, yeah, I'll… see you around." was the last thing he said before he left.

_'That was so horrible! I'll bet he thinks I'm crazy!' _I face-palmed my forehead and sighed, finally able to stop laughing so weird-like.

"So you like him, huh?" Austin said, making me jump. I totally forgot he was there. Great, all I did was add more fuel to the 'Fire of Austin'.

"What?" I questioned, extending the 'a' sound, and uneasily chuckled.

"Eh, he's way out of your league. I'm pretty sure he's not into goody-two-shoes school girls." Austin said and I slapped his arm and glared in his direction.

He laughed that genuine laugh again, making me feel just a tad bit more comfortable around him. It's as if every time he laughs, the icy glacier between us breaks a bit more.

.

**Well, that was chapter 1! Hope you liked it!**

**I know Austin seems a little bit standoffish, but do not worry, Ally to the rescue!**

**-How did you like the first chapter?**

**LR means Last Resort… thought I should mention that…**

**Review!**

.

**Someone told me this joke the other day and I thought it was pretty funny:**

**- My mother-in-law fell down a wishing well and I was amazed. I never knew they worked.**

**(^w^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**How to Change a Bad Boy**

By: Janzelle

Chapter: 2

How to Ignore the Rumors

.

**Hey guys!**

**Songs I've used:**

**-Superwoman by Alicia Keys**

.

Recap:

"Eh, he's way out of your league. I'm pretty sure he's not into goody-two-shoes school girls." Austin said and I slapped his arm and glared in his direction.

He laughed that genuine laugh again, making me feel just a tad bit more comfortable around him. It's as if every time he laughs, the icy glacier between us breaks a bit more.

.

(Ally's POV)

.

_Dear Diary__, Friday_

_Possible New Song?:_

_-Everywhere I'm turning, Nothing seems complete_

_-I stand up and I'm searching, For the better part of me_

_-I hang my head from sorrow, State of humanity_

_-I wear it on my shoulders, Got to find the strength in me_

.

_Thursday morning, Austin got me in trouble and our math teacher sent us to the principal's office. I was extremely nervous because never in my life had I gotten in trouble before. I am happy to write that I was let off with a warning (it helps to be friends with the principal). Though, Austin was not. For some reason, he got morning detention today. Yeah, it's pretty funny. I mean, no it's not! There is nothing funny about detention. It goes on your permanent record!_

_Lately, I've been more inclined to listen in on people who are talking about Austin. I don't really know why, but instead of going on with my own business, I secretly follow them to hear what they have to say. If we are to be acquaintances, I want to make sure Austin is not a criminal._

_One of the guys I tailed seemed extremely jealous of Austin for some reason. He kept using profanity with Austin's name in it. It kind of made me want to stand up for Austin._

_Anyways, I overheard some not-so-good things. Apparently, Austin wrecked the principal's car, forced a teacher to quit, put quite a few students in the hospital, and impregnated another girl; and this was all last year! But that can't be true, right?_

.

I sighed and closed my diary, sliding it into my backpack for the day. Lately, my entries have been songs and stories of Austin.

_'How can someone do such horrible things? However, people wouldn't just lie like that, right?'_

You know, Austin wasn't in our morning classes today. I wondered if he even came to school today.

_'Wait, why do I even care? Austin Moon never affected my life before, so why start now?'_

I threw out my lunch and went back to my seat with Trish and her friends. The bell rang shortly after and Trish and I started walking to Chemistry together.

One minute, I was laughing with Trish, and the next, I was face forward on the ground. How clumsy could someone be? I couldn't even tell if I was tripped or not because my brain stopped registering when I hit the rigid ground. And Trish was no help, laughing hysterically to my left. Though, she wasn't the only one laughing at me. Snickers, chuckles, and sneers filled the entire hallway.

I did not want to move. My mind was filled with the laughter of others and my face felt as if it would burn off under the discomfort. I thought I was going to start crying from the embarrassment. The lump in my throat must have been visible since it felt so big and painful.

_'At least I wore jeans today…' _I thought, trying to cheer myself up; sadly, it did not work.

My hands hurt a lot; there were little bits of pebbles stuck in them, causing them to turn red and hot.

Suddenly, two strong hands picked me up by my arms and gently pulled me to my feet. My eyes focused on the mesh of smooth blonde hair, tired eyes, and that permanent scowl.

"Who the hell trips on air? God, can you be anymore clumsy? Let me see your hands," Austin ordered and I pulled them out sheepishly; my head hung low the entire time.

He lightly dusted the dirt from the hallway floor off my hands.

"Th-thank you," I managed to mumble.

I never expected that one day Austin would ever help the likes on me. Maybe he was not that bad of a guy, you know, like that person was saying.

"Don't thanks me, I just needed to walk down the hallway and that's impossible to do if some girl is hugging the ground. Go run your hands under cold water to cool them down," he ordered grouchily before stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets and walking off.

_'Or maybe he is.'_

Trish ran up to me and I glared daggers into her petite body.

"Sorry, sorry! It was just so funny, I couldn't stop laughing. Will you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Trish asked, giving me a fake 'puppy dog' pout.

I sighed and nodded awkwardly, well aware of the stares and attention we were _still_ receiving.

.

We entered Chemistry together to find Austin and Dez sitting in the front of the class, again. Dez was fiddling with his pants zipper and Austin was sleeping with his head buried in his arms. He was unaware of the few girls in the back taking pictures with their phones. I rolled my eyes and took my seat next to him.

I had been sitting in the very front of class since middle school and I was not switching my seat just because of some intimidating guy. I glanced over at him.

_'Well, it was a matter of time before he started sleeping again. I knew he couldn't keep up being a good student.'_

I got out my mechanical pencil and Chemistry binder, that was jam-packed with the many papers our teacher passed out, and opened it up to a fresh page of loose-leaf, note taking paper.

"Nerd."

I whipped my head towards Austin's direction and saw his head turned in my direction.

_'Immature brat.'_

I took a deep breath. I was going to at least try to be nice to him since he helped me out in the hallway.

"Who takes notes anyways?"

"People who want to pass the class," I retorted and wrote down the date on my paper.

There was a long pause before Austin opened his mouth again, "Give me a piece of paper… and a pen. I hate pencils."

"I'm glad you see it my way," I smiled triumphantly and handed him a pen and paper.

Then again, how was I winning? I was _supplying _him with the materials. He probably wasn't going to give me my pen back.

"Yeah, the no-fun way."

"Note taking can be fun!" I exclaimed and he snorted.

A few minutes passed and I already had half my paper covered in Chem notes. I was pleased with my work and was about to continue until a piece of paper slid onto my desk.

Austin: _hey entertain me, I'm so bored._

What did he think this was? It's school. You will have your boring classes, but you need to cope with them and overcome your boredom to really enjoy the class. I looked up at the teacher, making sure she was still writing on the board before I scribbled a reply and passed the paper back.

And the Note Passing Commenced:

Me: _don't bother me, I'm trying to learn._

Austin: _learning is for boring people. Ask me a question._

Me: _what? Why would I do that?_

Austin: _cause I said so… I mean wrote so. Wait, that one doesn't count._

Me: _why are you even here? You weren't in our previous classes._

Austin: _I was sleeping on the roof; stupid detention. What person created morning detention? NO ONE should have to wake up that early. My turn! Wait, I'm thinking…_

I would have never expected Austin to be so childish. I quickly looked over at him. He was tapping the pen to his chin and biting his lower lip. As soon as he thought of something, a goofy smile escaped his lips and he began scribbling in his barely readable handwriting. I could not believe I was watching him. The smile just seemed so natural, like it was supposed to be on his face 24/7. I couldn't help but let a small smile onto my face as well. He reminded me so much of a little kid.

Austin: _besides me, what else do you write in that journal-thing of yours?_

My smile disappeared.

Me: _when have I ever written about you!?_

Austin: _the first day we talked to each other_

Me: _I threw that page out since it bothered you SO much. Plus why would I tell you?_

That was a lie. I never ripped out the page.

Austin: _because I asked, so spill while I'm still patient._

Me: _you don't scare me…_

Okay, that was a humongous lie, since he completely scared me. Thinking back to what that guy I was tailing said, I wondered if he was really up on the roof.

Austin: _Come on!_

Me: _No! Why should I give information about me to a guy who puts students into the hospital and impregnates innocent girls?! Tell me why I should trust you with MY info?!_

I broke my pencil lead several times writing that and slamming it onto his desk (Well, not loud enough for the teacher to notice).

Austin's childish and curious attitude disappeared as soon as he read my reply. The dark glint in his eyes made me stop breathing for a moment. And did the room get ten degrees colder?

_'Oh, gosh. Why do I keep doing stupid things like this? First, I yell at him in the hallway, now I make him angry through note passing.'_

Austin didn't say anything nor did he look at me which made me feel even more nervous.

_Crack!_

Ink splattered onto Austin's desk, completely destroying our note, and stained his hands. A tiny bit dripped down his left cheek. The teacher stopped writing notes on the board. The students stopped listening and perked up. I felt myself blink repeatedly, trying to register what just happened.

"Austin Moon! Clean up that unruly mess!" the teacher scrunched up her nose in disgust.

Austin ripped my freshly written notes out of my binder and let the ink soak up in the papers, ruining them. He crumpled the inky mess and threw it onto my desk, along with the broken pen.

"To the princi-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut your pie hole. I know the drill," Austin spat, cutting off the teacher's order.

Austin swung his backpack over his arm and slammed the door behind him. I could feel my face flush all of the color from it and my mouth hang open.

"That boy was a mistake," the teacher muttered under her breath and shook her head, "Ally sweetie, I am sorry for his sudden actions. Would someone lend their notes to Ms. Dawson?"

"Um, actually Mrs. Perry, can I be excused to the bathroom, please?" I asked nicely. I was surprised I was able to speak after that scene.

"Sure sweetie, take your time," Mrs. Perry replied, muttering something else about Austin that I couldn't hear.

I scurried out of the tense classroom as quick as I could. I had to find Austin and apologize.

.

It was obvious he wasn't going to go to the principal's office, but I checked anyways, having a nice chat with the secretary. I checked all over the school, but Austin was nowhere to be found. I was about to give up and go back to class with the impression that he just left school, but something flashed in my head like a warning sign:

_"I was sleeping on the roof."_

I headed to the roof of the school, dodging Joe the Janitor on my way. I had never been up on the roof before; it was prohibited for students to go up there in the first place. I couldn't believe I was breaking the rules. I shook my head in attempt to knock the thought from my mind, knowing it would come to haunt my guilty conscious later on.

I checked around the roof and nonetheless, Austin was lying on his back, with his hands behind his head, sleeping. A light snore escaped his lips, causing me to jump as I inched closer. I noticed that the ink stains were washed off his hands, but the little dribble still tinged his cheek.

"Um, Austin?" I nudged him with my foot to wake him up.

"Mmm… cookie dough… more" Austin sleep-talked in response; a satisfied smile formed on his lips.

"Austin, wake up. I need to talk to you," I knelt down next to him and gently shook his arm.

Austin eyes fluttered open and rested on my face, the scowl returning.

"Go. To. Hell," he spat and turned away from me. I winced at his use of bad language and suppressed the urge to lecture him on the cons of it.

"Austin, please, I'm sorry. I just really don't like it when people want to discuss my book. It's very private and special to me, you see," I tried to explain, but Austin did not seem to care.

"I don't care about the damn book. Just leave or maybe you'll be the next student in the _hospital_," his words stung and made me feel horrible.

I knew I should not have brought up the rumors. It was a stupid way to fight a battle.

"Please just listen to me. I didn't mean to get so angry with you. I just… overheard this guy talking about all these bad things about you and let it get to my head. I really don't believe any of it. I was just… frustrated." I didn't think telling him he was the cause of my frustration would help with my situation.

"I never wrecked the principal's car, my ex-friends did it. I just took the blame because the principal hates me already. The teacher had it coming. He harassed most of his female students. The kids that went to the hospital started the fight and I just ended it. And I have never got a girl pregnant because she was faking it for attention. The truth came out awhile ago. Plus, we only did it like three times and she kept—"

"Too much information!" I interrupted and immediately covered my ears. Austin started to chuckle until he realized what he was doing and stopped himself.

"Just go. Don't you have a class to get back to?" Austin reminded me and I gasped.

"Oh no!" I ran towards the stairway, but stopped in my tracks to say one last thing, "I _am _sorry and I think we're pretty even since I ruined your mood and you ruined my pen… and my notes."

I pushed through the stairway door before I could give him the chance to retaliate.

.

**Huh, I guess even though Austin's attitude is changed, he's still a sensitive guy. :P**

**If you are wondering, this is Austin and Ally's school schedule for the year:**

**-Geometry~ 7:15-8:00AM**

**-Cooking~ 8:05-8:50**

**-US History~ 8:55-9:40**

**-AP Music~ 9:45-10:30**

**-Lunch~ 10:35-11:05**

**-Chemistry~ 11:10-11:55**

**-Gym~ 12:00-12:30**

**-English~ 12:35-1:05**

**-Independent Studies~ 1:10-1:55PM**

**Review!**

**Joke****: I was having dinner with Garry Kasporov (World Chess Champion) and there was a checkered tablecloth. It took him two hours to pass me the salt.**

**(^w^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**How to Change a Bad Boy**

By: Janzelle

Chapter: 3

How to Steal a Song

.

A/N: I was thinking of deleting the little bolded notes I had before and after each chapter, but... eh, the story didn't feel the same with out them. So, warning! The notes are kind of off time-wise. And thank you for reading this story again. I'm sorry for deleting it in the first place.

.

**Hey guys!**

**Okay, this chapter is kind of like my version of how they started singing together; the song stealing 'accident'.**

**Even though I am doing this, I just want you to know that the whole story does not revolve around their singing career. It is more school life and drama induced… yeah. :P**

**Enjoy!**

.

Recap:

"Too much information!" I interrupted and immediately covered my ears. Austin started to chuckle until he realized what he was doing and stopped himself.

"Just go. Don't you have a class to get back to?" Austin reminded me and I gasped.

"Oh no!" I ran towards the stairway, but stopped in my tracks to say one last thing, "I _am _sorry and I think we're pretty even since I ruined your mood and you ruined my pen… and my notes."

I pushed through the stairway door before I could give him the chance to retaliate.

.

(Ally's POV)

.

_Dear Diary__, Monday_

_Phew! I finally finished that song I was working on ALL weekend! I named it Double Take. How does that sound? :D_

_I am so ecstatic right now. This is the best slow song I have ever written! I was going to show my music teacher today, but I'm sort of nervous of what he would think. Can you believe this is the only class Austin ACTUALLY pays attention in? I know, right? 'Austin' and 'pays attention' should never be in the same sentence together unless there is a 'does not' somewhere._

_I hate to admit it, but the boy is a musical prodigy. So far, I have seen him master the trumpet (well, actually two put together to impress some girl), guitar, base, drums, piano, harmonica, and harp. However, I have never seen Austin actually write a song. Hmm, he is probably holding out on the class; the word 'work' is like a disease to him, even if it is one of his good classes._

.

I closed my book, glancing around to see if anyone was looking over my shoulder. I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit disappointed when I saw Austin on the other side of the room, playing around on his acoustic guitar. When he noticed my gaze, he looked back down, ignoring my existence. I sighed.

_'So, I guess we're still fighting.'_

I already tried apologizing to Austin; there was no way to get through to this guy. _'I give up.'_ It wasn't like I wanted to be friends with him anyways… I didn't!

Class went by extremely slow today. The seconds felt like minutes and my eyes felt like dry cinderblocks. When the bell rang for lunch, I perked up, like everyone did after a class ended, and started to gather my things.

"Ah, Ally, can I ask a favor of you?" Mr. Sporcle asked.

I went up to his desk where he was packing his brief case quickly.

"I am running extremely late for a meeting. Do you think you could erase the board, fix the chairs into groups of four for my next class, and turn off the light on your way out? I'm sorry to ask you, one of my best students, to do this." Mr. Sporcle babbled.

I giggled at his high-pitched voice and nodded my head yes. I really did not want to do this, but an empty class room meant I could try out my song for the first time; and on such a great piano too! I must take advantage of this opportunity.

As soon as Mr. Sporcle left, I rearranged the chairs and erased the blackboard before sitting at the fresh new piano. The piano I owned was older than the lady I was tricked into dating the other day. Long story short, Trish wasn't there when I turned around and… well, I couldn't break her little old heart.

I stretched my fingers and did my vocal warm ups. I looked so ridiculous, but they helped make my vocal chords smoother and more flexible.

I let my fingers lightly graze the piano keys and let my heart sing;

_You don't know, know, know my name, name, name_

_I'm gonna make, make, make you do a double take… _AHH!

I screamed when I turned my head and saw Austin looking over my shoulder. I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Scratch that, I HAD a heart attack! How did I not hear him come in? The door was CLOSED!

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I said exasperatedly and closed my diary as quick as possible.

I stared at the arrogant boy as he looked at me with a curious expression on his face.

_'Oh gosh. Why did he have to appear NOW? What if he doesn't like my song or, worse, laughs at it?'_

"The song's great, but if you want to make it really catchy, you've got to speed it up," Austin piped up and joined me on the piano chair. When our shoulders pressed together, I flinched under his sudden touch; though he did not seem to notice. He positioned his hands on the piano.

His voice sounded as great as his graceful fingers dancing across the piano. He sped up and revamped it, suiting his strong voice more than my slow song. I felt so complied to clap at the end that I actually did. Who knew Austin had such 'star' potential?

.

Was it I, or had Austin gotten more popular over the course of _one _day? I mean, I walked in the school and it was as if every girl was talking about how amazing or cute Austin was.

One group of girls had his face ironed onto white tees and looked like they were on a mission to find the blonde-headed boy. I made sure I did not get in their way as I passed them. Every time they saw even a speck of blonde, they shrieked and shrilled in their own little world.

_'Ugh, how could one guy stand to have so much attention put onto him? From the looks of it, it seems terrifying!'_

The screaming girls made me grimace and enter the empty classroom for refuge, wondering what he did to get them to fawn over him even more then before.

I took my regular seat next to Trish and noticed she was humming a very familiar tune… it was too familiar. Soon enough, I was humming it too… and matching _my _lyrics to it… MY SONG!

I whipped my head in Trish's direction so fast, I gave myself whiplash, "Where did you hear that song?"

Trish raised an eyebrow at my sudden outburst, "Well, hello to you to," she replied sarcastically, "It's like all over school now. You know, the song Austin performed at yesterday's talent show? Even though he's a douche, he can write a mean song."

My mouth hung open, my brain trying to register what Trish just said.

_'His song? HIS song? Last time I checked, I WROTE that song. How in the name of pickles did he-' _my thoughts stopped short when I remembered the time we spent in the music room.

I couldn't help but feel so angry. I got up abruptly and left Trish alone in the classroom. All I could see was red.

Only one thing was on my mind and I was determined to find him.

.

"Austin!" I shouted at him, walking towards his locker.

He didn't turn around or acknowledge my presence in any way. He continued to dial in his combination, still unknown to his fan club skulking the hallways.

Most people answered when you call out their name. Most people asked you how you were doing just to show you that they cared. Most people would at LEAST smile in return to show that they were listening to you! Well, of course, Austin Moon was far from most people, and _not_ in a good way.

"How could you just steal my song like that? I worked _forever_ on it; this song is really important to me!" I said, exasperatedly.

"Oh really, now? I just assumed it wasn't anything special to you. I mean, if _you_ can just assume things about me, _I _can do the same right?" Austin retorted with that smug smirk on his face.

Oh, how much I wanted to slap that stupid smirk off his face… see what he was turning me into! I never wanted to slap anything before!

_'This attitude of his has gotten on my LAST nerve! So I said a few bad things about him. First of all, no one in school heard or saw me write them. Second of all, Austin needs to stop be so sensitive! Does he even hear what OTHER people say about him? Why would he care about what I say?'_

"I said I was sorry! What else do you want from me? I can't go back in time and stop myself from being mean and hurting your feelings! You can't just go around stealing songs that are not yours from the start!" I lectured, letting out almost all of my pent-up anger.

"Hey, I can do whatever I want, steal whatever I want. Why not a song?" Austin said, opening up his locker.  
"You are unbelievable! You aren't supposed to steal, PERIOD! Do you even know how important that song was to me? How could you?" I sniffled.  
I couldn't stop myself now. I knew I was going to start crying right then and there. What else would I do? I couldn't hit him because I would never hurt someone like that. I couldn't scream at him because drawing attention to myself is the last thing I would ever want to do. My mother always said 'violence is not the answer.'

The thing was, I wasn't even crying, mostly, about the song. I was so disappointed in Austin for some reason. I felt like I expected better from him; I felt myself wishing he were that little kid passing me notes in chemistry the other day.  
For a second there, Austin's eyes had grown the size of dinner plates. He looked… guilty. That conceited smirk had completely disappeared from his lips; I do not know how, but something knocked him completely off his high horse.  
"Whoa, don't cry! Ally, I'm s—" Austin tried to scramble out quickly but was quickly interrupted by none other than his undying fan club.  
Insert ear-cringing screams here.

As the girls dashed and fought to crowd around Austin, I was pushed away in the process. Someone tripped me out of the way, though instead of hitting the hard ground, I fell into someone's arms.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, a little worried.

I looked up and saw my long time crush, Dallas. I was IN Dallas's ARMS! He was holding ME! My heart was beating rapidly and it became extremely difficult to control the crazy growing smile on my face.

"Oh, Dallas, th-thanks for catching me! You fall an saved from me embarrassing (_you saved me from an embarrassing fall_)! Wa-wait, I mean… um h-hi!" I stuttered out and Dallas laughed, flipping his already perfect hair.

"It's no problem. Why aren't you over there next to the _star_? Apparently, every girl in school wants his autograph…" Dallas trailed off.

I snorted in disgust and rolled my eyes, "Not _every _girl. _This_ girl wants nothing to do with that ego-maniac."

Dallas smiled and ruffled my hair, "That's cool. So, I'll see you around? Bye Ally."

"B-bye!" I replied cheerily, and touched the top of my head. I sighed happily.

_'Oh Dallas! There is no one more perfect for me! He is so kind and smells just like a warm summer's breeze; my favorite season! In a perfect world, we would go on dates, walking on the boardwalk. Then, he would propose to me and we would get married under the Eiffel Tower and have the cutest kids in the world named—'_

_Yank!_

"Austin! What are you doing?" I yelled at him as he pulled my arm and we escaped the screaming girls.

He led me up to the restricted roof and I snatched my hand away, huffing. I was definitely not the athletic type.

"What was that for?" I snapped, breathless.

"I need you to listen to me." Austin lightly pleaded.

"Why should I? You _stole _my song? I worked so hard on it. I poured my feeling into it and you turned it into some upbeat hit single!" I retorted and scrunching up my fingers into fists.

_'You can't even imagine what I feel right now.'_

"Just shut the hell up! Okay, so I stole your song, but seriously, you were giving a concert to a group of chairs. I bet you weren't even going to perform it to anyone if I hadn't seen it. I made your song into something. Shouldn't you be _happy_?" Austin said and I just shook my head slowly.

Did he not hear the words coming out of his mouth? I did not care that I was alone and I probably wouldn't have shown anyone but Trish, however, that didn't mean he could steal my song!

I couldn't even say anything back to him. There was nothing _to_ say. I turned around and walked towards the staircase.

"Ally, wait!" Austin shouted, grabbing my shoulders and whirling me back around. He mumbled something I didn't understand.

"What?" I hissed and narrowed my eyes.

"I can't write a song. I can't do it, its just too hard. Nothing right comes to mind when I try; and trust me I've tried. I can't write songs, I can't write poems, I can't even write a good story!" Austin confessed and hung his head low, "When I saw your song, I just saw it as an opportunity to change all of that. To actually make something of myself. It doesn't matter how many instruments you can play if you can't create a catchy song to go along with it. I'm sorry."

My jaw dropped simultaneously with my raised eyebrows. Did he just apologize… to me? I tried hard to keep my twitching lips from turning upward.

"Austin, please raise your head. You are creeping me out. I bet this is the first time you've ever apologized to anyone." I joked, backing up a bit while Austin glared at me.

"I'm serious! I promise I'll make it up to you just… no crying…" Austin trailed off, looking down at his suddenly interesting blue Nike shoes.

_'How weird… one second, Austin was acting all high and mighty and the next, he is apologizing to ME.'_

He ruffled my head before shoving his hands in his jeans pockets and walking off. I touched my head, remembering Dallas had done the same thing. I smiled at the thought of Dallas, but instantly frowned that Austin's scent now covered up Dallas's.

_'Aw… I miss Dallas's touch already…' _I thought as a small pout frowned upon my lips.

I mean Austin doesn't smell bad or anything. It was just… the one I had a crush on was Dallas, not Austin; the day I like Austin like that would be the day I could stand up in front of a crowd or the day I ate five corn dogs. He was just… _not _Dallas_._

.

**Didn't expect Austin to be a sucker for a woman's tears, huh Ally?**

**-****Question of the day****: If R5 were to knock on your door, what would your immediate reaction be?**

**(^w^)**


	4. Chapter 4

**How to Change a Bad Boy**

By: Janzelle

Chapter: 4

How to Admit We are Friends

.

**Another chapter done!**

**Ally knows Austin doesn't hate her that much… they may even be friends. It's just a matter of who will admit it first.**

**-Also, if R5 were to knock on my door… I would probably go brain dead, pinch myself, then scream while tackling Ross.**

.

Recap:

'_How weird… one second, Austin was acting all high and mighty and the next, he is apologizing to ME.'_

He ruffled my head before shoving his hands in his jeans pockets and walking off. I touched my head, remembering Dallas had done the same thing. I smiled at the thought of Dallas, but instantly frowned that Austin's scent now covered up Dallas's.

'_Aw… I miss Dallas's touch already…' _I thought, a small pout frowned upon my lips.

I mean Austin doesn't smell bad or anything. It is just, the one I have a crush on is Dallas, not Austin; the day I like Austin like that will be the day I can stand up in front of a crowd or the day I eat five corn dogs. He is just… _not Dallas._

.

(Ally's POV)

.

_Dear Diary__, Saturday_

_I am still giddy from what happened last week. Yeah, I know I shouldn't take it to heart, but this IS the first time he has ever done something for ME._

_Yes, over the loud speaker, Austin Moon admitted the song he sang at the talent show was not his!_

_And I memorized the entire speech by heart, "Hey, what up everybody? Now, I have to make this quick before security comes and sees I knocked out the afternoon-announcements nerd. -sigh- You know that awesome song I performed at the talent show thing? Yeah, it wasn't mine; I didn't write it. Instead, give props to Ally Dawson, the geek that probably sits in the front of all your classes. Yeah, she's an amazing songwriter and I just wanted to apologi—holy crap, you're HUGE! … Dude you should be a professional wrestler, not some security guard. I mean, who wants to watch kids?… Fine, fine I'm going … I know the drill … Don't patronize me!… -end-"_

_See? He said I was an amazing songwriter! Well, he also called me a geek that only sits in the front of the class and people will probably laugh at me for it, but it's the thought that counts. But before the security guard came into the room, I just know Austin was about to apologize to me over the loud speaker, AGAIN! That would be the second time he apologized to me and probably a new world record in his books!_

_This means we must be friends! Don't ask why I am so excited to be the dangerous Austin Moon's friend because I really do not know._

_PS: I was SO surprised he knew what the word 'patronize' meant!_

.

I sighed and closed my book. I knew I should have been happy, but the boredom was bumming me out. Why did the minutes feel like they were moving by slower and slower?

I was probably the only teenager in Miami stuck working alone, again. My father left me in-charge of controlling Sonic Boom, our music store, while he went on some famous accordion convention for the day.

'_He is always doing that.'_

Ever since mom died, I had more responsibility than ever. I cooked, cleaned, and worked my butt off while dad leaves on a whim and has fun at some new musical convention every weekend. I knew he didn't mean to leave me all alone, but without mom, there was no one to keep him from getting distracted from what was important and running off to the next thing to catch his eye.

'_I miss mom…'_

Business was terrible today. In the past three hours, about ten people showed up and only four of them ended up buying things. I decided to close up the store early today and go for a walk. Some fresh air was always good for the health.

'_Maybe I can go to the new park that just opened up a few days ago.' _I thought as I turned off the lights to Sonic Boom and locked the entrance doors.

.

I casually walked to the park, making sure to do my daily walk past the Cell Phone Accessory Cart (to see Dallas, of course!), smiling at the sound of chirping birds and buzzing bees. The gentle wind carried the changing leaves across the park. The trees were pretty splashes of red, orange, and yellow. Autumn was definitely here.

'_I love nature. It is so inspiring and beautiful… just as beautiful as that guitar…'_

The sound of someone lightly playing the acoustic guitar pulled me from my adoration of the trees. I followed the sound of gently strummed notes down the walking trail to see Austin sitting in the grass against a palm tree.

'_How convenient!'_

He was improvising on his guitar. His eyes were almost closed as he let his hands complement the sounds of nature. I couldn't help but notice the small smile on his pink lips. Now only if he looked like that in school…

Well, why not walk up to him? A million reasons entered my mind, but I was going to be optimistic about the situation. After the loudspeaker fiasco, we hadn't talked much and if we were going to be good friends, don't you think we should get to know each other?

I slowly walked up to Austin's figure, a smile brightened up my face, and stood in front of him.

"Good afternoon, Austin. I never knew you came out to the park. How are you today?" I asked in the kindest voice possible and kneeled down next to him.

As soon as I opened my mouth, Austin stopped playing immediately and that signature scowl darkened his features. He looked up at me as if I had three heads. Austin whipped his guitar over his shoulder and was about to leave, but I yanked him back down by his arm and gave him a look.

'_Did he seriously try to pull that on me?'_

"Wait! Don't you know how rude that is?" I started to lecture, but stopped myself and regained composure, "I was just wondering how you were doing today. I mean, it's such a beautiful day today and all."

I sat down next to Austin and he raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you being so nice…It's weird…" Austin narrowed his eyes at me and I put my arms up in frustration.

I was _always _nice! What was I doing that was so weird? I asked him how he was today. How was that weird?!

"I just thought since we're friends now, we should have a meaningful conversation," I said.

"Oh, _friends_," Austin smirked and I cocked my head in confusion.

He leaned in closer to me, so our faces were only centimeters apart. A large blush burned my cheeks. My eyes focused on the plump lips getting closer and my stomach made a weird churn. I almost froze until Dallas's head popped up in my mind.

"Not that kind of friends!" I shouted and pushed him away out of reflex.

Austin fell back and started laughing hysterically. He wiped imaginary tears from his eyes and sat up cross-legged.

'_Seriously, what was SO funny?!' _I thought, confused and visibly steaming.

"Ha ha! I was kidding. You really think I would kiss _you_?" Austin laughed and I felt slightly offended.

'_What, I'm not a kissable person?!'_

How could someone _not _feel offended right now?

"You know what!? I am going to… NAGH!" I shouted and tried to tackle him, but Austin rolled out of the way.

He got up and started to run away with me right on his tail. I could tell he wasn't running really fast just to tease my lack of athletic abilities.

Austin turned around and continued running backwards, "Come on slow poke," Austin teased.

My face was getting hotter, but my legs slowed and tired from each step. I couldn't go on and we had only been running for a few minutes.

I tried to push myself, but instead I tripped over my own feet and fell flat onto my face.

'_As if school wasn't good enough, now I do it in the park too.'_

"Ow…" I said exasperatedly and rubbed my nose.

My hands and knees were stained with dirt while grass got stuck in my hair. Austin ran over to me, still laughing.

"It's not funny!" I hissed at him, a growing lump formed in my throat. I sniffled and tried to pull the grass from my ruined hair.

"Yeah it is," Austin bluntly replied, "Definitely funnier a second time, especially after seeing your granny-panties."

My body snapped up, blocking any view I was giving. I felt the embarrassment rush to my cheeks. Of all people, Austin had to see my underwear! Smoothing out my light pink floral skirt, I got up hastily and started to walk away. I was so mad at myself for giving Austin the time of day and for embarrassing myself in the first place.

Surprisingly, I felt a hand patting my head and I stopped. Grass fell from my hair and I was spun around to face Austin once more. He licked his thumb and wiped away some dirt on my pouting face. I would have yelled at him for being disgusting and wiping his saliva on my face if I wasn't on the verge of tears.

"There, good as new. Well, something like that," Austin smirked and wiped the dirt from my stained hands.

I was trying so hard to maintain my angry pout, but it was so hard not to smile at Austin's effort to fix me up.

"Well, this is a surprise," a familiar voice spoke.

.

There stood Trish, with her arms crossed. She was wearing a Sally's Ice Cream hat and apron and the ice cream cart wasn't too far from us either.

"I never would have thought my best friend would be hanging out with Carrot Top's friend. Especially since you said he was a bad influence on society," Trish added, crossing her arms.

"We were just… having a friendly conversation," I answered slowly, biting my bottom lip.

"Nice hat," Austin provoked and I slapped his arm.

Trish glared at Austin and pulled me towards her ice cream cart. When we finally got to the cart, Trish let go and glanced at Austin, making sure he was no where near us.

"Why are you getting friendly with the enemy?" Trish hissed and I raised an eyebrow.

"The… enemy?" I questioned.

"Yes! He is Dez's friend. Dez is the enemy, therefore Austin is too!" Trish explained and snuck one more glanced at Austin.

I raised my eyebrows at the girl.

'_She can't possibly be acting so childish, can she?'_

"You aren't serious? Trish! Just end this little feud between Dez and you already. What did he do to you that was so horrible anyways?" I questioned.

"He bumped into me in the hall! I mean, he said sorry, but he wouldn't have had to if he didn't do it in the first place!" Trish huffed and I hung my mouth open.

She was fighting with someone because they accidentally bumped into her? I never knew Trish could get so hot-blooded over the littlest of things. Who was I kidding? When we first met, Trish yelled at me for wearing a distasteful, floral skirt.

"Trish, you can't be serious! Dez _did _apologize. You cannot judge him. You really have no right. Come on, will you please make up with Dez?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips, judgingly.

"Well, sorry! It's just so fun to fight with Freckles. If it makes you happy, I'll apologize to the little weenie. Hey, while you're over here, want to buy some ice cream?" Trish said, a grin spreading from her lip-glossed lips.

"Um, sure. I'll have a scoop of rainbow ice cream. Ah, I should ask Austin if he wants some too—"

"Oh, he left a while ago. So, that will be three dollars plus tip. Do you want a cup or a cone?" Trish interrupted, trying to make a quick sale.

I turned around and saw that Austin and his guitar were both gone. Well, I guess it was semi-nice while it lasted. I should have known he wouldn't wait for us with that impatience of his. I sighed and paid Trish for the ice cream.

.

You know when you're a loser when you were walking in the park, eating ice cream _all alone. _However, I wouldn't have had to if Austin just waited! How could you just leave without saying goodbye?

I continued my walk for a few more minutes, getting fed up and leaving after some little kid ran into me and knocked my ice cream all over my skirt. And I ended up apologizing to the kid!

'_Maybe I am just unlucky in parks.'_

On my way home, I spotted something… interesting: Austin. Maybe I should've said revolting. He was French kissing some girl with flowing red hair, lying on the lawn of some poor guy's house. His hands sliding down her curvy body while hers were safely secured in his silky hair.

Yes, this was exactly what I needed to see on my walk home. How _lovely. _Austin ditched me for some girl he probably didn't know the name of.

I rolled my eyes and continued to walk past the intimate twosome, ignoring the girl's constant moaning. Austin finally noticed my passing presence and broke the kiss with the girl.

"Hey… I didn't leave because of her… Dez got his toe stuck in the sink again and—"

"Oh, save it!" I retorted, the girl glaring at me for grasping Austin's attention away from her.

"One: don't cut me off again," Austin warned, his eyes lingered to the huge ice cream stain on my skirt before continuing, "And two: you've got ice cream on your skirt."

"Oh really? I didn't know!" I snapped, dripping with sarcasm and continued to walk away.

The anger kept piling inside of me and, for some reason, Austin and this girl's appearance exacerbated it even more. Austin got out from under the girl and jogged up to my speed.

"What happened?" he asked with a sigh.

If he didn't want to listen, why ask? It seemed like asking how I was doing caused him such great pain. And if that wasn't enough that girl glared daggers into my back before storming off. Guess who just made an enemy?

"It doesn't matter. Shouldn't you be going back to your girlfriend? She left, you know," I scoffed, trying not to make eye contact.

"Nah, she had some weird infatuation with my hair," Austin replied, trying to fix his messy hair.

"I'm impressed that you know what the word 'infatuation' is," I said and Austin glared playfully, well I hope he was only playing, at me.

I laughed, regaining my smile once more. That cloudy, horrible mood started to fade away.

"It's about time," Austin complained and let out a sigh of relief.

"What?" I asked, raising my eyebrow in confusion.

"You smiled. My work here is done; a lot quicker then I expected," he grinned and walked away in the other direction.

I stopped in my tracks and furrowed my eyebrows. The only reason he walked with me was to make me smile? I would think it was sweet if he didn't just leave me alone, again.

'_Maybe, he thinks we are friends too; good enough that he almost cares about me. That is a major improvement!'_

I entered my house with a broad smile on my face. Who wouldn't be smiling right now? Oh yeah, that girl. Oh well, I just made a new friend! That was something to smile about.

.

**And scene!**

**Hmm, I wonder if Coldstone is open.**

**Is anyone else craving ice cream right now?**

**(^w^)**


	5. Chapter 5

**How to Change a Bad Boy**

By: Janzelle

Chapter: 5

How to Spend Thanksgiving Together

.

**Hey, everybody! It is that special time of ever when family gathers around the turkey-filled table… well not really, but it is in the story!**

.

Recap:

I laughed, regaining my smile once more.

"It's about time." Austin complained and let out a sigh of relief.

"What?" I asked, raising my eyebrow in confusion.

"You finally smiled. My work here is done; a lot quicker then I expected." he answered and started walking in the other direction.

I stopped in my tracks and cocked my head. The only reason he walked with me was to make me smile? I would think it was sweet if he didn't just leave me so abruptly.

_'Maybe, he thinks we are friends too; good enough that he almost cares about me. That's an improvement!'_

I entered my house with a broad smile on my face. Who wouldn't be smiling right now? Oh yeah, that girl. I feel bad Austin never really learned her name. Oh well, I just made a new friend! That is something to smile about.

.

(Ally's POV)

.

_Dear Diary,__ Thursday_

_Happy Turkey Day! Oh, how I love Thanksgiving! Family sitting around a table, sharing love, and talking about the adventures they had around the course of the year. I am going to miss going to school for the week, but there are only two days my family gets together, and this is one of them. And I can always study on my own._

_Oh, I cannot wait to see Grandma, Aunt Rudy, and cousin Danielle again! I can almost taste Grandma's sweet and succulent pumpkin pie and Aunt Rudy's creamy mashed potatoes…Ah! That reminds me; I better get started on that turkey!_

.

I closed my book and placed it in the drawer of my wooden desk. I hopped off my bed and raced down the spiraling stairs in my house. Dad was still sleeping upstairs and probably would not get up for another two hours.

_'That should give me enough time to marinate the turkey and have it in the oven to cook. Then I'll go to the grocery store and pick up some ingredients for the cranberry sauce, spinach, sweet corn, yams, corn bread, and banana pudding! I love cooking,' _I listed in my head.

In a jiffy, I had basted the turkey for the first interval and slid in back into our red oven on 325 degrees F. I set the time for two hours, grabbed my pocketbook, and left the house.

.

I was lucky enough to be able to shop on Thanksgiving. The Munchy Mart was always open 24/7. I glanced at my list once more before grabbing a shopping cart and rolling in through the entrance. The store was packed with last minute shoppers and bustling mothers. I chuckled to myself, though it was really sad. _I _was now taking on the role as one of these mothers.

I sighed and wheeled over the canned food section to pick up some canned cranberry sauce and corn. As I was passing the bakery to go to the next aisle, I spotted Austin and Dez looking at the assorted boxes of cupcakes and cookies. Austin looked more annoyed than ever.

"Dude. Just. Pick. One," Austin snapped, rubbing his red eyes with the palms of his hands.

"I cannot just _pick _one! Choosing the right box is a slow and difficult process. I need to make sure the assortment is just right!" Dez huffed and continued to glance over the boxes, getting distracted by Bob the Builder and Dora the Explorer cupcake holders.

Austin groaned, "I can't believe I woke up at eight o' clock for this. You _said _it was an emergency. A life or death situation."

"And it is! If my Uncle Mike doesn't get the good box of cupcakes, I'm in for it," Dez said, shaking a crazy memory from his head. Austin rolled his eyes.

I just realized that I was listening in on their conversation. Instead of being an eavesdropper, why not just go over there and help? I wheeled my cart over to the scowling Austin and desperate Dez.

"Happy Thanksgiving! What are you two doing here today?" I asked, surprising Dez in the process.

"Ack! It's the ghost again! Why does she keep following me?" Dez yelled in agony, gaining a few stares from power-walking mothers.

"Cupcakes," Austin answered, looking down at his watch and mumbling something incomprehensible under his breath.

"Well, I'm not waiting here anymore," Austin grumbled and left me standing next to Dez.

He shrugged and continued to eye different boxes of cupcakes.

_'What would you talk about with Dez? Not once have I ever had a real conversation with the boy.'_

"Um, good luck on finding the perfect cupcakes… and have a nice day," I exclaimed before leaving Dez alone and catching up to Austin.

"Bye Ghost-y!"

Austin hadn't talked about his family. I wondered what they were like.

"Wait up, Austin!" I called, finally getting close enough to him.

He stopped in the chips aisle and grabbed a bag of Doritos, not forgetting to wink at the pink-haired girl passing by.

_'Really, pink hair? If she keeps putting so much dye into her hair, she'll be bald before she's twenty.'_

"So, what is your family doing for Thanksgiving?" I asked, trying to start a conversation. Maybe learning something about Austin will draw us closer together. It would be nice to finally have something in common with him.

"Don't follow me," he warned and left for the check-out line.

_'Someone's extra irritated today…'_

I finished my shopping and walked home to find two cars parked in my driveway. You couldn't imagine the joy I felt right then and there.

_'Aunt Rudy, Grandma!'_

Uncle Tom couldn't make it due to some business problems, but he promised to call. I held him to that!

I raced to my door, fiddling with my keys, and plunged into my house. I just _had_ to find them and give them a big hug!

They were all in the living room, conversing together. Grandma was knitting in the soft leather rocking-chair. Danielle was scrolling through her iPod. Aunt Rudy was lecturing dad on the responsibility of being a father… and then I walked in.

"Ally, sweetie! Come in, come in!" Aunt Rudy's loud voice filled the room as she pulled me into a big bear hug.

"I've missed you so much Aunt Rudy, Grandma," I said, pulling back to get a look at my Aunt.

Aunt Rudy's dark brown hair was clean cut to her shoulders with bangs that barely reached her eyebrows. Her smile shone her big pearly-white teeth. I walked over to Grandma and gave her a hug too.

"How are you doing sweetie?" she asked in her soft voice, cradling her fragile arms around me.

"I am good. I can't wait to hear your stories again, Grandma!" I said excitedly.

"Delete… delete… oo, cute! You're my next wallpaper." Danielle muttered to herself.

"Danielle, what are you doing?" I questioned, coming up behind and looking over her shoulder.

There flashed a picture of Austin, walking with the Munchy Mart grocery bag flung over his shoulder, as her wallpaper. Did I forget to mention that signature scowl on his face?

_'How did she-?'_

"Cute, right? I've been taking pics of all the cuties in this town and he just happened to make my wallpaper!" she explained, quickly pecking the photo before switching back to her Snapchat account.

Do not be fooled by her shy and adorable stature. Behind those glasses was someone totally different from what she appeared. She was a loud and confident socialite. Danielle fixed her medium length, dyed-dark-red hair before snapping a picture of herself and uploading it online.

"Danny! Don't bring Ally into that nonsense," Aunt Rudy spat.

"Well, actually I recently joined the Snapchatting net—" I tried to pronounce, but was abruptly cut off.

"—Come help me in the kitchen you two," Aunt Rudy ordered and we both quickly followed the big woman.

.

"Wow, girl you need a change in fashion… and room decoration," Danielle pointed out, walking into my room with me hot on her tail.

She plopped down on my bed and commenced scrolling through her iPod again.

"So Danielle, how is the first months of high school for you?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

It was never easy to talk to Danielle. We hardly had much in common. She was more… assertive whilst I was shy. I sat in my light blue comfy chair across the room.

"Eh, there aren't any cute boys at my school so it sucks. I just hope the next year freshmen do better," she complained, puffing her lips out and clicking another picture.

"Well, school is also for learning, you know," I mentioned, matter-of-factly.

Danielle looked up at me with fire in her eyes. She smacked her iPod down on my bed in anger, though it all seemed a little fake.

"I'm not stupid. What do you take me for?!" Danielle suddenly shouted and my eyes widened.

"I never said… if you got the impression… sorry!" I stuttered out, my hands starting to fidget.

_'Our first talk in eleven months and I am already ruining it!'_

"Girl, I'm just playing with you. You need to lighten up and loosen your belt once in a while," she huffed, lying on my bed.

_'But she-she was-and then-got mad-Ugh! When you trick someone like that, I wouldn't be surprised if they did tighten their belt!'_

I sighed and shook my head. It feels like I'm talking to someone I never expected to think about on this special day.

"You have no idea how similar you are to one of my friends," I mumbled, not expecting Danielle to hear.

"Who? Is it a boy?" she asked, suddenly more engrossed in our conversation.

"He's a lot like you actually," I answered.

I mean, when you look at the facts, Ausitn and Danielle were both:

- Confident

- Good at getting me rallied up

- Lawless

- Careless to what others think

The list continued forever.

_'I guess I am kind of glad I am nothing like Austin, but it still makes me sad that we have nothing in common. Even my cousin, someone he hasn't even met, has more qualities in common.'_

"Spill! Is he cute?" Danielle asked intently, pulling me from my thoughts.

"I don't think I'm fit to answer that question… he is my friend. Should I be thinking things like that?" I pondered, hoping this conversation wouldn't spin out of control.

"Oo, than he must be mega hot!" she squealed.

"Danielle!" I shouted sharply.

"Ugh, stop being so uptight! If he's hot, he's hot and you can't deny that known fact."

"I just became friends with him! Plus I like Dallas!" I explained to Danielle, but mostly myself.

_'Oh gosh, why did I say that?' _I thought in agony.

"Who is Dallas? Is he sexier?" she questioned, a grin spreading from her naturally red lips.

"I… think I'm going to go get some fresh air. Make yourself comfortable," I announced and sped from my room.

.

I walked out to the porch slowly, the chilly night breeze cooling me down.

In the moment of being away from everyone, I was curious of my friends' whereabouts. I knew Trish was living it up in Buenos Aires, partying and enjoying the night life with her family over there. Dez was probably having fun with his family. I hope he calmed his Uncle Mike situation.

That left Austin. I knew so little about him I couldn't even imagine what his family and he were doing.

I gazed out into the street to see a walking figure, holding what looked like a plastic bag. I could not tell who it was, since it was so dark outside. However, the figure walked closer towards the street light and the mystery was uncovered. Now what was Austin doing walking around at night?

"Austin!" I hollered after him. He stopped this time, letting me catch up to him.

"What are you doing out here? It's Thanksgiving! Why aren't you with family?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but I won't," he was about to turn and leave, but I yanked his arm back, giving him a look. Now didn't this situation seem familiar?

"God, they are overseas, somewhere. I don't know," he huffed.

"Wait, so you haven't celebrated Thanksgiving with family, yet?" I gasped.

"Yes, now if you're done interrogating me, I would like to leave and eat my Ramen noodles in peace," Austin spat and waved his plastic bag in my face, but I grabbed his hand and started walking towards my house. I could not let this happen.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed, but didn't pull away.

I knew, the whole world knew, that Austin was far stronger than me. If he wanted to, Austin could have pulled his hand back. Although, he did not.

_'Must be that curiosity acting up.'_

"You are going to have a _real _Thanksgiving dinner with a _real _family!" I ordered and pulled him up the stairs of my house.

"But—"

"No buts!" I yelled sternly and Austin pouted like a child.

_'There it is! I haven't seen that side of him in a while.' _I thought, a smile spread happily on my face. Though it disappeared when I realized I was acting like a parent.

When we entered my house, I led Austin to the dining room, where my family was waiting for me to return from outside. Their conversation quickly halted as soon as we came through the room.

"Whoa, is that your _boyfriend _Ally?" Danielle questioned and pushed her glasses up, eyes plastered on Austin's frame, "Hey, he's the guy on my phone! No far!"

A blush danced onto my cheeks from all of the weird attention. And the hand holding was not helping either.

"No, I'm not," Austin said and ripped his hand from mine.

"We are just friends and I caught him outside. His family is overseas and he hasn't had a real family dinner yet! I thought maybe he could eat here?" I pleaded with a reassuring smile.

"No friend of Ally is going to go hungry. Boy, sit down!" Aunt Rudy demanded and Austin raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I am so leav—whoa, is that homemade pumpkin pie?" Austin asked, getting distracted by the sweet dish. I never knew he had such a sweet tooth!

I smirked at his hungry stare as he dropped his plastic bag on the floor.

"Yes, Grandma makes the best pumpkin pie, but you can only have it _after _eating dinner," I pointed out and Austin shot me a look.

"Well don't just stand there, give me a plate," Austin grumbled and I smiled triumphantly.

Austin sat down next to Danielle, the table still staring at him intently. Grandma continued to knit while Dad and Aunt Rudy watched Austin and judged his every move. I sat across from Austin, seeing as he took my seat, next to Grandma.

Danielle had applied some red lip gloss before Austin had sat next her. She stretched her arms before wrapping them around Austin's neck and pulling him in closer.

"Danielle, what are you doing?" I asked exasperatedly. Austin has been pretty good so far, I don't want anything setting him off in front of my aunt and grandmother!

"Hey, this is a once in a lifetime experience. Smile!" she said, before snapping a picture of Austin face full of food and hers smiling.

She released her hold on Austin and he resumed eating, as if nothing happened.

_'To think he would get angry at her, but to my surprise, he didn't. I should feel relieved, but… I am not.'_

"Aw, totes adorb!" Danielle commented looking at the photo on her phone in awe, "I am _so_ tweeting this!" She got up and left the room.

"Ally's friend, would you like to grace us with your name?" Grandma asked, a sweet smile on her thin lips.

"Fernando Willis—"

"His name is Austin Moon." I corrected, glaring at Austin.

He shrugged and continued to stuff his face. So, I guess it was good? Compliments of the chef: Me! I felt a tinge of happiness in my stomach as I watched Austin eat.

The awkwardness of the situation died down after while. Could you believe how social Austin was being with my family? He was actually smiling! It was hard to admit that everyone was warming up to him and enjoying his presence; Danielle a little too much. Aunt Rudy especially took a liking to his prank stories.

"… it freaked the principal out to see twenty hobos crammed into his office. And the best part was he couldn't punish me since he had no proof I did it," Austin smirked satisfyingly, putting his hands behind his head.

"Well, I'll be darned. I got to give you props kid," Aunt Rudy complimented and I shuddered.

_'Now I understand why the principal is so bitter towards Austin.'_

"Austin, did you know Ally-dear had the cutest baby butt. I am sure there are some photo albums in the living room. Would you like to look at them?" Grandma asked innocently.

How did the conversation go from hobos to baby butts?! My eyes grew wide at my grandmother's crazy suggestion. Her good intentions were not so good to me.

"Grandma!" I exclaimed, suddenly jumping from my seat, "We don't need to pull out the baby pictures, I mean, why don't we play a nice game of chess or **something else**?"

_'PLEASE don't encourage him!'_

"No way am I passing up this golden opportunity," Austin grinned, a mischievous glint sparkled in his eyes.

He jumped out of the dinning room chairs to join my grandmother on the light brown sofa, a thick photo album labeled, Ally's First Years, in her hands. Danielle soon returned, lacing her arms around Austin and cuddling up next to him. Dad decided to help Aunt Rudy with the dishes and cleaning.

I raced over to the couch, chomping viciously on my bottom lip. Grandma slowly opened up the embroidered book to my first day at the park.

_'That wasn't a great day…'_

It was my first time riding the big slide. I was so excited; I tripped at the top of the yellow slide and tumbled down into a face full of dirt and _worms_. I never looked at worms the same way ever again. I remember my mother having to calm my cries down by singing a sweet lullaby.

In the picture labeled: Ally's First Slide Ride, I was beaming with a mud pie face and the few strands of hair I had were sticking up in a curly mess.

Austin burst out laughing, "Look how messed up she is! Classic," Austin grinned and glanced up at my steaming face, "I mean cute… pfft, who am I kidding? Definitely funny! Show me another one!"

I raised my eyebrows at Austin. This was the first time I have ever seen him so excited and engrossed in something before, even though they were my humiliating pictures.

The sad part was that the pictures didn't get better from there. Surprisingly, Face-Full-of-Mud was my best picture. Grandma flipped all the way up to my third grade braces disaster, adding a comment to each and everyone. I know Grandma was only thinking harmlessly, but I wished she noticed how tormenting this was to me.

My face was redder than a tomato and the thoughts of snatching the book from my grandmother's hands were unbearably pressuring my moral thoughts.

"W-why don't we play that game now? My pictures are probably boring Austin," I stuttered, interrupting Grandma's next statement.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I'm not bored," Austin smirked, "I especially enjoyed the one with your cute little baby butt in the bathtub."

"Are you sure? Monopoly is REALLY fun!" I said persuasively, flashing an encouraging smile.

"What's wrong Ally? Aren't you enjoying this? I am," Austin questioned, that mischievous glint in his eyes reappearing.

_'He is loving this way too much.'_

Before Grandma could turn to the next page, Austin's black leather watch started to beep.

"Crap… I got to go," Austin sighed, getting up and releasing him from Danielle's snuggling grip.

If I knew any better, I would say he was almost bummed. I walked quickly behind him to the front door, silently happy the baby-picture torture is over.

"See you in school," I said quietly, holding the door open for him.

_'Must be one of those awkward moments when your polar opposite is walking out of your house.'_

"Come back anytime Austin," my dad said, popping up behind me.

"Yup," Danielle piped in, slipping a little piece of paper into Austin's hand, "and call me."

I rolled my eyes and Austin shrugged.

"Take care sweetie," Aunt Rudy said and Austin left.

I closed the door and sighed in relief. Though, a bit of me was sad too. Austin livened up the Thanksgiving celebration and it was kind of fun having him here. It was nice seeing him smile with people and not just when he's alone. I never knew how attracting it was; like moths to a flame, people just naturally crowd around it. It even hypnotized me. Well, it was nice until he starting laughing on the floor from my gummy bear accident in second grade.

Aunt Rudy, Danielle, and Grandma left soon after. Although we were able to play a quick game of checkers (I beat Danielle five times in a row!).

Now, the house was back to its usual silence. I was about to join my father upstairs when I noticed my photo album still sitting on the sofa.

_'Okay, maybe I was being a little overdramatic about the whole baby photos thing. Austin looked like he was having a great time, not like he was going to blackmail me into doing something unthinkable.' _I thought and placed the hefty book back on the bookshelf before turning off the lights.

.

**How was it? Austin's first time in Ally's house and it just happened to be Thanksgiving.**

**-I don't own Austin and Ally, but I do own the characters: Aunt Rudy, Danielle, and Grandma. Well, it really doesn't matter to me, I just needed some characters for Ally's family. :P**

**Review!**

**(^w^)**


	6. Chapter 6

**How to Change a Bad Boy**

By: Janzelle

Chapter: 6

How To Tutor Austin Moon

.

**First Marking Period has ended and Austin's grades are not the greatest… who am I kidding, he barely passed! Now he must take mandatory tutoring after school with none other than Ally Dawson.**

**Songs I've used: Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato**

.

Recap:

It was nice seeing him smile with people and not just when he's alone. I never knew how attracting it is; like moths to a flame, people just naturally crowd around it. It even hypnotized me. Well, it was nice until he starting laughing on the floor from my gummy bear accident in second grade.

Aunt Rudy, Danielle, and Grandma left soon after. Although we were able to play a quick game of checkers (I beat Danielle five times in a row!).

Now, the house was back to it's usual silence. I was about to join my father upstairs when I noticed my photo album still sitting on the sofa.

_'Okay, maybe I was being a little overdramatic about the whole baby photos thing. Austin looked like he was having a great time, not like he was going to blackmail me into doing something unthinkable.' _I thought and placed the hefty book back on the bookshelf before turning off the lights.

.

(Ally's POV)

.

_Dear Diary__, Monday_

_Thanksgiving break is over and school is finally in session! I am going to miss my Aunt Rudy and Grandma visiting, but I was a little worried I got too detached from school. Well, now I am back and it is a new marking period too! You will never guess what my grades were for the first marking period: Straight A's, AGAIN! I have never gotten less than a ninety in my entire life and I don't intend to start now._

_But why only share the glory with myself? I started thinking about the other students in Miami High and signed up as a tutor in the new tutoring program. If I can get good grades, then so can the rest of the school! I just hope the person I tutor is nice and as eager to learn as I am._

_Possible Song Lyrics:_

_-The day I first met you_

_-You told me you'd never fall in love_

_-But now that I get you_

_-I know fear is what it really was_

_PS: As promised, Uncle Tom called; at the last minute! It was nice to hear that his company was still flourishing._

.

I closed my book and waited patiently in the library. The head of the tutoring program, Mr. Don, never told me who I was tutoring. All he said was the person was in one of my classes and knew me.

_'I hope it's a girl. Then we could bond, become friends, and maybe even make friendship bracelets!' _I squealed silently.

"Hey tutor," Austin said, sitting down in the wooden chair and putting his feet on the table, "Am I smarter-er yet?"

"Not now Austin! I'm waiting for the bestie I'm tutoring! Wait… what did you say?" I questioned, the edges of my lips turning downward.

"Let me say it slower. You. Are. My. Tutor. Pfft, to think you were the smart one," Austin smirked and put his hands behind his head.

"Oh, no. This cannot be happening. Austin I can't teach you; you barely listen to me on a regular basis!" I panicked and ran my hair through my brown hair.

"Chillax, I will be the perfect-"

_Beep! Beep! Bee- Click!_

Austin's watch went off and he checked the time.

"Nice session, I'll see you tomorrow," he said before leaving me alone.

"Wait, but I didn't even teach you anything!" I called after him, but it was already too late.

_'Great, I just happened to get the most un-teachable student here.'_

I gathered my stuff slowly, pondering on how I would be able to help Austin. I knew in my mind that if I couldn't help Austin improve in school, my grades or school records would not be affected. But in my heart, I would feel like I failed midterms.

I was about to leave the school until I spotted Dez at his locker and decided to give him a hearty hello.

"Hey Dez. How has your day been?" I asked, coming up from behind him.

"Oh, greetings Ghostie! I'm good… hey, why do you look so drained? Gasp! Did the Ghost Busters try to suck up your floating soul?!" Dez questioned worriedly.

I blinked repeatedly, wondering if his mind was in good health. I almost forgot he thought I was a paranormal figure.

"Um, Dez, you do realize I'm not a _real _ghost, right?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"…Psh, yeah…" he answered slowly, trailing off and failing to meet my eyes.

"Well, anyways, it's Austin. I have to tutor him and he won't listen to me or stay long enough to learn anything! He doesn't even listen to me on a daily basis; how am I supposed to help him bring up his grades?!" I asked exasperatedly.

"Just woo him. Bribe him. Entice him," Dez responded as if it was the most obvious answer in the world, "How do you think I got him to meet me at the supermarket on Thanksgiving morning? I told him I would buy him a box of cupcakes. Austin is easily wooed… it was painful watching him when his recent ex-girlfriend found that out."

Dez shuddered as he remembered something I became curious about.

I shook my head, _'Stay focused! Even if I were to use these methods, what can I bribe Austin with?'_

"Well, what does Austin like?" I wondered, looking up to Dez and his insightful information.

"Um, let's see… Coloring books, crayons, Twitter, pizza, stuffed animals, pancakes, the arcade. Hmm, oh! Austin's a huge fan of sweets. Cupcakes, ice cream, cookies, candy, you name it," Dez listed, tapping his index finger to his chin.

_'Wow, I never knew Austin liked so many… kiddy activities and foods. I mean, he acts like he hates the world. Aw, it's kind of cute.'_

"Thanks Dez! You really helped me out. Though, I do have one more question… what in the name of pickles are you doing?" I crossed my arms and looked at him like he was crazy.

Dez was stuffing marshmallows and pieces of cotton from his messy locker into his colorful shirt and shorts.

"What? A bouncy house truck broke down right in front of school and they are blowing up the bouncy house to make sure it's not damaged. I'm going to go jump in it! This stuff is just for safety. See yah later Ally!" Dez explained before he ran off, leaving a trail of marshmallows in his tracks.

_'…Should I be concerned?'_

.

The next day, I waited patiently for Austin to show up for his first lesson.

_'Technically, it's his second lesson, but since we didn't do ANYTHING yesterday, maybe I should count it as the first?' _I pondered to myself.

He finally emerged from the hallway and casually walked into the library around two o' clock. School ended at 1:45PM, what took him so long to get here?

Austin sat down in the chair adjacent to mine and positioned his feet on the table once again.

"Sup' teach."

"Okay, let's make this quick before you run off somewhere again," I said, swiftly flipping through our Geometry textbook to chapter four, "Okay, perpendicular bisectors go through the midpoint and are perpendicular to a side. So, sample question one: Write an equation of the perpendicular bisector of the segment joining the points (7,0) and (1,8)."

I caught my breath and glanced at the distracted Austin who was currently balancing his pencil on his nose.

"Austin! Did you even listen to a word I said?"

"No. Your voice drains the fun from me," he replied, still balancing the pencil.

I gasped offended and crossed my arms.

_'I don't know what he is talking about! My voice is full of fun! People call me the Master of Fun for his information!'_

I sighed; this was hopeless. I was complaining to myself. _Time to break out the secret weapon early._

I pulled out the ten homemade cinnamon rolls from their container and placed them on the table. Austin snapped up, losing his pencil on the floor.

"Cinnamon rolls!" he gasped excitedly and lunged his hand towards the sweet dish.

I slapped it and he recoiled his hand.

"What was that for?!" Austin hissed as he rubbed his hand gently.

"These cinnamon rolls are for people who can LISTEN to me and SOLVE these problems. Aka, not you. I mean, if you solved all ten problems, then _maybe _you could have one," I said and shrugged my shoulders for emphasis.

Austin thought for a moment before sliding his chair right next to mine and leaning in closer to the textbook. He grabbed my pencil and notebook and began to work on the ten problems I had laid out for him.

I couldn't believe that worked.

_'I am surprised he is actually doing this. Maybe I am being a good influence on him-'_

"Done," Austin announced, pulling me from my thoughts.

He reached his hand for a cinnamon roll, but I slapped it once again.

"What now?" he snapped, his eye twitching in growing agitation.

"You can only eat them if your answers are right," I replied and grabbed his work while Austin sat there with that scowl on his face.

I read it once, twice, and even thrice. I could not believe my eyes. They must've played tricks on me! All of his answers were correct! But how? He never paid attention in class and I didn't even teach him yet. I expected him to ask me for help so I could properly teach him, Ally Dawson style.

"Austin… how did you do this?" I questioned, looking over the answer for a fourth time.

"With a pencil and a paper."

"You know what I mean!" I spat and narrowed my eyes at the smart aleck.

Austin shrugged, "I followed the concept in the book. Now can I have a roll now? I'm dying of hunger over here!"

I pushed the box over to Austin and he devoured the rolls one by one.

_'If he was able to answer these questions so easily, why doesn't he just do it in the first place? He wouldn't need to attend mandatory tutoring sessions if he studied once in a while!'_

"Austin, you do know if you just studied, you would not need tutoring, right?" I mentioned after he finally finished the entire box.

_'Well, I guess my rolls were good…'_

"Yeah, but that's way too boring," he grumbled.

"There are many ways to make studying fun such as livening up your study place or—"

"Argh! Stop killing my fun!" Austin yelled, pretending to be dying, "I see the light…"

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Phew, saved by the beep," Austin mumbled and hopped out of his chair.

"Wait, Austin! I can help you study!" I suddenly blurted out, getting out of my seat.

_'Why would I say that?' _I thought, confused from my outburst.

Austin turned around with his eyebrow raised.

"Wasn't that the point of this tutor session?" he pointed out.

"Well, you always have somewhere to go, so the session is cut short. Maybe we can arrange a study meeting at _your _house." I considered, making sure I didn't say _my_ house.

The only reason it was not going to be at my home was because I didn't want another reenactment of Austin looking at my disastrous baby pictures. I knew I'll be pulled from my comfort zone going to a guy's house for the first time, but I would endure ANYTHING to stop that from ever happening again.

"…I'll call you. Give me your number," he ordered and I wrote out my cell phone number on a piece of notebook paper. And with that, he was gone.

_'Phew, this way I can make sure Austin actually does study and not 'goof off'. He could maybe even get an A on tomorrow's quiz!'_

Don't get me wrong, I have already studied for the quiz, so helping Austin won't set me back or anything. I just felt like if I could help him get at least one A on a test or quiz, Austin would feel content and hold a newfound respect for school and its ability to challenge your aptitude.

And maybe he would gain some respect and appreciation for _me_ in the process?

.

I was almost going to give up waiting for him. I was expecting to go to sleep at nine o' clock on the dot, so I would be rested enough for the quiz. But, I guess I was not going through with that since Austin decided to call my phone around eight o' clock.

_'Just what does he do that keeps him out all evening? Or maybe he sets his watch to beep during tutoring sessions, claiming he has somewhere to go!' _I contemplated on my walk to his house, _'Look at me. I'm falsely accusing Austin of lying to me and I don't even know the whole story yet.'_

I sighed. I couldn't do that again. The last time I assumed something of him, I got my song stolen.

Finally at Austin's doorstep, I rang the doorbell. Austin's house was a small, light brown cottage with a little wooden porch. There was even a small wooden rocking chair outside!

_'So adorable!'_

I heard footsteps coming closer to the door and felt myself tense up. This was my first time stepping into a guy's house, even though it was just Austin. What if I acted like a fool in front of him? What if I messed up my words? My feet nervously shifted from side to side as I self-consciously fixed my hair.

Austin opened the door pulling his shirt over his head. His hair was wet, as if he just stepped out of the shower, and he smelled like… pancakes? His eyes were bloodshot red and he looked pretty exhausted. Just what does he have to do every time his watch beeps?

_'Maybe that's the reason why he doesn't study. No time.'_

"Oh, I didn't expect you to actually come," he mumbled.

_'I didn't expect you to actually call.'_

"Why not?" I narrowed my eyes at the boy.

"Isn't it past your bedtime or something?"

"What?" I questioned, extending the 'a', "All the cool kids stay up past nine and Ally Dawson is the main passenger on the cool train. Can I get a _woot_-_woot_!?"

Austin laughed wearily at my enthusiasm and moved out of the way so I could step inside. I curiously looked around, stopping on the carpeted floor in what seems to be the living room. It looked so cozy, like something you would find at a warm lodge. Well, minus all the dead animal skins and heads.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I was cooking dinner and made too much of it, so I brought some with me," I told him, pulling the small container out of my schoolbag and handing it to him, "It's Chicken Alfredo with some Italian bread."

Compliments of Chef Ally-Gator. I didn't mean to brag, but I made a mean pasta dish. Austin eyed the dish in his hands, took the top off, and sniffed as if I poisoned it.

"What are you? My wife?" he replied with that scowl on his lips.

I blushed madly at the comment, lowering my head so Austin wouldn't see it crawling over my rosy cheeks and ears.

_'Now that I think about it, it does sound like something a wife would do. Pickles! I shouldn't have brought it over. I don't want Austin getting the wrong idea.'_

"Well…" I trailed off, trying to sound offended.

I reached my hand out to grab the container back, but he stopped me.

"I didn't say I _wasn't_ going to eat it," Austin said, ruffling my hair, "I like your cooking."

I stared wide-eyed at the boy, my blush returning to my face. Did THE Austin Moon just compliment me? I felt the ends of my mouth curling upward uncontrollably and I smiled sheepishly.

_'Maybe he is so tired he doesn't realize he's complimenting me.'_

Austin turned around start walking towards the little kitchen.

"You can go get started on the couch. I'll be back," he ordered and I scurried off to the comfy, crème-colored sofa.

As soon as I sat down, I seemed to forget my real reason of coming over Austin's house.

_'To tutor him! Ally, why else would you go to his house?' _my mind lectured and I pulled out my textbooks.

My mind started to drift out of focus as I looked around the room again. This house was pretty small. Doesn't seem big enough for a whole family to live comfortably. It just hit me that I haven't heard or seen anyone else in this house since I stepped inside. Austin didn't live alone, did he?

"Um, Austin? Where are your _parents_?" I asked while setting up the study area.

"…Overseas," he called back; his voice seemed a little unsure.

_'He said that Thanksgiving day. That was weeks ago.'_

"Still? Are you lying to me? Austin, you can tell me the truth," I told him, hoping he would come clean. There was something fishy about this story.

"It is the truth. They loaned this house to me to stay in until they return." Austin explained, finally emerging from the kitchen with an empty container.

_'How did he eat that so fast?'_

Austin handed me the cleaned container and crashed on the couch next to me. Maybe a little too close for my comfort zone. He positioned his arm on the top of the couch and leaned in closer to me to get a better look of my textbook. I stiffened, my hands starting to fidget. Austin was so close; I felt his hot breath tickling my neck.

_'No. No. NO! I cannot teach him like this. His close proximity is so… distracting.'_

"Austin, where is _your_ book?" I asked, scooting over in attempt to put some space between us.

"I don't know. I think I lost it the first day of sophomore year," he replied, tapping his chin with his index finger as he tried to remember, "Whatever, it doesn't matter since we have yours. Let's just do this quickly before I go to sleep on you."

.

"Do you get it?" I asked as he handed me his completed problem sheet.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Austin! You need to answer honestly or I won't be able to help you. Do you understand?" I said and graded his work; it was mostly correct.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Ugh, why are you so complicated?" I groaned, rubbing my temples, "You're like a Rubik's cube… LYRICS!" I suddenly shouted, grabbing my backpack and forcefully pulling out my diary.

_'You're like a Rubik's cube… but, I know I can figure you out. Oh, that's good!'_

I had to write that down. Who would have thought Austin would be my inspiration? I thought Dallas and Pickles the goose were my only inspirations.

Austin tried to peak over my shoulders, but I snapped my book closed.

"Ahem, did you finish those problems?" I questioned in a teacher-like fashion and Austin groaned.

"This is so boring! I can't go on. Leave me to die with the buzzards picking at my eyes," Austin complained and laid his head in my lap, his right arm shielding his eyes from the burning light.

My breath hitched at his sudden motion.

_'This is so weird.'_

Under Austin's presence, I felt… strange. My stomach turned into tight knots. I thought I was going to throw up, but I did not; it was a little different. Was it nervousness? My head felt like it was spinning, but at the same time, I was awake and focused. Was it weird to feel this way around him? How confusing. I mean I KNEW I was in love with Dallas because he was perfect in every way. So, what was Austin to me?

_'Just a friend. This is probably what having a guy friend feels like. Don't worry about it.' _my mind reassured me.

I snapped back to reality by a light snore. I forgot Austin was still lying in my lap. I gently shook his shoulders, but he swatted his free arm at me. Austin moaned and shifted closer to me, nestling his head in my lap even more.

Thank goodness he was asleep, so he would not see my tomato red, mega blush. I tried breathing gradually to slow my heart rate and put an end to the lightheaded feeling, but that did not work.

_'Okay… plan B.'_

I slowly lifted Austin's head from my lap and swiftly got up from the couch. I laid his head back down on the seat and watched him shift into a comfortable position.

"Ally…" Austin said breathlessly and I stiffened.

_'What… is he dreaming about? He can't possibly be dreaming about me, right?'_

I stared down at his lean, but muscular figure. His blonde hair, with hints of brown hanging around, lightly covered his eyes. His creamy skin had such a nice glow to it under the light.

_'Oh. My. Gosh. I am romanticizing Austin. I better go before this gets any weirder…'_

I quickly, but quietly gathered my belongings and was about to leave his house until I looked back at his figure.

_'Well, I can't just leave him like that. He'll catch a cold.'_

I pulled the blanket from the adjacent comfy chair over his body and giggled. Austin had stuck his thumb in his mouth and was currently sucking on it. It was so hard trying to contain my giggle fit. I had to take a picture.

I pulled out my phone and snapped a quick photo of him. The Great Austin Moon sucked his thumb. What a fortunate turn of events… well for me at least.

_'You could blackmail him.' _I thought, but inevitably shook my head 'no'. I would never blackmail anyone. It was a dirty way to play.

_'Then, why would I keep the picture?'_

I shrugged my shoulders before leaving Austin's house.

.

"Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally…" Austin said redundantly until he reached me.

"Yes? Why are you so hap—" I started until Austin picked me up right in the middle of the hallway and spun me around.

"Au-Austin! Wh-what are you do-doing?" I stammered, embarrassed from all of the people watching us.

Trish raised her eyebrow and watched as Dez finally came up to us, panting.

"Cheese and fried shoes Austin! Did you have to run so fast?" Dez whined breathlessly.

Austin ignored Dez and turned his attention back to me. A grin brightened his features.

"Guess what," he said, clutching a paper in his hands.

"Dez got a brain?" Trish answered, coming out from behind me.

Dez stuck his tongue out at her and she mimicked him.

"No… I got an A on the Geo quiz. A ninety-five baby!" Austin shouted and showed me the paper.

I was a little surprised, but mostly proud. He wasn't kidding.

_'How did he get this back already? We just had the class two periods ago! And our teacher does not grade very fast.'_

"I tortured the teacher until he graded my test for me," Austin smirked and sighed happily, "Best twenty minutes of my life."

I couldn't help the smirk that formed from my lips, "So _the _Austin Moon _does _care about his grades."

Austin stiffened and realized his actions, "What? No… I was just… showing you that it's not that hard to get an A…"

I just crossed my arms and smiled triumphantly.

"Well, it's great you got an A. Good job," I complemented, "I see a congratulatory cupcake in your future."

_'I mean if Austin like my cooking so much, then I don't have a problem making him stuff once in a while…'_ I thought, getting a big head.

"No fair! I want one too!" Dez complained and Austin rubbed it in his face.

I laughed and nodded okay and Dez did a … strange dance. Well, I thought it was dancing. It kind of looked like he had a mouse in his pants. I couldn't really talk since my dance skills were not that great either.

"So, Austin. Does this mean you'll continue to study?" I said slowly and watched his face turn in disgust.

"Psh, no! I'm never doing that again," he scoffed and turned away.

"Then I guess I'm going to have to come over again. The head of the tutoring program, Mr. Don, said you need work on English," I mentioned and Austin groaned.

"Not in this lifetime, nerd," he mumbled under his breath.

"Thumb sucker."

"What?" Austin whipped his head in my direction.

"Nothing!" I quickly added, smiling victoriously and walking away with Austin interrogating what I just said.

.

**Look who just evened out the plain field! Good thing I finished this early…**

**What time is it? **

**CUPCAKE TIME!**

**Review!**

**(^w^)**


	7. Chapter 7

**How to Change a Bad Boy**

By: Janzelle

Chapter: 7

How to Not Be Jealous of Austin's New Phone

.

**Austin finally gets a new phone, you know, since he threw the other one at a wall. He gets so consumed by it and ignores Ally more than usual… and now someone is ticked.**

.

Recap:

"So, Austin. Does this mean you'll continue to study?" I said slowly and watched his face turn in disgust.

"Psh, no! I'm never doing that again." he scoffed and turned away.

"Then I guess I'm going to have to come over again. The head of the tutoring program said you need work on English." I mentioned and Austin groaned.

"Not in this lifetime, nerd." he mumbled under his breath.

"Thumb sucker."

"What?" Austin whipped his head in my direction.

"Nothing!" I quickly added, smiling victoriously and walking away with Austin interrogating what I just said.

.

(Ally's POV)

.

_Dear Diary__, Friday_

_Hmm, for some reason I do not have much to say today. Oh! Do you remember that quiz Austin was bragging about the other day? Well, I got a hundred! Take that Austin!_

_Anyways, I was making my daily passes by the Cell Phone Accessory Cart yesterday and something totally special happened! Dallas waved at me! And he was SMILING! Eep! I could not wait to tell Trish all about it! Well, until I tripped on one of the mall chairs and fell into some guy's fries. I had to go buy him some more._

_Oh yeah, I… overheard… Austin talking to Dez about getting something 'awesome' in the mail today. I wonder what it is. _

.

I closed my book at the same time Austin and Dez walked into first period, Geometry. Dez followed Austin as they claimed their seats in the back of the class today. _'How weird.'_ I mean, yes, he _used to _sit in the back, but lately he would sit next to Trish and I in the front.

_'Maybe he's bored of you,' _my mind considered but I shook the thought away.

I turned around in my seat and looked back at him. He was texting away on… a phone? I thought he threw it against a wall. Oh, that must be the 'awesome item' he received in the mail!

At the end of class, I quickly walked up to his desk whilst everyone else left for second period.  
_'We have six minutes of passing time, so I shouldn't be late if I stopped for a chat with Austin in the process.'_

"Hello Aust-"

"I still have six minutes you old fart. You can't kick me out yet," Austin spat, his eyes glued to the small screen.

"… Austin, it's me. Ally," I corrected. He would have known that if he just looked up from that phone of his.

"Oh."

"So, you got a new phone, huh?" I started, trying to get a conversation going.

Austin perked up and grinned, "Yeah, it's awesome. It's a prototype from some Japanese company. They gave it to me for free; all I have to do is send them a text once in a while about the phone's competence. Did I mention how awesome it is?"

"That's great Austin. You know I feel partially responsible for the breakage of your other phone. I just would like to say I'm sorry…" I trailed off when I realized Austin wasn't even listening to me anymore, "Austin! Did you even hear a word coming out of my mouth?"

"Yeah, that's great. Listen, I got to go," Austin said, not looking up from his phone, and disappeared from the class.

I blinked repeatedly as my mind tried to process what happened. Was I just left for a phone?

.

I sat silently in lunch next to Trish and Dez while they argued back and forth about something trivial. Austin ditched the rest of his morning classes and I had a very good idea of where he went with his **new** **phone**.

_'He probably went up to the roof to go text and ignore the important things in life, like school and friends,' _I thought, growing peeved.

The roof was restricted to students, though he still defied the principal's orders and went up there anyways. To think I was being a good influence on him.

What was so special about a cell phone anyways? It's supposed to be used for emergencies and to send information from one source to another. It was just a cellular device! I only use my phone when I need it and not for pleasure or leisure time. That time was supposed to be spent reading a good book or taking a healthy walk in the park! There was nothing special about a phone. So, why was Austin so addicted to his?

I contemplated on the subject for the rest of lunch, growing more agitated by the second. I needed to find Austin—

_'Wait, but why would I do that? It will be great not having Austin breathing down your neck all the time. If he sits in the back again and speaks to you less, you can focus more on your studies with minimal distractions,' _I thought as I walked to Chemistry alongside Trish.

I guessed so. Without Austin I would focus more… but everything would go back to normal as well.

We walked to Chemistry where our teacher, Mrs. Dickey, was distributing a piece of paper to everyone. Our first lab of the new marking period!

"Okay class. Does everyone have a lab sheet?" Mrs. Dickey asked just as Austin decided to waltz into the classroom.

"Mr. Moon, would you care to share with the class why you are late?" she said, placing her small hands on her hips.

Austin shrugged, "Not really."

Mrs. Dickey shook her head tiredly, her orange locks bouncing side-to-side, before giving him a lab sheet.

"Okay, with all _distractions _aside, in the corner of each lab sheet is someone else's name. That person will be your new lab partner for the marking period. Please sit with him or her at a lab station and begin working," the teacher instructed and everyone zipped around the class like frantic bees.

Of course, my lab partner was none other than the notoriously late Phone-Boy. I was not surprised anymore. It was as if the universe kept trying to push us together.

_'If only the universe would wake up and see that the one I love is DALLAS!'_

I slowly walked over to Austin with my feet dragging behind me. He just had to go to the station all the way in the back of the class. How did people work in the back? It was too far from the teacher.

I plopped down in the chair next to him and wrote my name on the paper. I bet Austin won't help me complete the lab before the period is over.

_'Fine! I'll do it all by myself and I won't put his name on the lab then!' _I thought, instantly feeling guilty for even considering not giving him credit.

Reading over the lab, my nose scrunched up in disgust. _'Ugh!'_ We are concocting slime. I kind of hoped this day would never come. I didn't understand why everyone liked this stuff. It was sticky, cold, and disgusting. But, worst of all, there was no educational value in creating slime. Why would I ever use slime in my life?

I pushed the lab away in disgust. The school lunch Trish had looked a lot like slime.

_'Oh, I think I'm going to be sick. Got to think of something else…'_

My eyes darted around the class for a distraction, almost forgetting that the biggest distraction was sitting right next to me. I let my eyes rest on Austin's laid-back figure. He had positioned his feet on the lab table and was leaning back in his chair, busying himself with that phone of his.

Suddenly something flashed in my head: _It's Friday!_

Oh, yes, the weekend is upon us. Maybe Austin would like to go do something… I mean, along with Trish and Dez, of course.

"Hey Austin, would you like to go do something after school? We could go to the arcade! My treat, of course," I said, knowing he couldn't resist something as good as a free ticket to the arcade.

_'That will pull him from that brain-sucking, evil device.'_

"Rain check."

Austin's Phone: 1

Ally: 0

I furrowed my eyebrows, growing a little irritated, "We could go out for pizza afterwards. My father got all these free pizza coupons from a new pizzeria that opened up so you can get ALL the pizza you can EAT," I said, hoping the bribe would work.

"Didn't I just say 'rain check'?" Austin snapped, still not looking up from that phone.

Austin's Phone: 2

Ally: 0

I sighed, biting down on my lip and lowering my head. I guess I shouldn't have tried to bribe Austin in the first place. I picked up my pencil and turned my attention back to the lab.

_'I wish Dallas was here. He wouldn't act so mean to me…'_

"Ally!" someone called my name and my head shoot up.

"Da-Dallas! Wh-what are you do-doing here?" I stuttered, smiling goofily.

_'FINALLY! The universe answers my prayers!'_

"Hey Ally. I just had to give something to Mrs. Dickey and saw you," Dallas explained, giving me his perfect smile.

"Hehehe!" I giggled uncontrollably before smacking a hand over my mouth.

_'Way to act stupid in front of Dallas.'_

"Why don't you ask Dallas to go out with you?" Austin piped up, not acknowledging Dallas's presence.

"What?!" Dallas and I shouted simultaneously; the only difference was that I was the only one blushing.

"Ally wants to go to the arcade and offered to buy all the pizza you can eat if you go with her," Austin explained in monotone.

"Uh, sure. I have football practice after school, but I'll meet you at the arcade around five o' clock. See you then Ally," Dallas said in an alluring tone. A tone making me feel so lightheaded.

_'Where did I go so right?' _I sighed happily.

As soon as Dallas left the room, I let out a small squeal and hugged Austin.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I thanked Austin while giggling.

He gently pushed me off, glaring daggers at me. I put my hands up in defense and got started on the lab.

.

After Chemistry, the rest of school went by in a blur. I rushed home quickly to turn on the shower and prep myself for my date with Dallas!

_'Date with Dallas! Those words have such a nice ring to them!'_

As soon as the water turned hot I stripped from my everyday school clothes and stepped in, enjoying the tingling sensation that captured my body. The shower has to be the best place to think. The warm water droplets running down my back conjures up so many creative thoughts it was unnatural. It just felt so good.

I stepped out of the shower after twenty minutes; the extra five was necessary to think of great things to say when I saw Dallas. I sat on my bed—my hair and body both wrapped up in towels, and picked up my cell phone.

If I was going on a date I would need some amazing fashion advice; and there was no one that knew fashion better than Trish…

Phone Conversation:

"Hey Trish, how was your day today?"

_"It got better once school got out. What happened? Why did you call?"_

"Oh, nothing really, except for the fact… I GOT A DATE WITH DALLAS! Eep!"

_"Oh, that's great… and I didn't mean that in a sarcastic way… at all."_

"Trish! This is a very big milestone in our relationship! I need your fashion expertise."

_"Ay Caramba! Your closet sucks. Okay, let's see what we have to work here… you still have that old gold dress I bought you for your birthday last year?"_

I quickly ran over to my organized closet and took out the shimmer-y gold dress. It was a spaghetti strapped dress that stopped at my knees and had a medium-sized, crème-colored ribbon that tied at my ribcage. It was quite pretty, but I never expected to wear it to an **arcade**_._

"Um, Trish, don't you think it's a little too formal?"

_"It's a casual dress. A good choice for a first date. Though, if you really need something, I want you to wear that ¾ sleeve sweater over it. That should dial it down some. Make sure it's the pretty brown one and that it STAYS OPEN."_

"…Okay. Than-"

_"Oh, we aren't done yet. Don't think you're going to wear those clunky black shoes of yours. No, no, no. Wear the sandals with the one-inch heel in them. That should be good."_

"Okay."

_"So, how did it happen? Did he ask you!? Or the other way around?"_

I chuckled to myself. Trish never wanted to be left out of something. She is the Gossip Queen. I laid out my date clothes before I responded.

"Well, actually neither of us. Austin brought it up," I confessed.

_"What? Why did—?"_

"Well, I originally asked Austin if he wanted to do the hanging out, but… he was too busy _making out _with his new cell phone. He got it from some Japanese corporation and says it is remarkable, but it does **not** look _that _impressive. I mean, it is just some bauble! How can it be so appealing!? It is almost like that dainty, obtuse phone is trying to replace me!" I spat.

I had to take a breather after that one. It is just, that phone is getting me so… worked up.

_"Wow. Okay, first of all, stop talking so formally. What are you? Fifty? Second of all, why are you telling me this? Talk to Austin. I mean, you sound super jealous right now and you're not even his girlfriend."_

I gaped at Trish's words.

"Girl-what!? No, I DO NOT sound like his girlfriend and I am NOT jealous!" I huffed, "Why are we even talking about Austin? I'm going on a date with Dallas! This is a happy moment! Dallas is so—"

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Dallas is so hot. Dallas is so perfect. Dallas this, Dallas that. Ugh, hearing his name over and over is so… UGH! It's boring! At least when you talked about all the things Austin did to you, it was interesting."_

"Trish! I didn't call for a lecture. If I needed a lecture, I would go to a REAL professor," I said, joking around.

_"Well, then! I'll just take my fashion secrets and hang up this phone!" _Trish said, pretending to be offended.

"No, Trish! Professor Trish, teach me your ways!" I pleaded through the phone and we both laughed.

We continued to talk for about an hour until I had to go get ready and leave for my date. You could not imagine the happiness I felt at the moment. I checked myself in my full body mirror, making sure I looked good enough to be considered to go out with Dallas.

I didn't know if other people saw it, but I felt so average. I just hoped today, I would look at least a tinge above average so Dallas would like me.

.

I waited in front of the arcade for several minutes, my anxious feeling increasing as every second passed. The suspense of waiting was killing me inside. Where was Dallas? I waited there for about an hour, fighting the growing knot in my throat. Was this what they called being stood up? I felt the tears trying to push through my eyelids and I fought extra hard to push them back.

Suddenly, my cell phone vibrated in my purse. It was a text from Dallas:

_Hey Ally, sorry I can't make it. I was lucky enough to get these few minutes to tell you this. My football coach is acting crazy over here. He is making everyone, even the water boy, stay extra hours from today throughout next week to prepare for the huge game against the undefeated Sharks. I am truly sorry since I really wanted to spend the day with you._

_-Dallas_

My lips curved into a smile and my body gradually relaxed from all the rushing relief. I was sad Dallas and I couldn't spend the day together, but at least he didn't stand me up without an honest reason. It gave me butterflies in my stomach hearing that he wanted to spend time with me too!

I was about to turn and go home when I spotted Dez and Austin exiting the pizza parlor across the street. Wait a second… Austin and Dez? I looked a little closer, making sure it was actually them.

_'That doesn't make any sense. If Austin went out with Dez, which would mean his high-tech phone wasn't distracting him. How dare he!'_

So, Austin was nice enough to give Dez the time of day and actually **listen **to him, but not me? I thought we were close enough that we broke down that ignorant wall.

Austin waved goodbye to Dez and was about to leave until he realized I was charging at him. I wanted to go up to him and yell at him, to scream in his face, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. As soon as I got up to Austin, all my anger disappeared and I was left speechless. It wasn't like I could hurt Austin's feelings like he had done to me.

"Uh, hello…" I managed to say.

Austin looked at me with a surprised expression, "Aren't you supposed to be with Dallas?"

"Well, I was, but his football practice was extended, so he can't make it," I said, depressed and looking at my toes peaking out of the brown sandals.

Austin snorted, "Sure he did."

I put my hands on my hips and hung my mouth open, feeling offended for Dallas.

"At least Dallas gave me the time of day! You wouldn't even look at me in school!" I shouted at him, gained the eyes of wandering people, "You were too busy fiddling with that unintelligent, piece of junk! What is so special about it anyways!?"

Austin raised his eyebrows at my paroxysm and watched me breath heavily.

"…Sorry you were jealous of my phone," Austin smirked and my eyes flared.

"I. AM. NOT. JEALOUS!" I barked at the top of my lungs, not caring who or what else heard me. I was just so tired of people thinking I was envious of an inanimate object.

How could I be jealous? Yes, I was a little ticked, but saying I resent a phone was going too far… wasn't it?

"Okay, okay! Don't get your panties in a twist. Come on," Austin laughed, grabbing my hand and leading me across the street.

"What? Where are you taking me?" I asked, clearly confused my Austin's sudden actions.

"The arcade."

.

Was it strange to say that I had never been in the arcade before? I only considered it before because I knew Austin liked the place. I really did not think there was a need to waste electricity on big energy-intensive game boxes and booths, dilating your eyes permanently on their bright screens.

The arcade was a bustling place. Teenagers and children ran around the place, racing each other to the next available game. There were those who were there to have fun, huddling in their own friend-groups. However, there were also those who were in-it-to-win-it, challenging the arcade games and ridding them of every last ticket they owned.

"Awestruck, huh?" Austin commented on my surprised expression, "I was to, my first time inside the Wonderful World of Gaming."

"Maybe I should just—"

"No!" he suddenly shouted, "You need a change from your usual bookworm schedule and have some fun once in a while."

_'I need a change? Yes, because I am the one that needs to change. And I'm not a bookworm!'_

"Well, all the cool kids read books nowadays," I pointed out, popping my sweater collar in a cool manner.

"No they don't," Austin replied bluntly before pulling me over to the skee-ball line.

I couldn't help but notice the couple beside us, tossing the dark brown ball down the alley and into the rings… together. Their hands intertwined as they held each other close, the girl giggling as they tossed another ball together. I sighed. I could have been doing that with Dallas. _We _could have held hands as he showed me how play the games in a romantic style.

I was pulled out of my fantasy when I felt a light-weighted bag plop on top of my head. A bag of tokens?

"Well, don't just stand there. You DO know how to play skee-ball? I picked the easiest game to start out with," Austin mimicked, a smirk laid satisfyingly on his face.

I gave him a face before placing two tokens in the machine's token slot.

_'Watch me Austin. Watch me show you up in your domain,' _I thought as I rolled the first ball down the tan, inclined lane with all my might.

The ball hit the back wall and rolled straight down into the largest pocket. Ten points for me…

Austin snickered at my horrible attempt and I rolled again. Ten points. Again.

"What! I specifically aimed for the fifty! I rolled it straight down the middle," I said exasperatingly.

I concluded that the game was cheating.

"I knew you were bad at sports, but this is just humiliating…" Austin laughed and I shot him a look, "You're flicking your wrist at the end. Here."

Austin took a hold of my hand, placing another ball in it. His fingers shot warmth through my cold hands as soon as they came close to me. I froze, almost forgetting the purpose of this close contact in the first place. Austin's face was full of focus as he moved my hand diagonally forward, plunging the ball into the hundred-point slot. I never knew how enthralling his eyes were. Like small chocolate orbs glistening under the bright lights. My mouth was suddenly dry.

"Do that," Austin instructed, instantly letting go of my hand and crossing his arms.

"Huh?" I whispered, remembering that we were playing skee-ball.

"Were you even paying attention? Eh, doesn't matter I'm bored of this anyways. Come on," Austin ordered, leaving his perfectly scored game.

I scurried behind him and we stopped at a machine with a red and blue gun stationed in front of us.

"No," I objected and stepped away from the scary machine.

"Yes."

"Why?" I whined.

"Because I said so."

Austin hastily put in the appropriate amount of tokens and handed me the blue gun. Zombie Killers 5. Sounded like _so much fun._

I knew Austin was getting a kick out of this one. Every other second, a bloody zombie popped up on the screen and I shrieked. I was shooting aimlessly, in attempt to make the horrid thing go away.

"Ally. It's not like it's going to _actually _eat you," Austin grinned, his character was perfectly intact while mine had already lost an arm.

It wasn't like I was scared of the zombie or anything. I just hated when things popped up in front of me.

"I know that!" I snapped, putting my gun down and walking away.

I had lost my character to the hungry zombies. Austin finished off the game quickly caught up to me.

"Okay, so you don't want play skee-ball and you want to shoot a zombie," Austin listed, "so what _does _the princess want to do?"

I twitched after he referred to me as 'the princess'. I was not a princess, but if I did have to choose a game…

Austin gave me a look and shook his head, "Are you kidding me? Wheel of Fortune?"

"It is a perfect game for me! And you can help since there is only one gaming system," I said and pushed four tokens into the machine.

"This is going to take long, isn't it?" Austin grumbled and I laughed.

.

We walked over to the ticket redeem center after a few hours. With all the tickets Austin racked up on from the skee-ball, zombie, and a few other games, he could redeem anything he wanted over the counter. The ticket scale read 2,567 tickets.

"What do you want?" Austin asked suddenly and I looked up at him with a confused expression on my face.

"What?"

"I can't be much clearer than that," Austin retorted and I slapped his arm lightly.

I scanned the prize wall excitedly, only one thing catching my eyes. It was a huge crème-colored teddy bear with a big black and white plaid bow tied around its neck. Austin seemed to notice my gaze and pointed out the teddy bear to the ticket cashier.

Austin handed the bear to me, chuckling at my wide smile as I hugged the bear.

"Do you need me to walk you home Princess Ally?" he smirked and I glared playfully at him.

"I think I'll be fine," I stated as we walked out of the arcade together, "But, thanks for today… and I'm sorry if I came off _a little _jealous of your phone."

What happened next was out of my control, as if my brain stopped working for the moment.

I turned to Austin and pecked him lightly on the cheek. We both grew silent, staring at each other with wide eyes. When I realized what I had done, I turned around and walked away stiffly. I did not mean to cross that line.

_'Though, the blush on your face begs to differ,' _my mind pointed out and I shook the thought away.

I just hope things won't be weird on Monday…

.

**Dun, dun, dun!**

**Phew, this chapter took FOREVER to finish!**

**I want a big, cuddly bear! -pouts-**

**Review!**

**(^w^)**


	8. Chapter 8

**How to Change a Bad Boy**

By: Janzelle

Chapter: 8

How to Play Prince Phillip

.

**Austin is pulled into playing Prince Phillip in the school play, Sleeping Beauty, and he is not a happy camper.**

**NOTE: If you do not understand Austin or his actions yet, don't worry about it. Austin is still a mystery to Ally and it is your job as a reader to pick out the little clues to how he ended up with such a personality change. :D**

**Enjoy!**

.

Recap:

Austin handed the bear to me, chuckling at my wide smile as I hugged the bear.

"Do you need me to walk you home Princess Ally?" he smirked and I glared playfully at him.

"I think I'll be fine," I stated as we walked out of the arcade together, "But, thanks for today… and I'm sorry if I came off _a little _jealous of your phone."

What happened next was out of my control, as if my brain stopped working for the moment.

I turned to Austin and kissed him lightly on the cheek. We both grew silent, staring at each other with wide eyes. When I realized what I had done, I turned around and walked away stiffly. I did not mean to cross that line.

_'Though, the raging blush on your face begs to differ,' _my mind pointed out and I shook the thought away.

I just hoped things wouldn't be weird on Monday…

.

(Ally's POV)

.

_Dear Diary__, Monday_

_…Hey… I really need to write this down. It's just that… something happened that should not have happened on Friday. I wish I could take it back, but that is scientifically impossible._

_How could I __**kiss **__Austin? I don't care if it was only on the cheek! A kiss is a kiss! My body and soul are both loyal to Dallas, so how can I go around kissing other guys willy-nilly? I must be the worst person ever! Austin probably won't talk to me ever again and it is ALL MY fault!_

_How can I make sure things stay friendly between us? I mean, I don't want to lose Austin as a friend. Even though he probably would never admit it, he is always there for me._

_…I must be crazy if I am asking my journal to solve my problems._

_On a totally unrelated note, the school play is coming up! This year the school is putting on Sleeping Beauty. Audition sign-ups start today! Oh, how I wish I could play the lead. To go up on stage. To sing, act my heart out, and obtain a standing ovation at the end. If only I wasn't so scared of the stage in the first place!_

_However, it didn't used to always be like this. When I was in first grade, I always got the lead roles in the school plays and they would be so much fun. If only I could have skipped the whole second grade mishap. If only I didn't act that day. If only I wasn't so darn gullible!_

_Now I'm glum again._

_Hey, that gives me an idea! Just because I can't go up on stage, does not mean I cannot be in the play! I can help out around the stage; I could be a stage director or work the lighting or paint the backgrounds! Oh my Pickles, and Austin can do it with me! Working in the play together would be so much fun. This would be such a great opportunity to look past that little, unimportant kiss that may or may not have happened. What kiss?_

.

I closed my journal/diary/songbook with an accomplished smile on my face. I felt like I just ended world hunger.

I had to run some errands for the principal and it took up most of my morning class time to finish. Though, I volunteered to help him, so I couldn't complain about missing so much class. I would be happy to help out our school principal and lighten up his hefty workload. As a reward for helping him, the principal let me sit in the library and curl up with a good book until the lunch bell rang.

_'Isn't the principal so nice? I got to read Sleeping Beauty for forty minutes straight! I have to get prepared if I am going to volunteer to help and make this play a success! Ah, it is such a romantic book…'_

As soon as the bell went off, I quickly packed my things and rushed off to the school's roof. Austin always ate on the roof. I did not understand why he does that, since Dez ate in the lunch cafeteria with Trish and I.

_'Maybe he likes being alone,' _my mind considered as I dodged Joe the Janitor and sprinted up the narrow stairway to the roof.

The wide area was empty; Austin must have not gotten here yet. I shuddered under the chilly winds. Winter wasn't far away and my icy breath was noticeable.

I pulled on my fleece jacket and sat down on the cement floor, waiting for Austin's arrival. I wondered if I should have told Trish I was not going to be able to sit with her in lunch today. Almost losing myself in my thoughts, Austin kicked the door open and scared the stuffing out of me.

_'How can he just abuse school property like that?' _I thought, squinting at the shoe-shaped, black print on the door.

He seemed pretty surprised to see me sitting cross-legged in the middle of the roof, awaiting his return.

"What're you doing up here, Princess Goodie-Goodie? I'm sure you know this place is prohibited to students," he said and I twitched, remembering that I broke the rules.

_'Be strong Ally, you are up here for Austin. You are here to stay friends. You are breaking the rules for a good cause,' _I reminded myself and took a well-needed, deep breath.

"Good morning to you too," I mumbled sarcastically while Austin crashed down on the floor next to me.

"Well, if you're going to be up here, don't run that mouth of yours," Austin ordered, nuzzling his head into his arms.

Was he not going to eat lunch? Did he just come up here to sleep at such a valuable time in school? After a few minutes of silence, I decided it was high time to defy Austin's threatening order.

"I made too many sandwiches. I was going to share them with Trish, but I had something I wanted to talk to you about," I piped up, watching Austin's head snap up suddenly and eye the small container I pulled from my backpack.

_'I like your cooking.' _Austin's words repeated over and over again in my head; an egoistical smile grew on my lips.

"Well, don't keep them all to yourself!" Austin exclaimed and sat up, stomach growling.

He leaned forward, just enough so his chin could rest on my shoulder. His hungry eyes followed my hands as they unlocked the container top and revealed the neatly prepared triangle sandwiches. Austin snagged one quickly, leaning his back on me and chewing with a childish smile nestled on his face.

"Listen Austin, I had to run some errands for the principal today and you are a constant conversation starter. Somehow… your school transcript came up and the principal mentioned your lack of after school activities. If you volunteer to help out with the play preparations, your transcript wouldn't be a problem anymore!" I explained and Austin stared at me as if I grew two extra heads.

"No. Way. In. Hell," he bluntly replied, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Austin!" I hissed at his use of bad language.

"I'm not prancing around with some prissy, obnoxious theater-rats," Austin retorted, taking a big, force-filled bite out of his sandwich.

"How can you ridicule something you've never tried or experienced in your life?" I asked and judgingly placed my hands on my hips.

"… I just can."

"Come on Austin. Please—" I pleaded, extending the 'e' in please and flashing a reassuring smile.

I cupped our hands together and instantly pulled my lips into the world famous 'puppy-dog pout'. Austin's eye twitched as he tried not to look at me, inevitably failing. I could see him beginning to give in.

"Argh! Fine!" he groaned, releasing his hands from my grip, "I help out with the stupid play, but I am **not **acting out **anything. **What play is it anyways?"

_'Yes! The puppy dog pout never fails'_

"Sleeping Beauty!" I squealed happily and Austin groaned again, rubbing his temples.

.

"Bring in the next batch of auditioning kids!" the head of the Drama and Theater Department, Mr. Hall, yelled.

Ten students came pouring into the auditorium from the halls, visibly shaking from nervousness. You may not know, but Mr. Hall was very strict when it came to picking the right students for each role. Overall, he was an amazing actor—coming from a background of Broadway shows—with a brilliant personality.

Austin and I signed up for the stage crew a few minutes ago and were immediately put to work. The play _was _in only one week and the stage crew seems to have their work cut out for them.

"Austin could you hand me that box of props, please?" I asked kindly, looking over the checklist of background scenes the stage crew needed to create.

Austin slowly looked up from his seat and groaned loudly, getting looks from the rest of the working stage crew. I wonder if he realized _he_was the only one _not_working.

"Are you going to groan _every _time I ask you to do something?" I said while Austin gradually rose from the chair, dragging his feet over to the prop box.

"Yes," he hissed, spitting as much venom he could into that single word, "Because you brought me into this and it is b-o-r-n-g, boring!"

"…You spelled boring wrong…" I pointed out in a small voice, but loud enough so he could hear.

Before Austin could retaliate, Mr. Hall beckoned him to come.

"Austin, can you come over here for a second?" the teacher called from center stage.

Austin dropped the prop box he was carrying and jogged over to Mr. Hall. He handed Austin a script and signaled Christina to come over as well.

_'Uh-oh.'_

"Can you read these Prince Phillip lines along with Christina? You know, just for the heck of it," the teacher asked mischievously and Austin shrugged his shoulders okay.

_'I hope Mr. Hall isn't doing what I think he is…'_

"I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," Austin read and raised an eyebrow, amused by his lines.

"Oh, it wasn't that. It's just that you're a…a…" Christina trailed off, suddenly becoming interested in her red shoes.

I could see why she was cast as Princess Aurora. Christina Reed was an amazing actress; she had been ever since she started playing lead roles in middle school. I always admired her natural talent for the arts.

"A stranger?" Austin said, completing her sentence and Christina giggled naturally.

"Mm-hmm."

"But don't you remember? We've met before," Austin reminded and Christina acted confused.

"We… we have?" she pondered and cocked her head to the side, letting her beautiful golden locks slip over her shoulder.

Looking at her now, she seems like a perfect replica of Princess Aurora. Well, if Princess Aurora was not a fictional character. They both had long, blonde hair, cherry red lips, and a model body. Did I mention how pretty she was? Just being around her, you felt as if she was royalty.

"Well, of course! You said so yourself. Once upon a dream," Austin replied with a smirk and Mr. Hall clapped dramatically.

"Cut! And we have our Prince Phillip! Someone get him fitted for costume," Mr. Hall ordered before checking off the Prince Phillip position on his clipboard.

"Who?" Austin asked and eyed the teacher, until it hit him, "Ha-ha, very funny. For your information, I don't do tights. And I especially don't play 'prissy princes' that wear them."

Austin shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and was about to storm out of the auditorium until I stopped him.

"Austin…" I started to say, but Christina interrupted me.

"Hmm, it's alright. I guess Austin isn't _man_ enough for the job. I mean, only _real men _can act and Austin clearly cannot. No worries. We can always find someone _better_," Christina said, striking a chord in Austin's man-pride.

His eye twitched as he turned on his heel and glared darkly at the girl, "Did I say I wasn't going to play the part? I meant, I would be _overjoyed _to be Prince William—"

"Phillip," I corrected.

"Phillip!" Austin yelled, grinding his teeth and flashing Christina a fake, overly forced smile.

_'How did-? Did Austin really fall for that? Wow, and I thought I was going to have to persuade him to play the part. I mean, being able to get a main role on a whim like that is such a great turn of events!' _I thought, watching the intense stare down between Austin and Christina. I didn't miss that heated blush on her face either.

"Perfect! Rehearsals start tomorrow," she told him, clasping her hands together and handing Austin a script and colored-coordinated calendar.

.

It's been five days into the play, and seven days since the accidental kiss. In-between this time, Austin hadn't even mentioned the kiss.

_'Did he forget? Was it not even worth remembering?' _countless questions ran through my head as I painted the ballroom scene along with four other members of the stage crew.

Austin decided not to show up for the mandatory Saturday rehearsal and stage preparation.

_'It is so like him to do this. He's always late for everything so I guess not showing up would have been the next thing on the list. I just don't get why he isn't here. Austin gets to play a wonderful part, a lead! What is there not to like?'_

"How are these backgrounds?" I asked Mr. Hall, tired from all of the stage crew's hard work.

He scanned each background scene, stroking his grey chin hair. We had prepared both the Ballroom and Maleficent's Castle scene; the forest scene was on the way. I just loved that feeling you got after you completed something you had been working on for days. It made me feel responsible, hardworking, and accomplished.

"Hmm, yes… I can see it now. The handsome prince twirling the beautiful princess across the ballroom. The love, the romance, the hormones… Amazing!" he praised and I smiled widely, "and the whereabouts of the Forest scene?"

"Ah, the Stylin' Crew," I began, popping my collar, "and I were thinking of adding some more natural colors to make the background look more realistic and cool. Other than that, we only have a few more projects to work on. Yeah, we are _that _good. Can I get a what-what?"

I popped my collar again, instantly smoothing it out and fixing my florally designed clothing. I had been working on my cool expressions and I think I improved. I mean, I thought that little demonstration of my 'fly abilities' deserves some 'Swag Points' or whatever they were called.

The teacher just stared at me, as well as the rest of the group in charge of background painting.  
_'Did I say something strange? Is there something on my face?'_

"How many times have I told you not to do that? You are an embarrassment to yourself," Austin commented, coming up from behind me.

"Austin! Where were you? You're two hours late!" I lectured, but shook my head, "Oh, it doesn't matter anymore. You need to go try on the Prince Phillip costume to make sure it fits perfectly."

I pushed him towards the costume setup area and one of the stage crewmembers handed him his custom-made costume.

"…"

"We don't have all day. Go, go!" I ordered and Austin shot me a deathly glare.

As soon as Austin walked out the dressing room, all eyes were on him. The girls squealed, blushes dashing across their faces. They huddled together and gossiped—stealing glances at Austin every five seconds.

That signature scowl was proudly positioned on Austin's face as he scoffed at his appearance.

"What the fuck, Ally," he hissed as he walked over to me, "I knew I shouldn't have done this. These. Tights. Are. So. _TIGHT_!" his voice raised an octave higher as he shuddered uncomfortably.

I burst out laughing at his complaints. I tried to muffle my loud chuckles, but it was no use. Austin's eyes were seeping anger as they glared poisonous daggers in my direction. It only made me laugh even harder.

Was it sad how much this Prince Phillip costume suited him _so_well? He looked like an actually prince from some far-off country. Wow, did he pull it off…

"Aw, don't be that way Austin. It suits you perfectly!" I complemented, though it only exacerbated the situation.

"You know what! I'm gonna k—"

"Austin! I mean, Prince Phillip! We need you on stage!" Mr. Hall called, interrupting Austin's death threat.

He groaned loudly and dragged his feet over to center stage. I stifled another laugh as I watched him, realizing he was probably feeling the same torture I felt when he saw my baby pictures.

_'Ah, karma. It's a beautiful thing.'_

.

The day we had all been waiting for was finally here! The day of the play. Everyone was extremely edgy; well, everyone except Austin. He still had that scowl sitting on his face, even while he sucked the life out of a grape juice box.

He probably would not admit it, but I knew somewhere inside of him, he enjoyed this. He got plenty of laughs out of it and actually bonded with some of the cast members. I never seen him get so involved in something school-related in my entire life.

The play began so smoothly. Christina's wonderful acting enchanted the audience, and only after a few lines too.

All throughout the scenes, I brought water and small snacks to the cast while they were on a resting period. I helped out in the sound booth and switched out some props on stage; well, when the auditorium lights turned off at least. The play was running perfectly and the audience loved it as well.

_'This day could not get any better… Well, it would if I was able to act, but we all know I cannot do that. If only I didn't have this horrible stage fright, I could be acting upon center stage right this instant. I am not saying the cast isn't great the way it is… I just, wish I could get in on the fun as well.'_

Christina's acting was so fluent, so realistic…

_'But I think it would look even better if I repositioned that pesky stage light above her,' _I thought and climbed up the steps to the lighting area.

I walked across the small balcony, where all the lights were lined up, and tried to maneuver myself through the tiny space.

_'With so many thick wires and cables on the ground, I am surprised I haven't tripped—'_

_Crash!_

The steel floor was the only thing I could see anymore. I shouldn't have jinxed myself by thinking about it…

I tried holding onto the stage light for support, but I ended up spinning it out of reach.

_'Ouch…' _I thought, rubbing my reddening nose, _'How can someone be so clumsy?'_

I slowly rose, hoping I had not drawn attention to my position from the loud noise.

_'Wait, why was everyone gasping and talking? There was a play going on!'_

I peered over the steel railing to see the cast and crew crowing around someone right next to the stage: Christina!

Oh. My. Pickles. I must have shifted the blinding stage light into her eyes while she was dancing. I caused Christina to trip off of the stage.

_'Seriously Ally!' _I scolded myself, _'Not only has my clumsiness hurt me, but it has also hurt another. A very important other!'_

I dashed down the aisle and pushed to the front of the crowd. The audience was up and about, trying to see over the crowding bodies, and to get a glimpse of Christina. I gasped as soon as I got to the front. Christina was unconscious and there was an abnormal bone sticking unnaturally out of her arm.

_'I broke the poor girl's arm! What is wrong with me? Am I just naturally unlucky?'_

I felt the tears filling up in my eyes. I tried to wipe them away, but a few had already cascaded down my rosy cheeks.

The auditorium was bursting with emotions of agony and apprehension. Everyone seemed to be affected except for Austin. He was sitting on the edge of the stage, glancing down at Christina's limp body with that signature scowl stuck on his face.

_'Does he not care? Was he born with a heart full of ice?' _I thought; the guilt was eating me up.

The ambulance came soon after to bring Christina to the closest hospital.

The auditorium was pulled into an unpleasant mood. People started to leave. The teacher was tensely pacing back and forth. And the worst part was, it was my fault.

"What wrong with everyone? You're acting like she's dead. Just pick another actress to play Aurora and get on with this stupid play," Austin exclaimed, everyone glaring at him as if he was as cold-hearted as Ebenezer Scrooge.

His attitude was the _last_ thing anyone here needed.

"Austin, it's not that easy!" Mr. Hall snapped, running a hand through his balding hair.

"Uh, yeah it is. Ally knows all the lines. Probably because she's weird and read the script countless times, searching for grammatical errors," Austin teased, smirking at me before continuing, "She can play Aurora. Plus, we only have one scene left and I'm pretty sure 'the show must go on' is like some stupid theater rule or something."

Mr. Hall blinked repeatedly at Austin, his mind registering everything the boy just spit out. He nodded his head gradually, running the rest of the play through his head.

"Yes, yes. That _could_ work! Someone, go get the blonde wig and extra Aurora dress from the costume closet! Ally go to the dressing room for makeup preparation! The show must go on!" Mr. Hall ordered and a few kids sprinted off.

I stood there, rooted to the spot.

_'I have to…act? In front of people? People that can judge me? No. No. NO!' _

I knew I owed it to Christina and the rest of the cast and crew to play this part, but I couldn't do that. I couldn't ever since second grade!

"Austin! I-I can't do that! I can't act! I can't stand in front of people!" I confessed, watching the faces of the cast and stage crew fall.

Austin hopped off the edge of the stage and stood right in front of me. He squinted down at me as if he was analyzing something.

"Hmm…"

_'What is he doing?'_

Suddenly, Austin gently grabbed my waist with both hands and hoisted me up and over his shoulder. My face slammed into his hard back from all the rushing force.

"What the-Austin! Put me down! I'm not going on stage! Put me down!" I shouted, kicking and squirming my body all the way to the dressing room.

.

"I'm not coming out," I pouted, hearing a big sigh on the other side of the door.

I sat there inside the dressing room, rocking myself in the corner.

Even though I put on the costume and let the two girls do my makeup, I couldn't come out. I only complied because I felt bad that they would have retrieved the costume and makeup supplies for nothing.

"What is there to be afraid of?" Austin asked through the door.

"Everything!" I snapped, throwing my hands up in the air.

"So you're telling me you are going to let down the audience, the cast, and the crew? What about Mr. Hall? You're letting everybody down just by saying 'I can't'," Austin pointed out and I raised my head.

_'Austin was right. Being a coward isn't going to solve this problem. Especially since it's my problem in the first place.'_

"You are right… I'm sorry," I apologized and Austin laughed sincerely.

"Why are you apologizing to me? Just stand away from the door," he ordered and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why would I need to—"

_BAM!_

Austin kicked the door open, slamming it into the wall and jogged over to me.

"Man, I love doing that," Austin said in awe, before shaking his head and focusing back on me, "Come on. If we don't hurry up now, there won't even be enough people left to call an audience."

Austin picked me up and placed me softly on my feet. He took my hand and started to run towards the stage. With every step closer towards the stage, I could feel myself second-guessing my decision.

"Austin, wait. I cannot do this. I'm too unqualified to take on such a big responsibility. Christina would be—"

"Would you stop fucking doubting yourself? I don't know what happened to make you so afraid, but just stop thinking about it," Austin snapped as we stopped in the center of the stage, hidden by the curtain.

"Look at me. Don't look at anyone else, just me. Don't even think about the people out there. They don't matter right now," Austin instructed, cupping my face with his hands.

He was looking directly into my eyes; seriousness was plastered all over his face. In some way, his eyes entranced me.

I did not feel nervous. I did not feel like I needed to vomit into some unsanitary garbage can. For some reason, I felt… at peace. It was as if Austin's eyes were hypnotizing me. I didn't think the audience would be a problem then. As long as Austin was right next to me, I thought… I would be all right.

"Oh-okay," I managed to stutter out, my heart beating rapidly.

Austin let go of me and sighed deeply.

As soon as Mr. Hall cued us to get to our positions, the nervous and uneasy feeling hit me square in the stomach. Everything, every emotion, was rushing back into me and I was having a hard time breathing. Everything was caving in and my world was getting smaller and smaller. I did not know what to do. My body was shaking uncontrollably, memories of second grade running through my brain, torturing me.

Unexpectedly, a strong hand wrapped around mine. It brought warmth into my bitter, cold body. It knocked away the uneasiness and brought the peaceful, tranquil feeling back.

Austin helped me onto the elegant prop bed, covering me halfway in the silver, shining sheets. I closed my eyes and awaited the start of the final scene in Sleeping Beauty, the kiss.

_'Wait… the kiss? THE KISS?! How did I not realize this earlier? I was so worried about __**being**__**on stage**__, I forgot what I was going to __**be doing **__in the first place! If me kissing Austin wasn't bad enough, now the roles will be switched!'_

I could feel my eyes twitching and lips quivering while Austin acted out his last lines, turning to me in the end. One step, two step, closer and closer; the inevitable was kneeling over me. I could feel him getting closer to my body. I flinched when his hot breath touched my face. The heat of his steaming lips centimeters away. I scrunched my eyes even more, waiting for impact. Though, it never came.

"It's a stage kiss, idiot. It just had to _look_ real. Don't get so flustered," Austin mumbled and I fluttered my eyes opened.

I almost jumped out of position from Austin closeness. I felt the blush rising to my cheeks; my heart leaping out of my chest.

Austin gradually backed away from me, taking my hand, and leading me out to the front of the stage. As soon as the ballroom music started we danced in twists and twirls. Luckily, Austin was leading me since I was not a very good dancer.

The lights dimmed, a single stage light shone on us while the crew switched the bedroom background to the ballroom scene. When the lights snapped back on, like magic, we were dancing in a ballroom with four other couples. I couldn't help but notice that small smile upon Austin's lips, causing me to smile as well.

.

"Ugh! I'm never doing that _ever again_," Austin groaned, collapsing in the chair on the side.

Even though we stumbled upon a few problems—Christina's accident and me throwing up when the cast bowed to the audience—the play still pulled through!

_'I cannot believe I got to act up on stage again!' _I thought, happily squealing to myself.

Though, I probably won't be doing that for a while. I mean, right after Austin and I stopped dancing and he let of me, I realized I was still up on stage.

Insert crazy stage destruction here

_'However, I should probably thank Austin. If he didn't push me, I would not have been able to experience the stage again. He probably won't admit it, but he was really there for me through the whole thing and I'm glad he was.'_

I stood next to Austin; an uncontainable smile stuck on my face, and I glanced down at him.

"What?" he hissed and I looked away.

"Nothing! …Just, thank you," I said softly and stared down at my suddenly interesting shoes.

.

**Can you feel the love tonight? Just kidding!**

**PS: Everyone! I'm trying really hard to update as quick as possible, but fan-fiction is not my entire life.**

**Review and Stay Tuned!**

**(^w^)**


	9. Chapter 9

**How to Change a Bad Boy**

By: Janzelle

Chapter: 9

How to Hate Gym

.

**We all are well aware of the athletic abilities of Ally Dawson: she has none. Will Austin be able to help her out?**

**Songs I've Used: Rubik's Cube by Athlete**

.

Recap:

_'I cannot believe I got to act up on stage again!' _I thought, happily squealing to myself.

Though, I probably won't be doing that for a while. I mean, right after Austin and I stopped dancing and he let of me, I realized I was still up on stage.

Insert crazy stage destruction here

_'However, I should probably thank Austin. If he didn't push me, I would not have been able to experience the stage again. He probably won't admit it, but he was really there for me through the whole thing and I'm glad he was.'_

I stood next to Austin, an uncontainable smile stuck on my face, and glanced down at him.

"What?" he hissed and I looked away.

"Nothing! …Just, thank you," I said softly and stared down at my suddenly interesting shoes.

.

(Ally's POV)

_Dear Diary__, Wednesday_

_Possible Song Lyrics?_

_-I'm like a kid who just won't let it go_

_-Twisting and turning the colors in rows_

_-I'm so intent to find out what it is_

_-This is my Rubik's cube_

_-I know I will figure it out_

_The whole play fiasco was amazing. If you were there, you would not believe your eyes. Austin playing a lead role?! Yeah, and that is not even the best part! When I screwed up and accidentally injured the princess, Christina, Austin was there for me. It is because of him that I was able to get back on stage._

_PS: Oh, and just so you know, I visited Christina in the hospital to make sure she was okay. She broke her arm and has to keep the cast on for six to eight weeks. I felt so bad, but she was nice enough to forgive me._

.

I had been having this weird dream lately. I would write it down in my diary, but I would rather not be reminded of it:

I was crying. No, I was bawling, kneeling down next to a body. I couldn't tell who it was because it was encased in a black darkness, too dark for my eyes to penetrate. A red liquid escaped the person's body and I bawled harder. Why was I crying? Who was this person? I closed my eyes and when they open again, I was sitting in a hospital chair. The person who was hurt was lying down in the hospital bed. I ran over to the bed, but my legs rapidly began to move slower and the bed moved out of my reach. I unexpectedly fell into darkness before waking up, drenched in my own sweat.

Every night, I had this nightmare and I couldn't figure out why.

_'Is it supposed to be a warning?'_

The subject kept grabbing me away from listening to my teachers. I even tuned out Trish when she was talking about how she was fired from Billl's Surf Shop.

Austin was not at school today. Well, he was not at his morning classes and when I sat on the roof at lunch, he did not show. If it was one thing I learned about Austin I knew that if he was not in class, he was always on the roof.

Austin had not been coming to school a lot lately. And when he did decide to show up, he left sometime after gym class. This skipping-school phase started a couple weeks after the Sleeping Beauty play. I just did not understand why Austin was not showing up for school. He already ignored his teachers and their lessons; missing school was affecting his attendance record even more. Though, that wasn't even the worst part. Austin would not tell me anything.

I tried bringing up the subject a few times, when I caught him at school a few days ago, but he would always get angry and tell me to 'butt out' of his personal life. I thought we had a better relationship than that.

During the play, Austin and I had such a great connection. We talked and laughed and worked together on a daily basis; and it was nice. Now, we barely talked.

How could he not see how concerned I was about him? When he did come to school, Austin looked so exhausted, like he hadn't slept a wink in months. It killed me inside watching him drag his feet to class and slam his head on the desk, hoping to catch a few Z's.

"Are you sure Austin's not a girl? The guy has more mood swings than you and me put together. Maybe he has his period," Trish joked and I gave her this are-you-really-cracking-jokes-at-a-time-like-this look.

"Trish! I am really worried. What if Austin's not eating right? What if he's doing something illegal or got caught up in some horrible deal he can't get out of? Worrying over here!" I said frantically, chipping the chocolate-colored nail polish off my recently painted nails.

We walked into the girl's locker room, putting our bags down and dialing in our gym locker combinations.

"Who are you? His mother?" Trish questioned sarcastically as she switched into her gym clothes, "I bet he's fine. You need to stop worrying or you'll get worry lines and that is _not_ a good look on you."

"Trish!"

"Okay, okay! Just, could you stop thinking about Austin for one moment of your life? It's gym time! The class where I find my happiness in pegging other kids in the face with dodge balls!" Trish said in awe, going into a fantasy where only she had fun.

I hated gym class. It was the first class I ever felt such a despising feeling toward. I couldn't throw a dodge ball, a football, or any ball in this case. If you had not already noticed, I was not athletically inclined. All my life, I tried my hardest to avoid gym class. Even in elementary school, when the children went out for recess, I curled up in the library reading a good book. Though, my plan-to-avoid quickly came to an end when I entered middle school and recess was no longer optional.

I sighed unhappily, changing into my gym clothes.

_'Please universe, anything BUT dodge ball. I bet the teachers still haven't erased my face imprints from the last game.'_

Trish and I entered into the gymnasium and immediately began our five-minute walking warm-up. We split up into our classes, each class playing a different sport for the day. Sadly, Trish wasn't in the same class as me. If only Austin was here, then I would at least have a friend to talk to—

_'Wait one moment! I know that mob of blonde hair anywhere!'_

I giddily fast-walked up to the tall boy. Though, as soon as I reached him, my heart fell. Austin looked _drained_! His eyes were slightly red with a few bags displayed under them.

"Austin! What happened? You look more tired than on Monday…" I trailed off, biting slowly on my bottom lip.

"Hmm? Oh, hey Ally," he greeted slowly, rubbing both eyes with his hands, "I was just… doing some late… reading or whatever."

_'Lies! Austin doesn't read!'_

We sat down in our class group while our gym teacher, Mr. Small, started to take attendance.

"Austin. The entire world knows you don't read," I stated bluntly, furrowing my eyebrows.

Why did he make an effort to lie? Lying only led to more lying. He should've just come clean and told me what was up.

"Oh."

Austin didn't even try to cover it up. Instead, he shrugged his shoulders, leaning his back on me, and softly closing his eyes for a brief moment.

.

Mr. Small decided that we would play a friendly game of basketball today. He split my class into two teams, though half of the girls complained when they were not picked for Austin's team. Fortunately, I was not one of those girls. I grabbed an orange penny, along with the rest of my team.

There was no doubt a lot of bias in the two teams. It looked more like our undefeated school basketball team and against Austin, three other girls, two guys, and I. They were in a similar situation as me (no athletic abilities).

"Ally!" someone called out my name. Though before I could react, the basketball struck me brutally in the back of my head.

I foresaw a headache in my future… Oh, wait, never mind. I felt the throbbing _now_.

_'Ow… that wasn't very nice,' _I rubbed the growing bump in the back of my head, while the guy who threw the ball, Mitch Goldstein, chuckled to group of boys in yellow pennies, _'Why would he pass it to me? We aren't even on the same team!'_

Just another reason why I hated gym. I was always singled out as the weak link of any team. Most of the time I was teased by the athletic students, since the rest of the students usually didn't try to participate in gym class.

However, I did not get why he tried to throw it to me in the first place. The guys usually dominated the basketball court while the girls huddle together on the sidelines.

I always tried to participate so I would get my class participation for the day, but the guys still only passed it to themselves.

"Ally!" Mitch called out again.

_'I think I'm realizing a pattern here…'_

I whipped around to the voice, putting my hands out to catch the pass and prove to those infuriating boys that I could in fact catch a basketball, but I was too late. The ball was already too close to my face and—with my reaction and coordination skills—it was a lost cause to try and dodge or stop it.

I scrunched my eyes up for impact, but, thankfully, it never came. That would have caused me to gain a bloody nose and I did not do well with blood. Instead, Austin had shown up right on time, grasping the ball with his hands and shaking his head judgingly at me.

"Wow, you really suck at sports," Austin joked as he dribbled the ball between his legs.

He dribbled around me, passing a few yellow-penny guys on the opposing team, and dunked the ball into the hoop, NBA style. It was called NBA, right?

"Aw, Austin. She would have caught it eventually," Mitch said sarcastically, "Come on, it wasn't going to hurt _that_ badly."

I felt myself getting red in the face, my stomach feeling queasy.

_'Why was gym class so hard for me? I can always overcome any other class I take. Why is gym so different?'_

I looked down at my worn-out gym sneakers, picked at my nail polish once more, and tried to ignore the spotlight of shame those guys were directing towards me.

"Yes, because it was just _so_ funny. If you really want a ball in someone's face, I could throw it at you," Austin suggested, spinning the basketball on his index finger and giving a quick smile to the victimizing boys.

"Oh, pretty boy has some claws. It's about time he put down the hair straightener and acted like a real man," Mitch provoked, a small blush brightened up his face.

Austin's eye twitched. He was about to slam the basketball at the guy's face, but I held his arm back.

"Austin, no. Isn't there a better way to resolve this?" I questioned, looking between both boys motherly.

_'You know, I've always wanted to join Peer-Mediation Club…'_

"The girl's right," Mitch agreed, motioning two other members of the basketball team to come over, "How about we have a little basketball match. Three-on-three. Then we'll see whose better. I'll give you and your lady-friend until tomorrow, after school, to find a third player."

"Ugh, why can't I just beat him up and be done with this?" Austin whined, turning to me and ignoring Mitch's pointed glares.

Mitch was an unusually large basketball player. His bulging muscles could intimidate even the toughest of teachers. Though, Austin still acted as if he could take on this brooding giant.

"Fine, then let's make it interesting. If you win, you can beat us up and we won't try and stop you. But, if we win, your pretty boy face is mine. Oh, and I won't forget about your precious Ally," he winked at Austin and the other two guys snickered in the background. Austin looked like he was about to blow a gasket.

"You better stay the fuck away from Ally or God so help you little shits—" Austin started to threaten, but I interrupted him.

"We accept," I blurted out and Austin's jaw dropped to the floor.

I didn't know why I just blurt things out sometimes. Maybe it was the horrible criticism of Austin or my hidden competitive side. Probably the competitive side wanting to finally break free from being locked up for fifteen years.

The guys laughed mockingly before leaving for the boy's locker room. Austin just stood there looking at me as if I had grown three heads.

"Are you crazy?! You suck at every sport imaginable! This won't be any different!" Austin shouted in my face, visibly steaming. Suddenly as if something clicked in his head, his anger diminished, almost completely, "You know what? Never mind."

Austin grabbed his schoolbag that was resting on the metal bench and stormed out of the gym. I followed quickly behind him.

_'Why is he leaving?'_

"Austin, wait! Where are you going?" I called after him, though he continued to walk away.

"I have 'things' to do," he hissed, not turning around to face me.

"What is it? What do you _always_ have to do?" I yelled, trying to catch up to him.

"None of your business."

"Well… can you at least stay just this once? I mean, we have to find a third player and practice if we want to have a chance against—"

"No. You want to know why? Because I've already missed too many days because of that stupid play and tutoring sessions; I can't skip out anymore," Austin snapped. Even though he was not looking at me, I could tell he was angry.

"But that's not even all of it. I'm not going to stick around and watch you embarrass yourself against the basketball team. I guess you'll just have to find two other players now."

_'Oh gosh… I made him mad. Now he definitely won't stick around! This game will be a thousand times harder without Austin there to help!'_

"No, no, no. Let's not be irrational here," I started, trying to maintain a cheerful tone, "Austin, if you just share with me what you must accomplish, then maybe I could help—"

"No," he spat, more forcefully than the last.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't need you sticking your pale nose into my business!" Austin shouted, running a hand viciously through his messy blonde hair.

A dangerous bullet shot straight through my heart. The first time I met Austin, he said the same thing. Did we really revert back acquaintances in just a short five minutes?

That lump in my throat was returning, slowly increasing as the seconds passed by. A watery feeling engrossed my eyes and burned my eyelids.

_'Does Austin hate me, or something? Is that the case? He doesn't talk about his family; he doesn't bring up his hobbies or anything in particular about him. It is like he is trying to keep me out, as if I was some type of disastrous virus trying to penetrate his body.'_

"Austin, why are you doing this? You never let anyone in, always keeping things to yourself. When are you going to _turn it all around and break down those walls of yours_?" I questioned, every bone in my body wanting to flee straight to my songbook and scribble down those possible song lyrics. Though, my heart overpowered and kept me rooted to the spot.

"How am I supposed to help if you don't tell me anything? How am I supposed to understand you?"

Austin stopped in his tracks, spinning on his heel to look me straight in the eyes. He gave me a laugh; a laugh full of frustration; and it was nothing close to his actual, loveable, **real** laugh.

"Who said that I wanted you to understand?" his words stuck to me like superglue.

_'No one said those words exactly, I just thought, since we were friends, that we would be able to understand each other more. Friends understand friends through a process called bonding.'_

With that, Austin had turned around again and continued to exit the school, leaving me to drown in my thoughts.

Not a moment later, a hand touched me, comforting me from my shoulder. I flinched under the sudden pressure, whipping around to see none other than my longtime crush, Dallas, standing before me.

"Da-Dallas! You what doing are here (what are you doing here)?" I said, jumbling up my question and mentally hitting myself for it.

Somehow he understood what I said, responding, "Hey Ally, sorry about Austin. He can be… frustrating at times. I couldn't help but overhear your fight. If you need a person to help you out in that basketball match, I'll be happy to help."

Dallas flashed his perfect smile, warming my body; the body Austin coldly threw to the side and abandoned. I gradually smiled back, pushing a few strands of hair behind my ear. The feeling of acceptance was such a wonderful feeling.

_'How lucky was I to be found by Dallas?'_

"Wow, he's really changed since then," he scoffed, bringing me back to reality.

"Since when?!" I asked quickly, a little too quickly.

Dallas looked at me with an eyebrow raised, "…Since the beginning of freshmen year; about a year ago," he answered, curiosity in his voice, "Why do you ask?"

I sighed. I wish that were more of a clue then 'just a year ago'.

"No particular reason…" I trailed off sadly.

After school, I was able to meet up with Dallas. He taught me some basketball skills like dribbling and passing. He was such a great teacher; just another _great_ quality of a _great_ man. Dallas even found a third person that could help us win, Alexander Gulch.

_'Though, even if we did beat the basketball team, I wouldn't beat them up. That would be silly and wrong.'_

Even though I was with Dallas, and I was extremely ecstatic to be with him, I couldn't help but let my mind wander back to a certain blonde-headed boy every once in a while. The more I thought of Austin, the more I remembered our fight, and the more I was detaching myself from practice. Something I needed gravely.

As soon as I got home that night, I ran up into my room and closed the door behind me. Don't worry. I did not forget to greet my father when I came in. My fingers clutched the Spiderman coloring book and additional crayons I bought for Austin. When I passed the children's store, it caught my eye from the display window; I just couldn't help myself. I felt as if I needed to buy it for him. You know, just to see him smile genuinely again.

I sat down in my comfy pink chair and scooted it closer to my wooden desk. I had only one objective to accomplish. I cleanly ripped out a piece of loose-leaf paper from a nearby notebook and grabbed my favorite pen; the one with the puffy purple feathers bouncing from the top.

**_What I Know About Austin:_**

_1). His name: Austin M. Moon; He never really told me what his middle name stood for…_

_2). Age: 15; sophomore like me_

_3). Likes: coloring books, pizza, the arcade, all kinds of sweets, stuffed animals, and, acting (though he won't admit it)_

_4). Is easily bribed_

_5). Likes my cooking :)_

_6). Sucks his thumb when he sleeps_

_7). Is a musical genius, but cannot write a song_

_8). Great at sports_

_9). Sensitive_

_10). Something changed him in freshman year?_

My hand stopped writing. I could not think of anything else I could possibly write other than explaining his appearance or grades. I sighed unhappily, dropping my pen back in the pencil holder and leaning back into my chair.

I thought that if I listed things I knew about Austin, I would be able to see that, in fact, I did know a lot about him. Sadly, that's not the case. I could list over thirty things I knew about Trish and probably over twenty things I knew about Dez. However, Austin was unsurprisingly the hardest of them all.

I sighed again and blew a piece of brown hair, that was uncomfortably itching my rosy nose, out of my face, watching it slowly fall back in the same place and continue to irritate my nose.

.

Austin wasn't in school today, big surprise. I knew I shouldn't have expected him to come, but I really thought he would. Maybe turn over a new leaf in the process.

The rest of the school day went by slow since every class seemed to drag on longer then the one before it. I usually did not complain about long school days because the more you are in school, the better education you get. It was just, the day was more fun when Austin was actually in class. Whether he was complaining, harassing, or just plain talking, the classroom was always more lively when he entered the room.

I stretched along the side of the basketball court, feeling the tightening pain in my legs as I pushed my body into a pike stretch. The moment of truth was here: The Basketball Game.

Dallas and Alex warmed up on the court, shooting three-pointers and dunks. However, they missed more than they usually did. I did not mean to complain but, Dallas was a football star and Alexander was a soccer goalie. They were not pros at the sport like Austin; but I was happy to be on a team with them.

_'Because I am more worse then Dallas with both his hands tied behind his back.'_

Mitch and his goons showed up a few minutes later and a kid-referee was shuffling her feet behind them. I could only wonder _how _she was pulled into this.

"Where's Austin?" Mitch spat, hints of disappointment shown on his face.

"Um, Austin, cannot participate with us today. He is… busy," I covered for him. It was not a lie since Austin _was _actually busy.

Both of our teams pulled up to our starting points and when the fidgeting referee threw the ball in the air, the game had begun.

Luckily, this was not a public event because I probably would have played like a deer in headlights. Mitch had caught the ball and, with little difficulty, slam-dunked the ball into the net. He shouted happily to his teammates, running back to his defended hoop while we collected the basketball.

The game moved on like this. Every other basket Mitch made, Dallas or Alex would shoot into the hoop. I could only assume Mitch was going easy on us too. Dallas seemed to send me apologetic looks every now and then, making me feel horrible that we were going to lose and get beat to a pulp.

I was no help to the team at all. Any time Dallas or Alex passed the ball to me, Mitch would snatch it from my hands in a matter of seconds and steal yet another point from our hoop.

_'I really am unable to improve at gym. I guess I should just stick to my academic classes. I mean, no one is perfect.'_

"You guys **suck**. How do you expect to win if you can't even score a good ball?" Mitch teased and his cronies copied. "I am going to enjoy this win—"

_Whap!_

A blue Nike sneaker hit Mitch square in the back of his head, knocking him to the hard ground.

"I'm here—gasp—I'm here. God, why is the school so damn far away?" Austin wheezed, putting his hands onto his knees to catch his breath. I chuckled when I noticed his lack of footwear on his left foot.

"Austin, what are you doing here?" I asked, running up to him. Dallas had called a timeout and joined us a few moments later.

"Do you know how guilty you make people feel? Your stupid, beat-up face kept flashing in my mind," Austin mumbled under his breath, though I heard him loud and clear.

He rubbed his red eyes and lightly slapped his flushed cheeks, "Why are we just standing here? Are we gonna play or not?"

Austin ruffled my hair, just like when he promised to make it up to me when he stole my song, a small smile escaped his lips.

He picked up his shoe, not forgetting to glare viciously at Alex to get him to run off.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Mitch smirked and his group snickered, "It won't make a difference, you're still going to lose. Check the score."

Austin made a face before glancing at the scoreboard the blushing referee was holding: Mitch- 57, Ally- 28.

"Are you kidding me?!" Austin yelled at Dallas and me, running his hand through his hair and sighing overdramatically. "This is going to be hard."

.

Even though Austin played like a professional basketball player, surprisingly making Dallas and I look like professionals too, the time ran out before we could claim our spot as winners.

Mitch- 107

Ally- 92

On the bright side, the team did very good since we were originally far behind.

Austin sat on the metal bench, panting and whispering curses. Sweat trickled off of his brow and he pushed slightly wet hair from dangling in front of his face.

Dallas sat on the side; a sad pout graced his beautiful face, causing me to pout as well.

Mitch and his basketball friends victory-danced and chest-bumped on the court, chucking basketballs in every which and way before returning his attention back to Austin.

"I believe we had a deal, pretty boy," Mitch smirked and Austin rolled his eyes.

"God, if your going to beat up someone, could you make it Dallas only?" Austin joked while Dallas shot him a warning glare. It surprises me how he was able to joke at a time like this. "Kidding! Then… just beat me up. Leave Ally and the 'boy who still wets his bed' out of it."

I stood there, biting my now non-existent nails. I know Austin tried to bail on me in the first place, but this is a horrible way of making it up! I do not want Austin taking all of the beating. I am the one who got us into this in the first place!

Mitch looked at Austin with a confused expression plastered over his face. He grabbed Austin's shoulders, roughly pulling Austin closer.

_'Oh gosh! He's going to head-butt him!' _I thought, not realizing what was **_really_** happening.

What came next was unpredictable. Eyes widening. Jaws dropping. Dallas bursting into hysterical fit of laughter.

…Oh, and lips crashing together.

When Mitch pulled away a couple moments later, Austin was completely stiff as if he looked into Medusa's eyes.

The only word that was able to escape his glistening lips was _'NO!',_ which he managed to shout repeatedly while he ran around the court like a chicken without its head.

Mitch stood their dumbfounded, "I thought I was clear when I said 'your pretty boy face was mine'."

I stifled a laugh, watching Austin try to rub off the unwanted kiss of his tongue with the back of his hand. It wasn't that hard for me to hide my laugh, considering that the event gave me more of a dull feeling in my stomach and funny, jittery feeling.

I kind of felt bad for Mitch knowing that Austin would not be able to return his feelings; you know, since Austin doesn't swing that way.

The blonde boy was still running around the court like a maniac, stopping at the hoop and banging his head against the solid, dirty metal. Probably to bang the memory from his head.

_'He must have really hated that kiss… oh wait!'_

It just occurred to me that I brought the coloring book I was going to give to Austin with me in my gym bag. I zoomed over to my bag to get it.

"Austin!" I called, immediately ripping his attention from the wretched kiss.

A surprised look pulled over his face and he ran over to me to retrieve the ingenuous treat. It seemed as if he had already locked up the dark memory to the far corner of his brain.

_'Hmm, I wonder if he did that with our little kiss,' _I thought, remembering the kiss I could not lock away.

"Holy shit, Spiderman!" Austin exclaimed as he flipped open the pages to a colorless cutout of Spiderman shooting his web-thingy in a cool fashion.

_'Wow, that was… way too easy…' _I thought, glancing down at Austin while he colored in Spiderman's suit red and blue.

Even though he was brutally rejected, Mitch still makes flirty eyes at Austin in gym and crams love notes in his locker. I knew I shouldn't have been thinking this, but I was pretty happy that I wasn't the only one that hated gym.

.

**Question of the Day:**

**-What do you think the next chapter will be about?**

**You are getting closer to the discovery of Austin's mysterious past!**

**Review!**

**(^w^)**


	10. Chapter 10

**How to Change a Bad Boy**

By: Janzelle

Chapter: 10

How to Work at a Nightclub

.

**Austin has been sneaking around since day 1 and Ally has finally had it. She is determined to figure out what Austin is doing.**

**Songs I Have Used****: Coming Home by Diddy-Dirty Money & Skylar Grey**

.

Recap:

"Austin!" I called, immediately ripping his attention from the wretched kiss.

A childish smile broke out on his face and he ran over to me to retrieve the ingenuous treat. It seemed as if he had already locked up the dark memory to the far corner of his brain.

_'Hmm, I wonder if he did that with our little kiss.' _I thought, remembering the kiss I could not lock away.

"Spiderman!" Austin exclaimed happily as he flipped open the pages to a colorless cutout of Spiderman shooting his web-thingy in a cool fashion.

_'Wow, that was way too easy…' _I thought, glancing down at Austin while he colored in Spiderman's suit red and blue.

Even though he was brutally rejected, Mitch still makes flirty eyes at Austin in gym and crams love notes in his locker. I know I should not be thinking this, but I am pretty happy that I am not the only one that hates gym now.

.

(Ally's POV)

_Dear Diary__, Friday_

_Possible Song Lyrics:_

_-I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_-Tell the world, I'm coming home_

_-Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_

_-I know my kingdom awaits if they've forgiven..._

_I've had it! I can't take it anymore! Ever heard of the saying, 'curiosity killed the cat'? Well, not knowing where Austin goes is killing me (metaphorically)! My curiosity levels are jumping off the charts. My mind is exploding with different conclusions to why Austin leaves so suddenly._

_I can't even sit down and put some good thought into writing how well the school day was today or how great it is to be Friday! I can't even finish the darn chorus to the possible song I have written above! Ah, excuse my language!_

.

I sighed grumpily, closing my songbook when the last school bell rang, warning all students that the school day was now over and the weekend started.

I was about to join Trish at her locker, a few turns away, but two conversing boys stopped and caused me to hide in a place where I heard them talk.

_'I really need to stop eavesdropping on Austin and Dez… eh, I'll start tomorrow.'_

I listened in closer when Austin opened his mouth again to speak.

"So, I got these tickets to some idiot's art show and—"

"—And you were wondering if I wanted to go! Awesome-sauce! When is it?" Dez interrupted happily, ready to rip his pants off and give them to Austin.

Austin raised an eyebrow, amused by Dez's enthusiasm for the arts, "Um, no. I was going to ask you to give them to Ally. You know, since she likes boring stuff like this," he explained.

Dez readjusted his pants, a pout visibly protruding from his lips.

"Why can't she go with you?" he asked.

"I have to work today," Austin sighed, a yawn accidentally escaping his lips.

_'Austin works? I have never heard him say anything about it before. I wonder where he works. I am surprised he actually knows how to work since he doesn't do his school work.' _I thought, chuckling to myself,_ 'Why is it that I find out more about Austin when I am eavesdropping then when I am naturally talking to him?'_

"Oh… Wait! You still work there? I can't believe you haven't been caught yet," Dez mentioned, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Dude, I'm Austin Moon. I don't get caught," Austin bragged with a smirk on his face and leaned onto the locker.

My breath hitched seeing as Austin was leaning on the locker I was eavesdropping behind. He was so close that I could smell his cologne, _A Summer's Breeze_.

_'Hey, that's the same one Dallas uses!'_

Austin looked up, his eyes darting side-to-side, though gave up soon after when he could not figure out where the sudden noise came from.

"You got caught spray painting Mrs. Riley's car lime green—"

"That's beside the point!" Austin cut him off agitatedly.

"Why can't you work somewhere else? If you get caught, you'll be in a pants-load of trouble," Dez said worriedly.

Austin laughed, "Dez, I think I'll be fine. This place is the best place I've ever worked at. Plus, they already think I'm 18 anyways, so it's all-good. Here," Austin replied, handing Dez the art show tickets, "Give these to Ally for me. I got to go, or I'll be late."

"Okay, but after your shift's over, you want to go see that awesome, new movie—and he's gone," Dez sighed when he realized he was talking to an empty hallway and clutched the tickets in his hand.

_'Wow, Austin. Way to be a good friend to Dez,' _I thought, shaking my head judgingly.

It seemed as if Dez was about to go look for me until he spotted me from my listening spot and jumped in surprise.

"H-hey Dez. How's it going?" I said sheepishly as I shuffled out of my constricted position.

"Hey Ally, man do I have something good for you… wait a minute, were you just listening to Austin and I?" he asked and stroked his hairless chin, not fully catching on to my actions.

Well, I was going to bring up the conversation anyways.

"Where does Austin work and why?!" I suddenly blurted out, my insides craving to know.

I needed to stop Austin from doing something illegal. I did not want him to get in trouble! I mean, what if he was a dr-dr-dr-drug dealer!? That was extremely illegal!

"Wha-what ever do y-you mean?" Dez stammered out, checking his wacky-colored watch. "Well, would you look at the time! Here. Austin wanted you to have these! Bye Ally!"

Dez pushed the two tickets to Greyson's Art Exhibit into my hands and sped off in the opposite direction. I sighed; I did not want to have to play this way, but I had no choice…

.

"Tell us where Austin works or I'll eat Carlos!" Trish threatened, crumbling up the sweet gingerbread man's leg and throwing the crumbs in Dez's face.

"Carlos!" Dez shouted in agony, thought no one could hear his screams of distress.

We were stationed in the janitor's closet with Dez tied to an old chair and me cowering in the corner. I did not know Trish would have gone this far to get a little information out of Dez. Though, somehow, my body wasn't objecting to this morally wrong method; as long as we found Austin and set him straight.

"I can't betray Austin! He's my best friend!" Dez exclaimed and Trish laughed evilly.

"Then you might as well say 'goodbye' to the rest of your family… your gingerbread family," Trish said menacingly. The weird part was that she sounded eerily calm and kind while picking pieces of candy off each gingerbread man.

"_NOO_! Not the gumdrop buttons!" Dez screamed, tears streaming down his face.*

Trish pretended to pour the sat-outside-in-the-baking-sun expired milk carton over Dez's creatively made gingerbread house and family of five. Not including Carlos, who was on a one-way ticket to Trish's stomach right about now.

"It's now or never, Freckles," she warned, narrowing her eyes at the boy.

_'Oh my, what have I unleashed?'_

Biting his lip, the redhead finally caved in, telling us the information we needed to know and I could not believe my ears.

Apparently, Austin was working at the very popular nightclub, **_Rush_**. Also known as an eighteen-years-or-older nightclub. Austin was a well-liked bartender and occasional right-hand man to the owner. The owner sometimes called Austin in very early to either get his opinion on something, help him set up, or plan out new ideas/themes.

Because of the play and extra tutoring sessions, Austin had to work extra hours to make up for the ones he lost or missed; aka, the reason why he looked like the walking dead nowadays.

_'Wow, his relationship kind of sounds like the friendly relationship I have with the principal, except it's ILLEGAL! I knew it! I knew Austin was doing something illegal; Ally Dawson was right! …I just feel bad for the owner since he put his trust in someone who was faking his age.'_

"Well, we have to go set Austin straight and tell his boss the truth. He cannot keep living a lie. Honesty is always the best policy," I lectured, watching Dez's face shake furiously.

"No! You can't get Austin fired! Then he won't be able to—mhmhmhm!" Dez started to say, but suddenly closed his mouth, trying hard to avoid eye contact.

"Won't be able to, what?" Trish asked, holding yet another gingerbread man and smiling maliciously.

"_George_! I can't tell you guys; I can't tell anyone! Please just let him go! George, I will avenge you!" Dez cried, strained sounds erupted from his mouth.

_'Oh my pickles, we are torturing the poor boy!'_

"Trish! We can ask Austin when we get to the nightclub. Can you please untie Dez?" I asked in the kindest voice I had, my moral compass repeatedly poking me in the back.

Trish groaned loudly, dragging her feet over to Dez's tied arms, "Ugh, are you serious? I liked him better this way…"

She released Dez from the deathly knot and he darted over to his ruined family of gingerbread.

"She-Demon!" he muttered under his breath. Trish tossed her hair over her shoulder and giggled, as if it was a compliment.

After some more… persuasion, Dez finally led us to **_Rush_**. It turned out to be a huge one-story building with the letters, 'RUSH', plastered on the front in flashing dark red colors. The long, framed windows revealed the pumping-party music. It opened up around six o' clock at night and closed around 4 o' clock the next morning.

_'Hmm, did anyone else feel a need to pop-and-lock?'_

An enormous line of eighteen to twenty year-old party people formed along the extended velvet rope.

"There's no way we're getting in there. Do you see the size of that bodyguard? He'll see right through us and chuck us into the next town!" I exclaimed negatively, biting my fingernails.

The giant, sunglasses-wearing security guard stood dauntingly, not forgetting to check people's identification cards twice before they were allowed to go in.

"Then we can just sneak in the back. Come on, Ally! Don't back out of this now!" Trish said, eyeing my fidgeting figure.

A wave of rebellion filled my body as Trish grabbed my hand and sneakily pulled me around the back of the club while Dez quickly followed. Around the back was a bare, rusty staircase that led into the far side of the nightclub.

_'How weird… I would have expected more security around this place.'_

We walked up the stairs, though when I tried to turn the doorknob, it was locked.

_'Well, of course.'_

"It's locked," I announced and Trish pulled out a Barbie pin from her tangled hair, letting a piece of it fall in front of her face.

"Move," she ordered and I stepped out of her way.

I wondered why Trish was trying so hard. Oh wait, I almost forgot our bargain from before the janitor's closet; I hope working at Candy's Candy Store for a week won't be boring.

Trish fumbled with the lock for a few minutes before finally forcefully pushing the heavy door open.

"Um Trish, where did you learn how to do that?"

"Oh, I locked myself in the candy store's storage room so I could catch a few Z's, but I forgot my key to open it up again… and, well, it took me some time, but I got it open!" Trish explained, looking very proud. "Okay, let's find Austin quickly because this is cutting into my sleep time."

_'It's only six o' clock…' _I thought quietly to myself as I followed Trish into the booming club.

.

I had to admit, the club was appealing and very insightful. As people danced, they grew thirsty. The clubbers bought the sugary sodas and drinks that caused them to get hungry again and buy the salty snacks and foods available. The salty snacks made them thirsty once again and the cycle repeated itself. It was a very smart business system.

_'Focus Ally! You are only here to find Austin and talk him into quitting before he gets in trouble,' _my mind reminded me and joined Trish and Dez in the search for Austin.

Surrounded by a dark, polished, wooden bar station with many bottles stacked upon many shelves was Austin. Bar seats, filled with girls fighting for at least one second of his attention, scattered across the outer layer.

Austin was standing there in a sleek new bartender's outfit, decked out in 1950's accessories, the theme of the night. Half of his shiny blonde hair was covered by a vintage, black fedora with a beige strip—positioned slantingly on top of his head.  
The whole nightclub looked exactly like a speakeasy; I felt complied to take pictures and write a complete research paper on the interesting subject.  
I shook the extra-credit filled thought out my head and focused back on the real problem at hand: Austin working as a bartender.

_'I mean, look at him, just handing out drinks to random 18-year-old girls!' _I thought hotly, watching Austin receive tips and little pieces of white paper decorated with phone numbers.

The problem I had with this was that he was encouraging these **_older_** party girls by winking and smiling at them.

_'Austin is sixteen! Sixteen years old!'_  
I was fuming, with steam probably pouring out of my ears; red was seeping into my eyes. The pit of my stomach was not taking this so well. It twisted and churned harder and more violently the longer I watched Austin flirt with these girls.

_'Last time I checked, work did NOT involve flirting!'_  
My legs twitched and suddenly started to power-walk their way over to Austin's station, with Trish and Dez hot on my tail. I did not think I was in control anymore; just like the time when I found out Jimmy Dickson lost my cute hamster to his mutant dog.  
_'I still mourn of that day…' _I thought as my body came to an expected stop right in front of Austin, after I pushed to the front first.  
"Wait in the back of the line, little girl!" girls shouted, or scoffed, "How did a little kid get in here?"  
As soon as Austin turned around from concocting another drink, that little smirk on his face was nowhere to be found. His eyes widened at the sight of me, nostrils slightly flaring, as he unsurprisingly dropped the glass.  
"... Damn it," Austin whispered, the cute sunglasses sliding off his shocked face. He quickly chuckled before proclaiming, "Heh, I'm gonna steal this lucky girl for a bit."

Austin winked at one of the angry, tipsy redheads, causing her to blowup in a fit of giggles. He wrapped his arms around my petite waist and lifted me carefully, but swiftly, over the counter. Ducking my head underneath the flat wooden surface, Austin quickly joined me, a frustrated expression on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you even find out? Did Dez tell you? Dez…" Austin questioned angrily, running a hand through his hair and knocking off the black fedora.

I knew Austin was speaking and I _should have _been listening, but for some reason I couldn't. I was looking right at him, but _he_ distracted me_. _Could you blame me? I had never noticed how beautiful his eyes were before. Well, yes, I would indeed see them and make note that they are a chocolate brown, but that was what anyone would do; you remember what your friends look like. However, I never took the time to actually **_look_**at them.

_'Mostly because he is always scowling and scaring people away…'_

Austin's eyes have to be his most mysterious asset: full of cheerfulness and bliss, but concealed by a powerful and hurtful memory, a force bursting with pain. Their creamy chocolate exterior suits them well. Just like chocolate, Austin's eyes were a creamy pool of rich, brown color; very enthralling.

Some how my eyes wandered down to that silver chain-necklace with the whistle dangling from it. Austin always wore that necklace to school. I wondered why. Maybe I should ask him—

"Ally! Are you even listening to me?" Austin hissed, snapping me back to reality—a reality where a particular blonde-headed boy was very livid.

"Huh?" I said in a drawl, not really hearing what he said.

Austin face-palmed his forehead, his fingers combing through his hair once more.

"Why are you here?" he asked exasperatedly.

Suddenly, my objective of coming to this place came rushing back to me.

"Austin. Trish, Dez, and I are all here to tell you to quit your job before you get caught! We don't want you to get in trouble, or worse, got to jail!" I replied, my hands covering my lips after the word 'jail' escaped them.

Austin sighed indignantly, "Ally. Go home."

I hung my mouth open in offense.

_'Why would he even consider something like that? You know what?—_

"—If you aren't going to tell your boss, then _I _will," I exclaimed, crawling out from under the counter and maneuvering myself over it.

"Ally! Wait, you're not even supposed to be here; get out before you get hurt," I heard Austin call from behind me, but chose to ignore his warning. He needed to quit; Trust me on this one.

I began to search around the perimeter for an office room, though it was fairly hard. I kept bumping into random party-people and needing to apologize to them. Somehow, I was swept by the immense crowd and pulled to the dance floor. I must have looked like a complete idiot just standing there all confused while others moved and grooved to the beat.

I was about to leave the dance floor, but someone grabbed my arm.

"Austin, you can't stop me—you're not Austin," I said warily, snatching my hand back.

A twenty-one-year-old man with a stubble-beard stood before me. His black hair was slicked back with gel and his eyes were an unappealing grey color. The smell of alcohol oozing from his hairy skin irritated my nose and alarmed me that this man was indeed drunk.

"Excuse me," I said meekly with a quick smile and tried to leave, but the guy took hold of my hand once again.

"Yurr purr-witty," he slurred, a toothy grin escaping his lips and his hand tightening his grip on my wrist.

I felt the heat rise to my face and now sweating palms; my heart was beating so fast, I heard it ringing in my ears.

"Pa-please let ga-go of my hand…" I stuttered out, hoping it was assertive enough. Though, the guy only laughed.

"Don-cha want ta haff fun wit mwee?" He slurred some more, his face looking extremely disappointed.

But, that changed quickly, a smile spreading across his face. Rocking slowly to himself, the drunken guy let go of my hand to roughly grab me. His sweaty hands clamped down on both of my sides, jerking me over his shoulder. My face slammed into his back and the guy staggered back a bit.

_'Ouch… What-What is he doing?' _I thought, rubbing my nose.

The minute he started to walk off the dance floor, my mind went blank. My mouth suddenly went as dry as the Sahara desert. I felt my pupils growing bigger and water filling them up because I would not blink. I wanted to scream, but my brain would not process right. I wanted to kick and punch, but neither my arms nor legs would move. No one seemed to notice, or care, that I was being carried off to who knows where.

"Hey!" a familiar voice shouted sharply, "Sir, I am asking you kindly to put her down."

The guy turned around to face a calm Austin and released his grip on me. I fell hard to the ground with a loud _Thud!_

My feet slowly shuffled toward Austin, my head hung low.

_'How embarrassing. No matter how silly or serious it is, Austin is always saving me from it. I bet he gets tired of always having to watch my back. I bet he gets tired of me,' _I sighed, glancing up at the confident boy. _'I just really wanted to save him from this job, so I could be the one to help HIM and not the other way around. I just want Austin to not think of me as the weak and clumsy damsel in distress.'_

"Good, you're not as dumb as you look," Austin mumbled under his breath before shaking his head, "Okay! I am going to have to ask you to leave—"

"I ain'ts goin' nowheres!" the guy yelled, causing a commotion, "Ya beta left! Or ima pop off on ya!"

Austin placed his hand on his hips and raised an eyebrow. I hope he understood that guy because I did not.

"Dude, I'm not going to fight you—"

_Bam!_

The drunken guy lunged forward, throwing his fist into Austin's jaw and sending him stumbling backwards onto the dance floor. Austin's eye twitched as he sprung right back up, glaring vituperatively at the cackling guy.

"I'm gonna **_murder_** you," Austin darkly stated and tackled the guy to the ground. Throwing punches in his face, the guy was completely helpless; his vision was too blurry to aid him in any way. Though, fortunate for him, a tall man in a business suit was able to pry Austin away from the now unconscious guy.

Austin was about to pounce on the middle-aged man that interrupted him, but immediately froze once he realized who it was.

"Crap…" Austin's whisper was barely audible.

"In my office. Now," his voice boomed over the loud speakers even though it did not seem like he was trying to talk so loudly.

.

I sat timidly next to the quiet Austin as we waited for the man—who I have learned was the owner—to speak.

"Austin," his voice bellowed, "I am very disappointed with you."

"But Austin didn't start the fight. That guy did! He punched Austin in the face!" I defended, not really knowing why.

If Austin was not defended, he would probably get fired and this whole horrible experience would get resolved.

"Ally," Austin said sharply and I shut my mouth in confusion.

If this were school, Austin would have defended his position and bothered the principal until he caved in. Why didn't he say anything?

"As I was saying, you know the rules. It doesn't matter who started the brawl, employees are strictly prohibited from fighting. I thought I taught you better," the owner finished, his powerful voice had a tinge of dissatisfaction in it. "You do realize I am going to have to fire—"

He could not even finish the sentence before Austin quietly left the room. Even though no words escaped his mouth, I knew Austin was mad. I felt a sensation of killing intent rolling off his skin from where I sat.

"Austin?" I said, puzzled. I turned back to the owner and gave a quick smile. "Please excuse me."

I shuffled out of the awkward office room and chased after Austin. When I finally caught up to the fast-walking boy, I reached a hand out to stop him. Though, before I could touch him, Austin grabbed my wrist. His grip was painfully tight, causing me to wince under the pain.

"Ouch, that hurts…" I yelped, trying to retract my hand from his.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you? You just **had **to meddle?" he said calmly, though when he turned towards me, his eyes were full of shadowy anger.

Such resentment sent shivers down my spine; which was so weird. I was terrified of Austin. Something I had never felt since we became friends. Around Austin, I always felt safe and secure; something not even Dallas could make me feel. Recent scenes of the drunk guy looming over me flashed in my mind and I shivered again, more violently than before.

"I-I'm sorry you cannot work here anymore. I just didn't want you to get in trouble… if it makes you feel any better, I can help you look for another job. Trish could put in a good word for at one of her old jobs; which she has had a lot of, heh-heh, so picking another job shouldn't be any trouble for you. I'm not saying it would have been troubling in the first place…" I rambled under his intense stare, my arm starting to shake irrepressibly.

Austin's eyes seemed to soften up as he left go of my wrist and sighed deeply.

"Are you okay?" I asked and Austin's eyes flickered my way.

"Just peachy," he sharply answered through gritted teeth, turning on his heel and shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'm… glad that guy didn't do anything to you," he added in a monotone voice before walking away.

Seeing Austin in range, Dez perked up, scrambling to his feet, and quickly followed behind him, not daring to open his mouth.

.

**Meh! You all thought the entire truth was going to come out!**

**-That will be saved for the two-part chapter coming up next!**

***: From Shrek if you didn't catch it! (****_Do you know the Muffin Man? The Muffin Man? THE MUFFIN MAN!—ah, now I need to watch that movie!)_**

**Review and Stay Tuned!**

**(^w^)**


	11. Chapter 11

**How to Change a Bad Boy**

By: Janzelle

Chapter: 11

How to Have Christmas in a Cave

_Part 1_

.

**Christmas is almost here! The presents, the blissful snow, the jolly Santa knocking at your door! Too bad the Dawson's and three friends are going on a sudden vacation.**

**-I just want to thank everyone for reading HTCABB; it means a lot!**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

.

Recap:

"I-I'm sorry you cannot work here anymore. I just didn't want you to get in trouble… if it makes you feel any better, I can help you look for another job. Trish could put in a good word for at one of her old jobs; which she has had a lot of, heh-heh, so picking another job shouldn't be any trouble for you. I'm not saying it would have been troubling in the first place…" I rambled under his intense stare, my arm starting to shake irrepressibly.

Austin's eyes seemed to soften up as he left go of my wrist and sighed deeply.

"Are you okay?" I asked and Austin's eyes flickered my way.

"Just peachy." he answered through gritted teeth, turning on his heel and shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'm… glad that guy didn't do anything to you." he added in a monotone voice before walking away.

Seeing Austin in range, Dez perked up, scrambling to his feet, and quickly followed behind him, not daring to open his mouth.

.

(Ally's POV)

.

_Dear Diary,__ Sunday_

_Winter break is finally here! And guess what? Christmas is right around the corner! I usually don't get excited for the presents since my father isn't one to buy or make very good/sentimental ones. I just enjoy having fun and talking with my family. Although, I already bought everyone's presents, including my friends. Let's see:_

_-For Trish, I bought her a sequin and accessorizing kit for 'adding pizzazz to everyday life' (or so the box claimed) and a new cell phone case._

_-For Dez, I bought him three jars of Baconnaise; a combination of bacon and mayonnaise to spread on your sandwiches and subs. I really don't know why, but he'd been dying to have it. I also bought him four rolls of film for his brand new video camera._

_-For Dad, I made him a special calendar and pager so he can organize himself a little better._

_-For Aunt Rudy, Grandma, and Danielle, I made them special gift baskets with all of their favorite things in them; I added a picture of Austin to Danielle's (hmm, I wonder if I should not have done that…)._

_-Lastly, for Austin, I wanted to make something really sentimental for some reason. I guess I just wanted to go all out on someone's gift. Even though it took forever to make by hand, I did it! A handmade guitar pick necklace. It is a lovely silver color with the words, "To Austin, Merry Christmas!" engraved on the front and a pressed picture of a snow wolf on the back. The best part is, you can detach the pick from its chain and strum a guitar with it._

_I hope Austin likes it. Does it sound too lame? I really put a lot of blood, sweat, and tears (metaphorically) into it._

_Well, on other terms, do you remember that reoccurring nightmare I kept having since the basketball match? The one about the shadowy figure laying unconscious at my feet? Well, I think I have finally stopped dreaming about it! No more waking up in the middle of the night for me!_

_However, I did have another weird dream (luckily, I can remember it). Actually, it felt more like a distant memory than a dream._

_The entire scene was hazy and hard to see, but it looked like I was back in eighth grade again. I waddled onto the bus with a ton of books, bags, and papers; plus my humongous trombone. I never really understood why Mrs. Ginger wanted me to play an instrument twice my size. Anyways, I crammed myself into a two-seater with all of my stuff packed around me. All I seem to remember was the bus jerking forward by accident and my trombone slipping and whacking me in the head. Austin had just hopped onto the bus and, for some reason, was standing there looking pretty worried. He asked me if my head was okay and I nodded dumbly. Austin smiled warmly before traveling to the sacred back of the bus with some boys I was not familiar with._

_It's a weird dream since Austin doesn't ride my bus. So how was he able to board it? What surprised me even more was his beaming and bright, with a hint of mischief, face. When has Austin ever looked like that? Actually looking like he enjoyed his life? I mean, before the winter break, Austin seemed a little detached from the world; detached from me. Ever since the nightclub fiasco, Austin hasn't really talked to me, almost like we reverted back to just classmates once again. I cannot let this—_

.

"Ally! Come downstairs for a moment!" my dad called from the family room downstairs.

I slammed my diary shut, startled by the sudden shout, and immediately exited my bedroom.

_'I hope I am not in trouble…'_

Dad was sitting on the couch with an elated smile spread across his lips. He waved five tickets to who-knows-where in my face.

"What are those?" I asked, relieved to see that I was not going to be punished.

"Five free tickets to the Snowy Peak ski resort and lodge in Vermont! Five FREE tickets! I worked hard inputting my information over and over on the contest's site just to raise my odds of winning these tickets! Now look! They're in my hands!" my dad explained ecstatic, "Since Aunt Rudy, your Grandma, and Danielle won't be able to make it, I have decided to let you bring your little friends."

I stood there quiet. Disappointment washed over me quickly.

_'I won't be able to see my family over the break?' _I thought unhappily, _'I mean, I am happy about dad winning those tickets, but I was kind of hoping to see everyone again.'_

Dad must have noticed my sadness since he dialed down his cheery voice, "I know you were dead set on seeing your Aunt again, but don't be sad. We'll have a whole lot of fun at the ski lodge and then you can tell Aunt Rudy all about it when we get home. I'll invite her over on the last few days of your winter break and we can have our own little Christmas party," Dad comforted and I perked up a bit.

"You know what? You should invite that Austin kid; I haven't seen him in a while," Dad seemed to regain his excitement as he exited the family room waving the prized tickets in his hands.

Either the happy, excited feeling I was _supposed to _feel was having a delayed reaction or I just froze up when he mentioned Austin. I forgot how my family fell in love with him ever since he came over for Thanksgiving.

_'Just one small problem... How will I be able to ask him? I am pretty sure he dislikes me ever since I meddled in his job and got him fired,' _I thought, suddenly remembering something he said to me the first time we met in the beginning of the year:

_"Stay out of my life like everyone else. I don't need your pale nose sticking into my business, especially since I disgust you."_

I chuckled. I doubt he dislikes me as much as he did when he read my diary that day. Austin seems to have come a long way since that day. Though, I think he was right not needing my… nose sticking into his business since I might I have a tiny meddling problem.

_'And if you have a problem, 'who ya gonna call'?Ghostbusters! Sorry, I mean Trish.'__******_

Phone Conversation:

"Trish, I think I have a bit of a meddling problem," I confessed, though Trish didn't sound so surprised.

_"Well, anyone could see that. You completely ruined Austin's life," _the petite Latino replied bluntly.

"You helped!"

_"… Really Ally?"_

"I know, I know. It was just easier to blame you."

_"Well, when did you notice you had this problem?" _Trish asked therapeutically.

"Hmm, around the end of September. Or maybe it was October?"

_"So, basically you're saying around the time you met Austin? Figures, you stick to him like glue. Hey, how come you don't care enough to meddle in my life?" _Trish huffed, but quickly regretted those words, _"Never mind, don't meddle. I like not being miserable."_

"Trish!"

_"Sorry, sorry! Have you ever thought about why you meddle so much? And only in __**Austin's **__life?"_

I paused a bit before answering. That was a good question I couldn't find answer to.

"Um, frankly I do not know. I guess maybe because he is one of my best friends… well, that wouldn't make any sense because you are my best friend as well. Maybe to get to know him better? Ugh, I don't know!" I rambled, racking my brain with possible solutions and answers to why.

_"Don't hurt yourself over it. You might want to just apologize and be done with this already. Fretting and worrying for too long is bad for your health," _Trish said. _"Now, if that was all you needed to talk about, I got to go help my mom get the stupid house ready for my disgusting cousins. Argh, I hate it when they come over!" _Trish complained, sniffling a little over the line.

I was tricked into going over Trish's house when her cousins had come over and it was… very unpleasant. I came home that night with fourteen different stains on my clothes from water balloons—filled with unknown liquids—her cousins attacked us with. I shuddered, but quickly remembered the tickets my dad showed me earlier.

"Hey Trish, what if I told you there was a way you could go on vacation away from your obnoxious cousins for three days and three nights?"

_"I would say I love you and when do I pack?"_

I laughed over the line before continuing, "Great! My father won five free tickets to the Snowy Peak ski resort and lodges and is letting me bring three friends. We would have to leave early tomorrow morning though. Sorry for such a late notice, but my father had just got the tickets in the mail," I explained, hoping Trish wouldn't be mad about it.

_"Are you kidding? My cousins are flying in really early tomorrow morning. The faster I get to leave, the better! I got to go. Must tell mom! Bye Alls!" _Trish said, before hastily hanging up the phone and probably running to wherever her mother was.

I knew Trish said she wanted to be some famous actress, but I thought she should actually consider being a therapist or a career similar to that. How many times had she helped me out with that advice of hers?

_'Well, one ticket down, two more to go!'_

Dez was the easiest out of all three, since he agreed to come before I could even finish asking him. My only objection was when he asked to bring his huge black anchor with him.

Austin was going to be hard though. I wasn't sure if I should ask him over the phone or walk to his house.

As if I could hear Trish's voice buzzing in my ears, _"To his house!"_ was all I needed.

.

On my way over to Austin's house, I couldn't help but let my mind wander a bit. Between the weird dream and the way he had been acting around me, there was no way that was a distant memory. Austin always looked so troubled nowadays. I just hope he would come too. Maybe Austin needed a vacation away from this town; I knew something happened here that was bothering him and has been for a long time.

I swallowed hard as I stepped up the little, wooden porch stairs to Austin's cottage. I self-consciously fixed my hair and smoothed down my winter jacket before ringing the silver doorbell.

_Fumble! Fumble! … Crash!_

I raised an eyebrow as I tried to figure out what was going on in there. I heard a faint, "Oops" before the door swung open to reveal a surprised Austin. He was bundled up in a snug, guitar-themed sweatshirt and ripped black jeans.

"…What are you doing here, not-pizza-delivery guy?" he asked slowly, crossing his arms.

"Um, well, you know. I was just … in the neighborhood, taking a stroll… and I thought, 'Hey, why not stop at Austin's house?' So, here I am! Heh, heh," I blathered with a sheepish smile.

I could not bring myself to tell Austin the real reason for why I was there yet; I did not want to hear him reject me.

"Weirdo," Austin muttered and walked back in the little house. I took that as a ticket to enter as well.

I scurried inside, closing the door behind me, and following Austin to the cozy-looking family room. I stood awkwardly in the middle of the room while Austin sat comfortably on the couch.

"So, would you care to tell me the real reason why the Princess Ally has graced me with her presence? On a **Sunday**?" Austin said calmly, though visibly agitated about something.

I fidgeted a bit before finally finding enough courage to ask Austin.

"Well, you see, my father got these tickets to a very popular ski resort in Vermont and I was wondering if you would like to come as well. I mean, we have extra tickets and everything and I already asked Trish and Dez to come as well so it will be more fun than just dad, you, and I knowing I have a tendency to bore others…" I trailed off, remembering when I was explaining Newton's Laws of Motion to Trish and she fell asleep.

"Yeah, you can be boring," Austin paused, noticing a piece of broken glass on the floor and grumbled. "but I'll come."

I sighed in relief. At last, the exciting feeling my father felt earlier filled up inside my body as well.

"That's great! We have to leave early tomorrow morning though since it will be a very long drive!" I pointed out, mentioning other valuable traveling information to Austin also.

.

Monday came quickly, especially since we had to leave so early in the morning. My father had attached his coffee to one of those stadium drink-hats, ready to conquer the long drive. I kind of wished I had my driving license; then I would be able to help out with the driving.

When it was time to pick up everyone, I climbed in the front seat to my dad's van, which seated six people in all. Trish was waiting outside when we drove over to her house first, visibly jumping with excitement.

"You don't know how much you saved me Mr. Dawson; from _that_—" Trish pointed to her mother waving her goodbye with seven of Trish's rowdy boy cousins, curiously sticking their heads out the door.

Dez was painting his mailbox rocket red with a toothbrush when we arrived at his house next. His only answer to why he was painting his mailbox in the first place was, "It was lonely. So I gave it a makeover. Look! Mailbox 354 is checking her out already!"

He hopped in the car once he rid himself of all that paint, so he did not track any red into the car. It just occurred to me that we were going to **drive** to Vermont, a 28-hour drive! Apparently, dad would be able to save $106.34 if we drove then if we flew.

_'Now I can see why we had to drive so early. The tickets are valid from Tuesday to Thursday (Christmas!). With such a long drive, we have to leave at 2 o' clock in the morning!'_

Austin's house was within walking distance to mine, so I wondered why dad did not go to him first. When we stopped at Austin's house, he was sitting outside on the porch, leaning against the dark blue door. My dad honked the car horn, but Austin didn't even flinch.

"Oh, he must be sleeping. Austin's a real deep sleeper," Dez piped up, now eating a wedding cake.

_'Will someone tell me where he got that!? I am positive Dez did not have a cake in his hands when he hopped in the car.'_

My dad instructed me to go and get Austin. I sighed, ignoring Trish's pleas of waking him up with a hand in cold water or a yell through a megaphone. Just like Dez said, Austin was indeed in a deep sleep with his luggage pushed to the side of him.

_'Who sleeps out in the cold like this without supervision? That was completely unintelligent of him to do so. I mean, what if some bad person were to take him away?'_

My thoughts added frustration to my calm mood, though it quickly went away when I looked down at Austin. His face looked so peaceful and **_harmless_****. **Entirely different from when he was awake. In some moments, he would lightly scrunch up his eyelids, but relax them a few seconds later. I stifled a giggled when I noticed what he was holding, a big, tan plush puppy. Austin's head resting on top of the plush as he held it close between his arms and pulled-in knees.

I didn't want to wake him up, considering how adorable he looked right now, but my dad was calling us to hurry up from the car. I gently shook Austin's shoulders and whispered his name in attempt to wake him up. In response, he swatted a free arm in my direction, almost hitting me in the face, before actually opening his eyes.

"Hmm?" Austin groaned, his eyes lazily blinking only halfway.

"Austin, it's me, Ally. It's time to go to the ski lodge now," I said, feeling almost like an adult talking motherly to a two-year old.

Austin nodded his head and intertwined his hand with mine. I stared at the boy, confused by his actions; though he looked as if he'd fall back asleep at any moment. He slung the luggage over his shoulder and held the puppy close to his chest with his free arm. I started to walk to the car with Austin following in a sleep-walking trance. There was no way he was fully awake, since Austin probably would never hold my hand at will.

_'I should see just how asleep Austin really is…'_

"So, Austin, what's your middle name?"

"None of yer business."

"… Okay, what are you going to do when you get in the car?"

"Color."

"Color what?"

"Spiderman." he answered so slowly.

_Pfft!_

Austin crawled straight to the back of the car, stretching his legs out since the entire back row of seats was his.

The van was filled with silence five minutes into the long drive. Trish kept trying to start up conversations, but only got Dez to speak up. I gave small replies to some of her questions and statements, but I was mostly focused on the little rear view mirror that perfectly mirrored Austin from the far-back seat.

Like he had said before, Austin colored in the Spiderman coloring book I bought him for a few brief minutes, until he woke up completely.

"What the—when did I pull this out?" Austin muttered to himself, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, and stuffed the coloring book back into his string bag.

He ignored Trish's conversations, plugging up his ears with his headphones and raising the volume of the music on his iPod high enough for only him to hear.

As if no one saw him, Austin pulled out the small metal nametag necklace from his pocket. He smiled grimly at the inscription hidden on the back before putting it around his neck and hiding it under his shirt.

I did not mean to stare at Austin through the mirror, but I couldn't help it. For the first time in my life, I didn't feel like reading the amazing novel I brought along nor did I want to write down lyrics. I just wanted to stare at the little, rearview mirror.

The rest of the ride was pretty dull and boring. Trish gave up trying to start conversations, Dez finished his wedding cake within two hours, and Dad decided to blast country music in our ears for **twenty-six hours**. Lucky for Austin he had headphones and never noticed Trailer Choir getting down on the guitar.

_'Longest. Drive. Ever,'_ I thought, my eye twitching in irritation.

Though, it was all worth it once we arrived at Snowy Peak, Tuesday afternoon. I immediately jumped out of the stuffy van to be captivated by the beauty of the place.

The lodge looked like a lovely winter wonderland. The snow dusted mountains looked magical to the point where you could just stand there and stare in awe. I felt my nose starting to freeze and go numb from the chilly wind. Back in Miami, the weather would be a little cold. We never experienced so much snow before; it was great to try out a new setting! I just wished it would snow.

_'That would just make this experience even more perfect.'_

A single snowflake glided through the wind and plopped right on my nose, dissolving from the heat I gave off. Just like that, the sky answered my little wish and let glistening snowflakes dance across the wind. I smiled wide at the magnificent view, but quickly wanted to enter the lodge and thaw out my freezing body.

.

My father checked us in at the check-in counter while everyone else brought the luggage from the car. The tickets were good for two of Snowy Peak's best suites, so the rooms were divided up between the girls and the boys.

_'This is just like the Brownie Scouts, when Trish and I went camping and we shared a tent. You know, except for the tent and horrifying insects.'_

The rooms held such a serene feeling. Their simplistic designs made them look so pretty. There were splashes of luxury around the suites though, like the faucets looked like actual gold and the pillows were filled with high quality feathers.

Even though I just spent twenty-eight hours in a congested, music blasting van, I was not as tired as I thought I would be. Actually, I wanted to take the afternoon skiing class for beginners (saw it in the pamphlet). I dressed for the occasion, pulling on my purple snowsuit and thin-but-warm jacket.

To my surprise, Trish decided to come along with me.

_'Probably thinking I'll fail miserably. Well, as long as I believe I can do it, I can achieve it as well!'_

The instructor of the class was a perky middle-aged woman with strange, hot pink hair. She knew much about the sport, gaining my trust quickly. The class consisted mostly of eight to twelve year olds.

_'Perfect place for a fifteen year old sophomore in high school!'_ I thought sarcastically as the instructor explained the dangers and wonders of skiing.

In no time, most of the other kids were able to conquer the sport, dubbing it easy or lame. However, I was still having trouble. The instructor looked like she was trying everything she could to help me, but I still could not grasp the concept of skiing.

Giving me a great push, I slid forward down the bunny hill, inevitably falling flat on my face. Trish chuckled, sitting on the sidelines and filing her nails, while the other kids just laughed. It didn't matter how cold the snow was since my burning red face was most likely melting it.

_'Really? Do I have to be terrible at __**every **__sport imaginable?' _I huffed, still face-forward in the snow. _'Dad was a great swimmer back in high school, but I cannot swim. Mom was a great dancer all of her life, but I cannot dance. Will someone tell me where this horrible gene came from!?'_

When I finally decided to get up, a hand was held out waiting for me. Austin stood there on his snowboard waiting impatiently for me to take it.

Austin pulled me back up with that scowl on his face, "Skiing is for wimps."

It seemed like all the twelve year old boys who overheard Austin's rude comment left the class to go switch out there skis for snowboards.

"Then I must be worse than a wimp if I can't even ski," I sighed and brushed a small pile of snow off my shoulder. "It's not like I have no respect for an instructor or teacher, but I don't think she will be able to help someone like me. You know, no athletic abilities over here."

Austin shook his head abruptly, objecting to my statement. His hands firmly grasped my waist, giving my body a small tug and leading me across a leveled piece of snow. I stiffened a bit out of surprise, but quickly relaxed. It WAS Austin. No need to keep up my guard or anything when I was around him.

"If you just point your feet in like this, you can go faster. Then like this to go slower. For your case, don't lean in too much or you'll topple over," Austin instructed.

_'Now, why didn't my __**real **__instructor teach me like this?' _I thought. _'I doubt if Austin didn't point out those details, I still wouldn't understand how to ski.'_

Being so close to him, it was hard not to smell that cologne I grew to love on him. _A Summer's Breeze_; it seemed to fit Austin much more than Dallas.

When Austin let go of my waist, I perked up, wondering why. My stomach felt like it lurched and the warmness flushing my cheeks soon left. I sulked a bit.

Though, I soon realized something: I was actually skiing, **_by myself_**! A giddy smile escaped my lips as I slowly stopped myself without falling on my face and ran back over to Austin. I must have looked so foolish running in those big, red skis.

"I did it! I did it! **(A/N: Lo hicimos! We did it! Ah, Dora…)**," I exclaimed, giving Austin a big hug.

I even proved myself wrong, thinking that I would never be able to learn how to do an athletic activity.

Austin ruffled my hair, like he always did when he was either proud of me or apologizing to me. I pouted angrily and tried to smooth down my messy hair.

.

After a fun filled day in the snowy mountains and hills, Austin, Trish and I decided to go to the lodge. I found out they sold fresh cups of homemade hot chocolate, cider, and coffee every night.

_'Oh! I'll buy Austin a cup to thank him for helping me learn how to ski,' _I thought and walked quickly over to Harry's Hot Chocolate.

I turned my back away from the boy for **_two_** seconds, just to get his hot chocolate, and Austin already finds some vacationing girl in the lodge. It was hard to watch Austin smile at this girl who was completely under his alluring spell.

_'How can he smile like that to some girl he JUST met? When Austin met me, he scoffed at my presence! Why is there such big difference between the way he treats me and the way he treats other girls?' _I thought feverishly, balling my free hand into a fist.

Austin seemed to mumble something funny to the girl since she blew up into uncontrollable giggles.

"When is Austin not picking up girls?" I muttered under my breath and sat down in a wooden chair on the other side of the room. I sipped the hot chocolate I now labeled 'mine'.

"Actually, it's kind of weird. The first time I met Austin in seventh grade, he really didn't care for picking up girls; just wanted to hang out with the guys and pull harmless pranks, go to the arcade, or out to the coolest concerts. Austin was so fun to be around, people just naturally flocked around him.

"I had moved away for a bit, but came back freshman year. Austin was completely different. Luckily, he was still nice enough to befriend me again, since the rest of our friends from seventh grade did want anything to do with me. I wonder, if I hadn't moved away, would Austin have stayed the same? We were pretty close," Dez finished, sipping slowly on his hot chocolate and feeling satisfied.

I had nearly jumped when Dez started talking, but kept quiet when valuable information about Austin began to slip out.

"So… did Austin ever tell you what happened?" I asked curiously after he finished his hot chocolate.

"Yup."

"…Would you care to shed some light on the subject?" I asked again, trying to maintain a nice tone.

"Hmm, Austin told me if I ever told anyone, especially you, that he would hang me from a tree by my toes. I kind of don't want to be hung by my toes," Dez replied and shuddered a bit.

"Oh… no, it's… okay," I replied, trying to uphold my smile.

_'Why wouldn't Austin want to tell me? __**Especially me**__. How could he say that? Even after we have become such good friends?' _I thought glumly.

Dez must have seen through my fake smile since he quickly whispered to me, "Okay, okay! I'll tell you, just don't tell Austin _I _told you," he took a deep breath before continuing. "Austin… he was… tricked by some bad men from an illegal company and was going to be kidnapped. His parents tried to bail him out of it, but they were killed in the process. The guys ran before the police showed up and it all became a big mess. Austin can't help but blame himself for the accident and went haywire afterward."

_'Austin…' _was all my mind seemed to think. My eyes grew soft on his lean, but muscular physique. _'Is… Is this why he can be so mean sometimes? Why he looks like he hates the world? The people he loved the most were ripped from his hands, killed in front of his eyes. He always seemed so distant and detached even when we were in our closest moments. Does he really not want to get attached to someone again?'_

Dez said something else, but I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to hear him.

"Austin…" I accidentally said aloud.

Realizing someone did indeed call his name, Austin looked away from the girl. Though, as so as he saw me, he stared bewildered. Within seconds, a dark rage seemed to cloud his widened eyes. Austin completely left the random girl and darted quickly over to me.

_'I'm not sure if I should be happy or scared he is charging at me.'_

Austin grabbed my hand and pulled me into the coincidentally opening elevator. As soon as the door closed, his eyes pierced into my body, searching for a single answer.

"Who told you?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

I bit down on my bottom lip as I tried to think of different lies to keep Dez's toes safe. Though, it was no use since I was a horrible liar.

"Um, I—uh… no one really, I—um… it kind of slipped out, by accident… it wasn't Dez!" I shouted the last part, looking completely guilty and nervous.

"Dez told you?!" Austin snapped, ready to go find a certain redhead, but I stopped him.

"No, no! Please don't hang him by his toes!" I added quickly. "Austin, why are you so angry? Why is it so wrong that I learn something about you?"

I stared up at the troubled blonde, my eyes mixed with feelings of sympathy and pity. _'Poor Austin…'_

"That's why!" he hissed, pointing directly at my commiserating face. "I never wanted _you_ to look at me any differently."

I have never seen Austin look so distressed before. My heart lurched to the side, painfully beating out of place.

_'What could I say?'_

I felt like my brain temporarily turned off.

"Ha, who am I kidding? I should have known coming on this trip wouldn't have worked. What am I even doing here?" Austin questioned to himself, pacing around in the elevator.

As soon as the doors reopened, Austin walked out, leaving me standing there stiffly. I didn't know what hurt more; disappointing Austin or watching him walk away.

.

**Well, that's the end of part 1!**

**Note: Snowy Peak is not a real ski resort/lodge.**

****: The Ghostbusters slogan.**

**Review and Don't Worry, Explanations Come with Part 2!**

**(^w^)**


	12. Chapter 12

**How to Change a Bad Boy**

By: Janzelle

Chapter: 12

How to Have Christmas in a Cave

_Part 2_

.

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry I'm not updating daily. I have my calculus/comparative literature/geography/chemistry finals this week and I'm stressing out big time!

.

**Austin's past has been revealed, but there are still some holes to patch up! Now that Ally knows, will she try and reconnect with Austin or just give up on the difficult blonde?**

**-Songs I have used: Stronger by Kelly Clarkson**

.

Recap:

"That's why!" he hissed, pointing directly at my commiserating face. "I never wanted _you_ to look at me any differently."

I have never seen Austin look so distressed before. My heart lurched to the side, painfully beating out of place.

_'What could I say?'_

I felt like my brain temporarily turn off.

"Ha, who am I kidding? I should have known this wasn't going to work. What am I even doing here?" Austin questioned to himself, pacing around in the elevator.

As soon as the doors reopened, Austin walked out, leaving me standing there stiffly. I do not know what hurt more; disappointing Austin or watching him walk away.

.

(Ally's POV)

_Dear Diary__ Wednesday_

_Possible Lyrics:_

_- You think you got the best of me_

_- Think you've had the last laugh_

_- Bet you think that everything good is gone_

_- Think you left me broken down_

_- Think that I'd come running back_

_- Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

_Itsnowed tonight… snowflakes glowed under the nightlights as they made their way to the already-snow-covered ground. The windows frosted up a bit as well. It was probably tremendously cold outside; good thing I was in my cozy suite._

_Today, I felt… weird. I wished I would just cry because then I'd know I was sad. Or maybe if I felt the need to scream into a pillow, then I would know I was angry and frustrated. I knew after Austin ran away from the elevator yesterday, I was hurting on the inside. However, now I didn't feel much at all. One thing I did know was that I was nothappy. It was weird. How could someone feel nothing? Maybe if I had chased after Austin I would not feel like this; such an empty feeling._

_Ugh! Who felt this way on the holidays? I should be singing jolly Christmas songs and laughing along with family and friends! I never experienced a holiday so gloomy._

_I hadn't seen Austin after yesterday. I hope he didn't run off anywhere. Well, it was Austin; he was probably just lounging in the boy's suite._

.

I closed my songbook and put it back in my suitcase. I did not want anyone accidentally spotting and reading it. Though, before I put it away, I noticed that there weren't many pages left in the worn out book.

_'I might have to go buy a new one soon. Argh, I hate shopping! I can never chose something… there are so many choices!'_

I took a quick shower, throwing on my lavender floral dress and mild-grey sweater. I slipped on my knee-high socks and stuck each foot into my new tan moccasins.

When I got out of the bathroom, Trish was already awake. She had the TV turned to the local news channel. The handsome weatherman seemed to being warning locals about the sudden avalanche warnings.

"… Due to harsh winds yesterday night and a rapidly approaching cold front, be careful when going out today folks!" the weatherman portended, "Snowy Peak, Winter Ever After, and Top of the Mountain have all closed their mountain trails accordingly. High avalanche warnings are being broadcast throughout Vermont."

Trish turned off the television and yawned while stretching out her legs.

"Darn! And I was _so_ going to walk ten miles on a deep, snowy mountain today!" Trish exclaimed sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Good morning Trish. Even though there are high winds today, you can visit the historical store! I heard it has a lot of information about Snowy Peak and how it was founded," I explained happily and ready to check it out myself. Though, her uninterested expression told me she could care less. "Or you can just go to check out the cute boy that works there."

"Really? Is it the tall one with the brown hair? Eep! I better go get ready!" Trish squealed before claiming the bathroom for herself.

_'While Trish is occupied with that, I'll just have a quick look in the boy's room to see if Austin is okay. I really hope he isn't mad.'_

I walked across the hall and knocked on the door. Dez answered it ten seconds flat. He was a little sweaty, which made me step back a bit, and jittery. He sighed when he looked at me and stepped to the side.

"Oh, it's just you. Hey Ally," Dez said, lacking his usual spunk.

_'Sorry for not being the person you expected,' _I thought contemptuously before walking into the room.

The room was very messy. Then I remembered they were all boys supervised by the king of disorganization. I glanced around the room, but Austin was nowhere to be found. All I saw was my father snoring in the bed on the left.

_'Hmm, there are only two beds in here, so did someone sleep on the floor or something?' _I wondered curiously, but quickly shook my head and focused on the real reason I was in the filthy room in the first place.

"Hey, where is Austin? Down at the lodge?" I asked, cocking my head to the side and turning to face Dez.

He shuffled nervously, rubbing some sweat from his brow before speaking, "Um, well, I don't know. I don't think he came back to the room yesterday. I tried to stay up and wait for him to come to the room last night, but I'm not really good at staying up past ten. I just looked all over the resort, but I couldn't find him."

"Wha-what?" I gasped, my body going stiff.

"I'll call security," my father suddenly spoke, startling both of us by his quick appearance.

_'What if Austin got caught in a sudden avalanche? What if he got lost and is currently freezing out in the woods with the wild bears?!' _I thought worriedly, biting my fingernails until they all became uneven stubs. _'I got to go find him! It's my fault! If I can't find Austin, I-I don't know what I'll do!'_

I made a beeline for the door of the boy's suite, but someone hastily caught my arm.

"Ally… I know what you're thinking and it is too risky. Come on, it's Austin! I bet he is perfectly fine somewhere bonding with a reindeer," Dez comforted, though it was hard to hide that concerned look plastered across his face as well.

"Dez, let go of my arm," I said calmly, ripping my arm from his light grip. "I need to find Austin."

This wasn't some lost dog that would eventually find its way back home. This was Austin. I could not just sit here and wait impatiently for him to stroll in unharmed or be carried in **_frozen_**. I needed to find him and make sure, for everyone's sake, that he was all right!

I ran back to my room and pulled on my warm jacket and snow boots. I grabbed a flashlight and a decorated gift box—Austin's Christmas present. I didn't know why I wanted to bring it; it just felt right to have the small box with me.

.

_'Dez said Austin wasn't in the resort, so maybe the mountain and hill areas?' _I thought, walking past the flashing sign that said, "Avalanche Warning".

I shuddered, feeling guilty for not obeying a warning sign, but it was for Austin's safety. That was a good reason to ignore it, right?

I continued to walk around the mountain trails and shouted Austin's name constantly. The minutes seemed to get away from me and in no time three hours passed by. My nose grew numb and I wished I brought Trish's ski mask with me. I was growing unfocused and tired and decided to take a quick break.

Out of nowhere, the ground began to shake and one thing popped in my head.

_'Avalanche!'_

I ran as fast as I could away from the dangerous mountain without looking back. Once I was back on level ground, the shaking gradually stopped and I looked up at surrounding mountains. No snow seemed to move in my area and I let out a sigh of relief.

_'Well, I guess that woke me up. Break time is over, now to find Austin. Wait… where am I?'_

I glanced around the snowy environment not seeing a trail or sign in sight. Ominous trees encircled me and I felt my heart beat faster with every passing second. Oh, how I had the worst luck at times.

Every bone in my body told me to continue walking and see where it would lead me, but my mother once told me that if I ever get lost, don't move a muscle.

_Rustle! Rustle!_

The hair on the back of my neck stood up from the sound of rustling coming from the trees. My eyes widened and darted side to side looking for answers. Something touched my shoulder and I screamed, swatting it away.

"God, Ally! Why the hell are you screaming?" a familiar voice hissed at me and a smile of respite pulled over my lips.

"Austin!" I shouted and hugged him. He stood there tense and about to say something, but the ground began to shake once more.

Thinking it was just another fake rumble I chuckled at the danger. Austin turned towards the increasing sound, his breath growing raspy at the sight of tons of tumbling snow.

_'Oh. My. God,' _I thought with my mouth hung open and legs refusing to move.

He promptly grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the mountain once more.

The snow was gaining on us and my adrenaline was not working correctly. Even though we were close to sudden death my body continued to run slower. Austin noticed this and, in one swift movement, picked me up in one arm and sprinted faster.

_Crunch!_

"Shit! Shit—OUCH! Are you fucking kidding me!" he yelled in an exasperated, shaky voice, whipping his head around and scanning the area.

Austin spotted a cave and dove in just before the snow could cover us. He lay down on the cold cave floor breathing heavily.

_'Gosh, I must've heavy. That's probably why I can't do anything athletic, like running for my life!' _I thought as I flicked on my flashlight and set it in the middle of the cave. The cave walls were illuminated under that soft light.

"Damn it," he cursed, holding his ankle. "I must've twisted it when I was running."

The ankle immediately began to swell up and turn a reddish, purple color. I scooped up some ice and put it in one of the spare gloves in my pocket. I laid it on top of his bulging ankle and he winced in response.

"Sorry… you wouldn't have hurt yourself if you didn't have to carry me," I apologized guiltily.

"Who goes outside in an avalanche warning?" Austin spat.

"How can you blame this on me? We wouldn't be in this situation at all if you didn't runaway!" I defended myself and looked away from Austin.

"What are you talking about? I came back to the room around eleven. I just couldn't sleep so I went to the lodge," he explained, crossing his arms.

"That's impossible! Dez said he looked all over for you," I said, bewildered.

"Well, it's Dez. He can't stay awake past ten anyways. He probably didn't look hard enough. For crying out loud, I was on the couch with Veronica!" Austin said exasperatedly, combing a hand through his hair.

_'Veronica?! Who is Veronica?'_

"Oh, yeah, _sure_! Of course you were with some girl! Makes perfect sense to be in the lodge with a girl you barely know instead of just talking to your **_best_**friend, Dez, or **_me_**!" I suddenly burst out saying.

_'Why was I so livid?'_

If I knew the answer to that, I would have never yelled in the first place.

"Wha-what?" Austin stuttered and for the first time since I've known him.

"Austin, I am standing right here In. The. Flesh," I pointed out, emphasizing the last few words. "—but you choose to go talk to some girl you don't even know. Why are you being so difficult? Just talk to me! I wouldn't be this close to you if I didn't _want_ you to talk to me…if I didn't _want_ you to open up to me. But, I _do_!"

"I—" Austin tried to counter, but I did not let him finish. I needed to get this out; this burning feeling that has been building inside of me ever since I met him.

"—Austin, I want to know more about you. No, I **_need_**to know more about you. I don't want your life to be a secret to me because that is not what you're supposed to do to friends. They don't keep secrets from each other. You know what? I don't even think we are friends," I started to say, noticing the shocked expression on Austin's face.

"No, we _aren't_ friends; my 'gut feeling' is telling me so. We are _so_ much more, Austin. Special friends? Brother and sister? Buddies for life? I don't know! But, I do know one thing for sure; I can't live a life where you are so sad and broken. I want you to smile. I have never looked at you any differently ever since we got to know each other. That 'sympathy' in my eyes? Austin it was barely sympathy; more concern and worry than anything else! _Of course _I am going to worry about you! How can I not? I have been for so long. Whenever you are not smiling, whenever you are not being goofy or childish, I worry about you. I am pretty sure it came along with your friendship."

I was breathing heavily. The burning feeling died down incredibly. Though, when I finally realized I was shouting at the **_injured_** Austin, all of my insecurities washed over me.

"Oh! I—uh. Um, Austin… I—I, um… I did—didn't mean to… Sorry!" I stammered while poking my fingers together and looking down at my interesting snow boots.

What made it worse was that Austin had not said anything since my paroxysm. The already-tense air quickly turned uncomfortable to the point where turning my back to Austin was not good enough.

Unanticipated, two arms wrapped around my body and squeezed me tightly. Heat filled to my rosy cheeks as I hysterically started to rambled 'whats' and 'whys'.

"I'm sorry," Austin suddenly whispered into my ear. His voice quickly soothed my nervous rambling and me. Though, I was a little confused to why he was apologizing to me. "I should have trusted you. I was just so hung up on everyone else acting strange and changing around me, I forgot you're different from all the rest; you are _special_."

'Special.' It had such a nice ring to it, especially when Austin said it. Rolling off of his tongue, the word caused a fuzzy, satisfied feeling to appear in my stomach. My blushing face deepened from red to dark red. Lucky for me, Austin was holding me from the back.

The way Austin's body felt against mine made me feel relaxed and nervous at the same time. It evoked such a weird feeling that circled my head and caused my body to throb. I felt lightheaded, intoxicated by his cologne. Oh, how my heart was pounding. I was sure it would leap out of my body!

I gradually closed my eyes, succumbing to the darkness behind my eyelids and warm feeling surrounding my body. I felt limp and heavy, hearing Austin's voice calling me in the background.

.

Something cold and wet dropped onto my forehead, causing my eyes to jerk open.

_'Was I lying down? No, I was being cradled.'_

Austin's arms held me close, bridal style, as he sat on the ground, leaning against the cold, cave wall. My head lay against his chest while the rest of my body curled up in his lap. Even though Austin's chest was pretty hard, it was surprisingly comfortable to lie against and listen to his beating heart. I smiled at our position, not knowing why it made me genuinely happy.

When I noticed Austin had dozed off as well, I decided it was probably time to get off of him.

_'I am so, unexplainably heavy! Why would he pull a boulder like me over his lap?'_

I slowly and surely wrestled out of Austin's strong grip, plopping down on the icy floor next to him. I could already feel the difference in temperature with Austin's bodily warmth gone.

A strange chill ran down my spine, my body shivering in response. My heart was beating rapidly, even more than before. I tried to slow it down by breathing slower, but I only felt faint in the end.

Skeptical of my weird behaviors, I dismissed the plan to breathe slower and scanned the cave, noticing a weird hole in the packed snow that shut us in. A huge dent was carved out of it, leaving piles of snow scattered around the area.

_'Was Austin trying to dig through the snow while I was unconscious?' _I thought, looking closer at the dent. It was pretty big, so it probably took two or three hours to make. _'How long was I out?'_

I sighed and watched my heated breath disperse in the air in front of me. The cave seemed to have grown frigid in time I was out as well.

I glanced over at Austin, just now catching the fact that he was not wearing his snow coat or gloves; they were on the other side of the cave and covered in damp snow. His hair was slightly wet and frosting at the tips. The swelling on his ankle that should have gone down, increased; the colors were turning completely purple with hints of black.

_'Gosh! I got in this mess because of Austin. How could I not be paying attention to him? How come I didn't notice the jacket as soon as I woke up?' _I thought, disappointed in myself.

Fear washed over me as I hastily touched my hand to Austin's forehead, but retracted it quickly. His skin was freezing! Austin's body shivered constantly and more violently than my shivers, his right hand jolting and shaking at times.

His ears had already turned a near purple color, his cheeks a flushed red.

_'Why does this seem so familiar? These symptoms? Like I read them in my… AP Biology class last year! Of course! Um, what was that illness? Hypertonia? No, no… Oh yeah, hypothermia. Wait, what?!' _I thought glancing over Austin once more. _'Shivering, low body heat, muscle incoordination. Oh no…'_

The worry and concern entered my body once again. Along with an injury, Austin's body was not doing so well. I started to breathe rapidly, fanning myself as I searched my brain for possible outcomes and solutions until I realized one crucial thing: Austin was asleep.

_'No, No, NO! He cannot be asleep! He needs to stay awake and generate more body heat!' _

Crawling towards Austin, I shook his shoulders roughly to wake him up, though there was no response. A thought I never thought I would ever consider in my life passed through my mind and my eyes widened.

_'What if Austin was dead?'_

If severe enough, hypothermia can **_kill_**.

My eyes did not wait even one second before pouring waterfalls while I sat there rigid and stiff.

_'Austin? Dead? No… I would never let that happen! But, I __**was **__too stupid to realize these symptoms earlier…' _I criticized myself, blinking hard to get rid of the tears.

My body heated up quickly under the pressure and fear of death. I surprised myself when I started sweating.

"Why are you crying?" Austin sluggishly opened his eyes halfway. "Everything's going to be okay."

I sighed in relief, closing my eyes in the moment while the tears still poured through my eyelids.

"Come here," Austin instructed, pulling me into his arms once more.

He was still shivering and cold. Austin hugged me tighter and pressed his lips against one of my tearing eyes, kissing away the tears. Even in this situation, I felt like I was on cloud nine. I enjoyed the tingling sensation his lips left on my skin.

I was scared. We were freezing. But, somehow, Austin made those feelings go away. I felt relaxed and calm. I doubt anyone else would be able to comfort and hold me the way he could. I didn't want him to ever stop. The airy and twisting feeling in my stomach bothered me a bit, but I wouldn't dare let go of Austin because of it. I nestled myself in his supporting chest as he propped his chin on my head.

Austin focused on the hole in the snow wall before putting on a serious expression.

"Austin, what's wrong?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. Like a stone hit me in the back of my head, I realized what I said and corrected myself. "Well, besides the fact that we're stuck in a cave."

"I'm ready," he pronounced in a determined tone.

"Huh?"

"I'm ready to tell you… what happened with my parents," he replied and I whipped my head up from his chest.

"What?" I said breathlessly.

I was excited and happy that Austin finally decides to include me in his life, but I felt just a little confused. He had tried to hide it from me for so long; why open up now?

"I was wrong to judge you and think you were going to change right in front of my eyes. The least I could do is tell you the story," Austin explained and I felt a tinge of heat burn onto my cheeks.

I took a deep breath and indicated that I was ready to listen.

"I remember it like it was yesterday. How could I not? …

_I won a contest to be represented by some famous music producers from England. I was so excited that I would be able to live out my dreams: sing, dance, and buy ten ponies as soon as possible. The contest instructions were simple. All I had to do was undergo a quick interview to see if I had potential and then I would be flown to England and immediately start working._

_You couldn't guess how amazingly overjoyed I was. I just wish Dez were still around so I could tell him. If he were still here, I would beg him to come with me. Then, he could direct and shoot my movies and live out his dream too. It all seemed too good to be true…_

If only I had noticed that earlier," Austin paused, running a hand through his hair. The sadness was turning his sparkling eyes into something dull and grey.

"At this point I was still living in the big house on Coral Gables with my parents…

_My mom was a very talented Broadway star. She could get any part in any play as long as she put her mind to it. I always admired her never-give-up personality and serious attitude. My dad was a sergeant at the Jackson Memorial Hospital. Even though he had such a laid back and goofy personality, he was one of the best sergeants that hospital ever had. He was pretty weird since most sergeants would play classical music when they operate on patients, except my dad played political hip-hop. It's strange that someone who was so serious married someone who was a complete goof up. But, hey, I'm not complaining.*_

_Anyways, I was quick to tell my parents of my good news and handed them the contest papers that came in the mail. Even though I was so excited, I could tell by their expressions that they disapproved. Though, it wasn't just a quick 'no'. My mom yelled and my dad lectured. For some reason, they were so angry that I would even apply for something like this in the first place._

_"Have you ever heard of these people before?" they shouted constantly._

_No, it was true. I never heard of Big Moe or Diddy John before, but then again, when did I ever research people? I hated my parents for going so far as to ripping up the papers and throwing them in the recycling bin. The only reason I could come up with for their behavior was that they didn't believe in my musical abilities. They thought I was a joke. They thought I only had a one in a billion chance of actually making it._

_I wanted to prove them wrong, show them I was way above their expectations. So, I put the contest pieces back together and tracked the meeting place._

_Big Moe and Diddy John, what a joke! When I arrived at the meeting place, it was a dark alley. I thought I just read the GPS in my phone wrong. Though, two arms pulled me into the dark, eerie alley. Big Moe and Diddy John were just aliases, or whatever that meant. They laughed at my stupidity and told me they would send me off to some illegal child labor camp or sell me in the black market in the underworld of England._

_God, how wrong I was. How horrible I felt for going behind my parents' backs and believing a contest I found out about over the Internet._

_They beat me until I was barely conscious and spitting up blood. My head was so dizzy and it hurt to breathe. They told me that I was strong enough to do more than just work, that my face was good enough to be sold as well._

_Fortunately, my parents had put a tracking device in my shoes years ago. They anticipated me disobeying them and easily found me. They probably knew right off the bat I would go forward with the contest meeting even after they strictly told me not to. They tried their hardest to stay calm and help me at the same time. My dad told the criminals that he wouldn't call the police if he could have me back. The crooks asked for money; incentive. They wanted thousands and thousands of dollars, yet my dad still complied with their wishes._

_He tried to pull out his wallet, but the criminals panicked and thought he was pulling a gun. Gunshots were heard and two illegal sellers got away. _

_More blood spilled than necessary. It should have only been me. I should have been the one to take the fall, but I was too messed up to move. My eyes were open and wide enough to watch everything happen. My parents laid there, cold and __**dead**__. _

_They were killed. And I helplessly watched them die._

_If you ever saw a guy cry, I bet you would think he was just weak. So, if I was bawling, does this mean I was far worse than weak? My eyes turned extremely puffy in only a few minutes._

_ My screams rung throughout all of Miami._

_The police came, but far too late to recover either one of them from the damage. I tried to fight them, trying to run over to the two plastic covered bodies, but the paramedics were stronger then me._

_They put me in the hospital as quick as possible, treating my bleeding wounds. Bu nothing I endured was worse than losing life all together. I wanted revenge. I wanted to feel more pain. I wanted my parents back; to scream in my face and tell me all the wrong I have committed. Because it was my fault they were dead in the first place._

_The child safety people came to me and told me I would be relocated to go live with my grandmother in Oklahoma._

_Screw that shit. There was no way I was ever going to leave Miami. The birthplace and deathbed of both my parents. So, I lied. I contacted the Child People that I was safe in Oklahoma and told my grandma I was attending some medical retreat/rehab._

_I contacted a real-estate company owner whose life was saved by my father a few years ago. He did vow to repay us in any way possible. He leant me that cottage as long as I paid rent. He even lowered the rent for me. My parents left a hefty amount of insurance, trust bonds, and inheritance money. All left in __**my**__ name…_

Even though my life was pretty much set for a while, I was still angry and suicidal. When you're alone, it eats you up on the inside. It makes you do crazy things; things you wish you never did," Austin took a breath. His eyes had turned a slight red with tears threatening to fall. He blinked them back, ready to continue.

"As soon as that money touched my hands, I went ballistic…

_I skipped school for about two months, doing crazy stunts in the process. It didn't really matter if I went to school anyways. My 'friends' slowly edged away from me. My one and only best friend were all the way across the country in California._

_I hated my 'friends' for ditching me, __**especially**__**one**__. I harvested all my hatred and used it against me. I was going to die anyways, might as well make it fun. Bungee jumping was the easiest to do. The adrenaline kept me alive. I tried to have a sky diving accident, but my arm pulled the parachute unintentionally. Fucking instincts. I moved on to shark cage diving. I wasn't scared nor did the sharks try to eat me. I kept at it for a while, only getting a few bruises at the most._

_I wondered why the universe was punishing me by keeping me alive. Why it wanted me to remember and be haunted by my ultimate mistake. The question hurt my brain, so I just went along with it._

_I still had a shit-ton of money left after doing all those risky stunts and realized it was just enough to go to college and live comfortably for a little bit afterward. If the universe wants me to live, then I'm going to college. My parents would have wanted me to anyways._

_I got a job at __**Rush**__ because the pay was good and I would need it to recompense for the rent on the house…_

I guess I finally got my answer to why the universe wanted me to stay alive when I entered sophomore year and read that stupid diary of yours," Austin finished. The dullness in his eyes disappeared, though he held onto an unemotional expression.

I sat there, staring blankly at Austin. I was listening to him, but nothing seemed go through my head. I could not think of anything to say.

Austin's watch beeped and he automatically checked the time.

"Oh, Merry Christmas. It's midnight," he muttered, reaching for something in his deep snow pants' pocket.

Austin pulled out a wrapped box, handing it to me, "I don't know why I brought this with me when I went searching for you. I just wanted to, I guess."

I slowly opened the present, still unable to open my mouth properly, revealing a small booklet. A new songwriting journal. It had a slick grey cover with a single white note was surfaced on the front. In black words, _'Close your eyes and open your mind.'_******was printed on the bottom.

"It's beautiful…" I commented without thinking. "Thank you Austin. I feel bad that I didn't bring—oh wait, I did!"

I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out the small box, giving it to him. Austin smiled goofily and ripped open the box in two seconds flat. He took out the guitar pick necklace and examined it.

"Cool!" Austin exclaimed happily, pulling the necklace over his head.

_'Phew! I guess it wasn't a lame present after all!' _I thought, watching Austin's excited expression.

We sat in silence, huddling together to preserve heat. With so much silence, I couldn't help but think about Austin's past; the story revealed to me only hours ago. Tears filled my eyes as if I was in his shoes. I felt horrible for him, so horrible that I wanted to help and be with him forever. I never wanted Austin to be alone because he might do something rash again.

_'But if I was Austin, would I have done the same thing?' _I thought, my eyes feeling like cement blocks.

I scanned the cave before mumbling under my breath, "Wow, Christmas in a cave. Well, there is a first for everything."

Austin must have heard me since he laughed, but stopped suddenly.

I stared at Austin, confused.

"Austin?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. He looked out of it, his head swaying side-to-side a bit.

Instantly, he dropped forward, his eyes clamping shut. His face looked so pale.

"No Austin… you can't sleep. You… have to stay, stay… stay awake," I said slowly.

I could feel myself growing sleepy as well. It was as if the sleep was pulling me closer, into its icy clutches. Closing my eyes would feel so great right now. We tried our hardest, right? I really wished we were back in Miami now, where the weather was always warm.

_'Sleep will make me feel warm…' _my mind suggested and I complied with the thought.

Faint shouts… I could hear faint shouts… and banging and shuffling.

I wonder what it was.

.

I fluttered my eyes open, feeling sheets, pillows, and _real_ warmth surround me. Everything was white and a beeping machine was positioned on my left. I wasn't in an actual hospital; I could tell. So, maybe the recovery wing back at the Snowy Peak resort?

_'Wait, if I am back here then… I'm not dead!' _I thought overjoyed. _'I made it. I can live! Wait, where's Austin?'_

I glanced around the room to find nothing. Not knowing if the nurses would get mad that I left my room or not, I took the chance and searched for the blonde myself. Luckily, he wasn't too far from me.

When I entered the room, I saw Austin awake and reading… a **_book_**.

"Oh my pickles, the apocalypse is coming!" I gasped sarcastically and he glared at me.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do? There's no fucking TV in here!" he complained and threw the book across the room.

His ankle was wrapped up in a bundle of ace bandages, propped up on pillows. The color in his face had returned, leaving his skin looking refulgent.

"Oh! She's in here!" Trish hollered from the hallway and grabbed my arm. "I'll be borrowing her for a bit."

Trish pulled me away from the curious Austin and into the hallway.

"So? What happened? Where did you go?" Trish eagerly asked, instantly remembering something else as well. "Oh, and Merry Christmas! Now, spill."

I told Trish everything that happened from when I entered the boy's suite to when I woke up in the recovery wing. Trish seemed excited to hear everything to the point where she gave me a hug… minus Austin's heart wrenching backstory.

"So, you like Austin now?! I mean, you_ do _like Austin now, right?" Trish asked, her tone of voice changing with my puzzled expression.

"What are you talking about Trish? I like Dallas," I answered, laughing as if it was more of a joke than a question.

"But you just admitted to liking it when Austin kisses and holds you. Girl, it is not that hard to know when you actually like someone. Please tell me you've realized this."

I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking about what Trish just said. She was right. I _did _just admit to liking Austin's touch. I loved his laugh. I loved his smile. I loved how he was always there for me. Did this mean I **_loved_**Austin?

"I-I… I-I don't know…" I sputtered, completely perplexed.

"Well, you need to know soon because if Austin likes you, that's going to cause problems," Trish warned.

"Wha-what makes you so sure Austin likes me? We are complete opposites and I seem to be only making his life miserable," I replied, remembering the nightclub, rumor, and basketball incidents.

"Ally, the guy keeps coming back to you like you're some type of magnet," Trish pointed out.

"Trish, you know I like Dallas. Everyone, including Austin, knows I like **_Dallas_**. Why must I change that?" I asked, a little frustrated.

"Because it's not true," she stated, completely serious. "Did what happened in the cave mean nothing? Ally, this isn't Vegas! What went down in the cave doesn't stay in there! But, if you can't see that, then I hope you're happy with that hair-flipping, cheesy-smiling, boy Barbie doll."

On that note, Trish left me standing in the hallway alone and went to go join the rest of the gang in Austin's recovery room.

Whipping on a fake smile, I followed her.

.

**Fin! Phew, that was LONG. Has anyone else noticed the increasing amount of words in my later chapters? O.o**

****: I made up the saying on a whim. Couldn't find any good creative quotes for the journal!**

**The adventure isn't over yet! Stay tuned for Chapter 13.**

**Review!**

**(^w^)**


	13. Chapter 13

**How to Change a Bad Boy**

By: Janzelle

Chapter: 13

How to Go to a Party

.

**Finally, Ally Dawson moves up in the social world of Miami High School. She is invited to a big party by the one and only… Dallas. Now what could go wrong?**

**Note****: Just so everyone knows, I will try to update every Friday.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**Songs I've Used: Give Your Heart A Break by Demi Lovato**

.

Recap:

"Wha-what makes you so sure Austin likes me? We are complete opposites and I seem to be only making his life miserable." I replied, remembering the nightclub, rumor, and basketball incidents.

"Ally, the guy keeps coming back to you like you're some type of magnet." Trish pointed out.

"Trish, you know I like Dallas. Everyone, including Austin, knows I like **Dallas**. Why must I change that?" I asked, a little frustrated.

"Because it's not true," she stated, completely serious. "Did what happened in the cave mean nothing? Ally, this isn't Vegas! What went down in the cave doesn't stay in there! But, if you can't see that, then I hope you're happy with that hair-flipping, cheesy-smiling, boy Barbie doll."

On that note, Trish left me standing in the hallway alone and went to go join the rest of the gang in Austin's recovery room.

Whipping on a fake smile, I followed her.

.

(Ally's POV)

.

_Dear Diary__, Friday_

_Possible Song Lyrics:_

_- When your lips are on my lips_

_- And our hearts beat as one_

_- But you slip out of my fingertips_

_- Every time you run_

_- Whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_I don't know why or how I came up with this one. I was just thinking of the time I saw Austin strumming on his guitar in the park some time ago… I can still remember the smile on his face. Music really does bring out his smile—his gentle side. Maybe I should share this with him, you know, since he was my inspiration and all._

_That creepy dream resurfaced once again. The weird one about me crying over a body incased in darkness with blood trickling from the head. It seemed so real, so vivid this time, I really believed I was crying; that it was all real. I just don't get the meaning of such a brutal dream. I would try and research it, but I doubt there is an answer for such a specific dream._

_PS: I am finally using the songbook Austin bought me! I love it so much! I wonder if he uses the guitar pick on the necklace I gave him. Hmm…_

.

I closed my new book and carefully put it back into my backpack. Didn't want to bend any edges! I glanced at the clock: 1:32PM.

_'Independent Studies, and school, would be over soon,' _I sighed.

Austin was sitting in the back today—probably sleeping or texting. The teacher always caught him texting when he sat up front, next to me.

Actually, I was a little relieved he had been sitting in the back of class. After the talk I had with Trish on vacation, I hadn't felt so awkward being next to Austin since … well, never. I knew, eventually, I would have to confront Austin because nothing was worth losing his friendship.

I glanced back at the sleeping mop of blonde hair, smiling as an old memory popped into my head.

_'It kind of feels like the first day I really met Austin,' _I thought, remembering Austin's horrible attitude.

I was glad I met Austin. Even though he would not admit it, he changed since our first encounter. Austin became nicer and was always there when I needed him most, whether he wanted to or not. When he wasn't putting up that smug and arrogant attitude, he was actually fun to be around. If we were back in the month of November, I would be so shocked to hear that he had not sent anyone to the hospital yet.

_'Maybe I should give him another congratulatory cupcake,' _I thought to myself and giggled aloud.

"If you laugh to yourself like that, people will think you're weird," a low voice spoke and I jumped in surprise.

Austin's head was right next to mine; his eyebrow raised with his usual scowl plastered over his face. Once again, the bell rang and I had not paid attention to my surroundings.

"Austin! D-don't sneak up on me li-like that. My heart cannot ta-take much more of it," I stuttered, placing a hand over my heart. Trish's words ran through my head once more and the uncomfortable sensation I have been feeling around Austin returned.

"You're such an old lady," he mumbled, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as I gathered mine.

We walked over to our designated meeting place, Trish's locker. It used to just be a place where I met Trish after school, but now it was a great place for Austin, Dez, Trish, and I to find each other and make plans for the weekends.

_'I guess it is a good thing it is Friday, huh?'_

Though, meeting at Trish's locker was awkward as well. Whenever Austin and I show up, Trish was either twenty minutes late, pulling Dez over by the ear, or giving us 'The Eyes'. 'The Eyes' was this silly look Trish gave me whenever I was walking with Austin, as if she was contemplating whether she should give us alone time or something!

_'How many times must I tell her? Austin is just my friend! He would never think of me in such a way… nor do I. Argh! This girl is twisting my thoughts!'_

When I realized I went back into Ally Land, a tall brown-haired boy was waving his hand in my face.

"Da-Dallas!" I exclaimed, a small happy feeling erupted from my stomach.

_'Weird, usually I'm more ecstatic to see Dallas…'_

"Hey Ally… **_Austin_**," Dallas greeted, though the way he said Austin's name sounded a little mean.

"What up Dall-_ass_." Austin scoffed and Dallas glared daggers at him.

_'Di-did I miss something or…?'_

"Well, anyways, Ally," Dallas began, grabbing my attention once more. I put on a flimsy smile, still unsure of my lacking spirit for Dallas. "There's going to be a party tonight at Josh's house. I was wondering if you would want to come."

Dallas flashed one of his 'killer smiles'.

_'I think I might understand what Trish was saying about Dallas being a tiny bit cheesy. But, not by a lot! He is still very charming, no doubt!' _I thought, feeling bad for even considering Dallas to be 'cheesy'.

"Ally…" Dallas trailed off, snapping me back to the real world once more, "—did you hear what I said?"

_'Oh yes, Dallas asked a question. I cannot believe I tuned him out again! Why am I acting so rude?'_

My eyes bulged out of their eye sockets once Dallas's question reran through my mind. I lightly pinched myself to verify that I was indeed _awake_.

"Pa-pa-pa-party?" I stuttered out, breathless.

"Yeah, Josh's parents are going on vacation—just the two of them. So, he's throwing a party to celebrate," Dallas explained.

"He's happy his parents are leaving? That's stupid," Austin ridiculed in barely audible words.

_'A pa-pa-pa-party?! And I'm not dreaming! I have always wished for the day I would be asked to go to a party by my long-time crush and fantasy husband! My first party! Well, if you don't count the back-to-middle-school get together at school last Tuesday…'_

"Definitely! There be will I!" I said, but quickly countered with, "I mean, I'll be there! Heh, heh."

Wait, if I was asked to a party, did this mean I was not as dorky as Austin said I was? Hah! Take that Austin! I did have some 'Street Cred' at Miami High! And I was only a sophomore!

"Great, hope to see you there. **_Austin _**should be able to text you the details," Dallas said before waving goodbye. Though, he did not miss the face of disgust Austin gave him.

I was trying so hard not to erupt into uncontrollable giggles right in front of Austin, pulling myself under control and keeping away from his ridicule. A wide smile, one that could put the Grinch to shame, escaped my lips as soon as Dallas turned the corner of the hallway.

"Well, someone's happy," Austin pointed out.

"Why wouldn't I be, Captain Obvious? I was just invited to a big party! Me!" I said, delighted. Though, a thought quickly entered my mind. "Hey, how come you never invite me to parties? Oh well, it doesn't matter! I must figure out what I am going to wear! Oh gosh, what am I going to wear?!"

I began to ramble to myself while Austin shook his head judgingly.

"Maybe that's why I don't invite you," he muttered under his breath.

.

When I told Trish the great news, she was twice as shocked as I was, constantly bringing up my dorky-ness and how this was virtually impossible. That was Trish for you. Always boosted my self-esteem.

Luckily, she made it up in giving me some stellar beauty and fashion tips, basically envisioning my entire outfit. And yes, some people still used the word, stellar.

I spent an entire two hours, prepping myself for this important and crucial point of my life. I laid out a hefty do-it-yourself spa schedule and ended up going over time a little. It was a good thing Austin was picking me up; he was never on time for anything. I outfitted myself into a red, spaghetti-strap party dress that fell down to my knees. The bottom hem of the dress was outlined in black embroidery.

_'It is a good thing this dress covers my knees. Trish spent ten minutes telling me how knobby they are…'_

I pulled my hair back into a flirty ponytail, or at least the ponytail that was in a free fashion magazine, and styled it with a black rose hairpin. Lastly, I slipped on my black peep toes shoes.

Late as usual, Austin rang the doorbell around 8 o' clock—an hour late.

When I opened the door to greet him, his mouth hung open and eyes froze on me.

"Wow…" he trailed off. The lighting outside wasn't the best since it was nighttime, but I could still recognize a blush when I see one.

_'Was Austin holding a laugh or something? Did I really look that bad?'_

"Wha-what is it? Is their something on my face? Do I look horrible?" I questioned, looking down at my toes peeking out of my shoes.

"No, no! You look beautiful," Austin said immediately, his eyes widening at his own words. A blush escaped my cheeks as I continued to stare intensely at my shoes. "I mean, uh, party, yeah. Party. Now. Let's go!"

I doubt I have ever seen Austin look so embarrassed before, giving me nervous smiles. He ran a single hand through his hair before speed walking speed walking to his car… wait, when did Austin have a car? I ran to catch up to him.

It looked pretty brand new—about a month old? It was a slick black color with a brand name 'H' built into the front.

_'I am not that great with cars, but H was for, um, Hongo—I mean, Honda. Yes, this was most definitely a Honda.'_

"Austin, when did you get a car? You do have your permit, right?" I interrogated. A hint of jealously touched my voice. There was no way my father would ever buy me a car.

"Chill, I got my permit and the car about a month ago. She's a beauty, isn't she?" Austin sighed happily and patted the car's roof.

Before he sat inside, his body came to a quick halt, a serious expression boring into my body.

"Scratch my car. See what happens," Austin threatened venomously and sat down slowly, adding to the effect. I stood there rigid for a moment, taking a good amount of consideration of how I entered his car.

I never really understood why guys were so attached and ridiculous about their cars. It was just a transportation device, right?

_'Gosh, this better not turn out like his stupid phone,' _I thought, quickly turning sour at the memory.

After ten minutes of Austin's reckless driving (would anyone tell me how he passed his driving test?), we finally arrived at Josh's house. You could see the lights flashing from outside the house. My heart was pumping to a popular beat omitted from the big house.

I ran the polished, wooden doorbell, and almost immediately, Josh flung it open. His shirt was half ripped open with one of the buttons flailing helplessly by a single string.

"Hey, uh, Ally! Come on in and join the partay!" he greeted me, quickly directing his attention to Austin. "Hey! Everyone was wondering when you were gonna come!"

"I'm here now, aren't I?" Austin replied, slightly rolling his eyes.

Josh grabbed Austin's arm, pulling him straight into the mob of people and showing him off as if he were a shiny new toy. I tried to follow Austin, seeing as he was probably the only person I knew here, but I just could not push through everyone; it was rude and mean.

Standing alone in a room filled with a bunch of people was not at all what I expected at my first party. My heart started to beat fast and I chomped down on my bottom lip nervously. I tried to look for Austin again, but all hope was lost. Someone tapped the back of my shoulder and I flinched in surprise.

"Dallas!" I exclaimed, relieved to finally find someone I knew.

He was wearing a black button-up shirt with a blue tie and some dark blue skinny jeans. A red liquid splashed around in his cup.

_'Is that fruit punch? I wonder where he got it from.'_

"Ally! You came! I got a little worried that you weren't going to show," he replied, a grin dashed his lips. "Hey, let's dance."

He grabbed my hand and yanked me towards the group of swaying bodies, moving to the trendy beat. I turned slightly pink at his touch and willingly followed him.

Neither of us could dance. We sort of followed the example of others, jumping and swaying to the beat. I looked up into Dallas's eyes. The moment was perfect. They seemed to glisten just the right way under the flashing lights.

Dancing with Dallas was supposed to feel right, right? So, how come it felt so wrong? He was being funny and I was laughing. I was supposed to be having a good time, but I couldn't help but think of a certain blonde-headed boy the entire time.

_'Jeez! Why am I thinking of Austin? Why do I wonder where he was pulled off? I am with Dallas—my perfect crush!' _I thought to myself, feel a little frustrated. _'Perfect is what I want, right?'_

Suddenly, someone bumped my back by accident and pulled me from my thoughts.

"Animals!" Austin yelled breathlessly while the girls that had surrounded him just giggled as if it was a joke.

He slumped onto my back, wrapping his arms around my neck and propping his chin on top of my head.

"What am I? Your human chin rest?" I asked, trying to sound angry. Though, I failed miserably with the growing blush on my face.

"Yes," Austin answered bluntly.

"Oh, really now?" I laughed, shaking my head vigorously. The action forced Austin to lift his chin and groan loudly (which kind of sounded like a cross between a roaring lion and barking dog). A smile cracked from my lips once again and chuckles erupted from them.

"Eh-hem," Dallas cleared his throat, causing me to snap my head back up and abruptly stop smiling.

"You're still here?" Austin said and smirked at the fuming Dallas.

"Austin! Don't be mean. To think I was going to make you congratulatory cupcakes…" I trailed off as Austin's face fell.

"No, I want one! In rainbow colors! And sprinkles!" he whined and I rolled my eyes in amusement.

"Aha, sorry about his attitude Dallas—Dallas? And he's gone," I immediately stopped apologizing to the empty spot where Dallas was just dancing.

.

"Come on, just finish it," Austin complained, growing agitated.

After showing off his amazing dance moves to the 'wowed' crowd, we crashed on the only available couch at around 10 o' clock. Boy, had everyone, and I mean _everyone_, wanted to talk to him after that performance. Apparently, even when you were the Austin Moon, you could still become more popular.

Austin had gotten me a solo cup of Sprite, even though I asked for the fruit punch Dallas had, a few minutes ago.

_'Why does he have a problem that I am just enjoying my Sprite slowly? I am taking small sips so, technically, I am drinking it.'_

"Hmm, maybe I would drink it faster if it wasn't all bubbly and fruit punch instead," I replied with a hint of sass.

"What fruit punch? Dude, Dallas was drinking a Strawberry Martini. Does Goodie-Two-Shoes Ally want some alcohol?" Austin smirked, teasing me by slowly getting up from the couch.

I spat out the little bit of soda I had in my mouth in surprise.

_'Da-Dallas was __**drinking**__? But he's…'_

"No thank you," I answered quickly and sipped my Sprite thankfully.

I was a little skeptical of coming to the party even though Dallas, so kindly, asked me. Probably because of the increasing rates of teenage drinking deaths and the high probability of someone spiking your drink.

"Here comes trouble," Austin joked and I looked up from my drink.

Dallas had emerged from the kitchen/refreshments area, staggering every which and way. He stopped at a few people and talked loudly, driving them away from him.

_'Is Dallas… drunk?' _I thought, my perfect image of him shattering into a million pieces.

He laugh-hiccupped overwhelmingly and slapped passing girls on the butt. In the moment I was watching him, I felt scared. Dallas quickly caught my dumbfounded gaze and began to trail my way.

_'Oh no…'_

Old habits returned in a heartbeat and, in two seconds flat, I was frantically gnawing on a chunk of my shiny, brown hair.

"Ally!" he slurred and Austin raised his eyebrow.

"Dude, you're wasted. If you can't hold your liquor, don't drink," Austin stated, turning his head in disgust.

"Shaddup!" he snapped, his body swaying in dizziness.

My breathing increased rapidly under Dallas's intense stare. I picked up my soda to calm my heart rate, looking anywhere but at the drunken Dallas. Though, as soon as the cup touched my pink lips, Dallas tipped it, causing the carbonized drink to spill all over my face and front of my dress.

I shrieked as a sharp pain entered my eyes, immediately trying to rub my blazing eyes.

They stung so horribly; the pain coursing under my eyelids. The mascara I applied earlier was ruined and running down my sticky cheeks.

Out of instinct, Austin grabbed a tissue and tried to dab up the dripping soda from around my eyes. Dallas started to laugh hysterically; as if this pain was the funniest thing he had ever seen. My eyes filled up with tears as his pressuring laughs were rapidly getting to me. A few people stopped dancing and watched in horror. They did not laugh, but stared blankly at the scene unfolding in front of them.

I instinctively ran out of Austin's hands and off to the closest bathroom I could find. I couldn't stay in there any longer.

_'What happened to the Dallas I thought he was? To my perfect image?' _my mind contemplated as I gazed into the single bathroom mirror, tears streaming down my face. _'Or maybe he was never the perfect guy I thought he was. Maybe I just romanticized his perfect existence.'_

I washed my face and rinsed out my eyes as soon as possible. The stinging sensation was unbearable. I dropped to my knees as tears flooded my eyes once more.

_'How embarrassing! Dallas probably hated me. He seemed more interested in those other girls' butts than me. Well, I am not so fond of him either. I just do not understand. I have never seen Dallas act like that in my entire life. He was always so nice and kind to me—the complete opposite of tonight.'_

I sniffled and patted away my tears. I could not cry anymore. I didn't want to be the crier. This bathroom should be vacant for some other crying girl. I was going to give Dallas a piece of my mind! … probably.

I exited the bathroom about ten minutes later, making sure that my eyes did not appear too puffy and red. Everyone was crowded around in a circle. They were screaming and shouting a lot more than before I ran off. I squeezed myself to the front, unable to believe my eyes.

Austin was pummeling Dallas to the ground. One hit. Two hits. He wasn't even letting Dallas blink.

"What's wrong Dallas? Not so tough after all. Just like a fucking punching bag," Austin instigated while Dallas coughed on the ground. There was a brief darkness in Austin's eyes, one that had not surfaced in a while.

Dallas got up staggered and swung at Austin; who easily dodged him and punched him straight in the gut.

_'What in the name of Dez's Crunchy Cotton Ball is going on here? What happened while I was in the bathroom?! Oh gosh, someone's going to get hurt!'_

"Austin!" I shouted in a hurry, emerging from the crowd.

Austin stopped abruptly and whipped his head in my direction. He stared at me like a deer in headlights, dropping Dallas on the floor.

Austin seemed to be perfectly fine, maybe a few scratches grazed his face, but Dallas was a different story. By the looks of it, Austin gave Dallas a busted lip and some additional damage to his rib/stomach area.

With Austin distracted, I did not expect Dallas's next move. He grabbed a nearby glass bottle and smashed it against the back of Austin's head. The thick bottle exploded into a million pieces, Dallas beaming at his dishonorable work.

Austin crashed to the floor from the impact as blood trickling down the sides of his face. The crowd grew silent. No one dared to make a sound.

"Au-Austin!" I ran to his side and tried to help him up, though he just pushed me away.

His eyes were glowering, warning me to get out of the way **_or else_**. Flashes of killing intent were sparking from them. Austin slowly rose, stumbling back a bit from lightheadedness.

"I'm gonna kill him," he growled darkly and Dallas snickered.

_'Can't they see where this fighting is getting them? Nowhere! No more fighting! I hate it when people fight… someone always ends up broken!'_

"No, please! Stop this!" I yelled, coming in-between the two. Austin seemed willing to listen, though Dallas was more reluctant.

Before I knew it, Dallas had another empty alcohol bottle gripped in his hands. What happened next was a complete blur to me.

Dizziness. Glass breaking. Frightened screams.

I had shut my eyes and waited for the impact of the bottle, but it never came. Instead, Austin was hugging me; holding me tighter than ever before. It took me a few minutes for my mind to register what had happened.

In the spur of the moment, Austin grabbed me and hastily shielded me from the second glass bottle to go smashing. His weight gradually leaned on me and his beautiful, sparkling eyes turned glossy and dull. Blood gushed down the sides of his face and Austin fell to the ground, this time, with no effort to get back up. The rest of the party-goers scattered from the house, including the notorious Dallas.

I could not move. My legs felt like jelly staring at a lifeless Austin. One thought dashed through my mind and I sprinted toward the landline phone, but something stopped my feet.

"Don't call… 9-1-1... Call …Dez," Austin managed to mumble before he became completely silent.

I quickly pulled out my little phone, inputting Dez's number from memory and nervously stuttering a SOS over the line.

.

I sat in the comfy brown chair across the tan room, staring at Austin. He had been asleep in Dez's bedroom, lying unconscious in the bed for over four hours already. Dez had cleaned the wound exceptionally, applying a big amount of white bandages afterward.

Dez had been so calm over the line, as if he was already used to getting calls like this. His mother was very comforting, letting Austin and I stay overnight. She said that Austin would be just fine; that he just needs to rest for a little bit. Head wounds always looked worse than they actually were.

_'You would think that Dez's mother would be the first person to suggest taking Austin to an actual hospital instead of having him recover in her son's bed! Why doesn't anyone want to go to the hospital? Is Austin afraid of hospitals or something?'_

"It's because, if Austin goes to the hospital in Miami, the child safety organization will be able to detect that he really hasn't been living in Oklahoma with his grandma. They might force him to leave Miami and Austin would rather lick ground-up nails off a hobo's foot than resort to that," Dez explained, coming back into his bedroom and startling me in the process.

_'Oh, I almost forgot about Austin's living conditions…'_

"I'd rather not lose my best friend either."

"I can see what you mean…" I trailed off, feeling a little selfish.

I never wanted Austin to leave, even after such a horrible experience like this.

_'How could I wish for something so self-centered?'_

I still remembered the blood-gushing wound. I shuddered and started to pick at my red nail polish.

_'If I hadn't distracted Austin, he wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place! I am so stupid for thinking Dallas was such a great guy. He hurt the most important person in my life.' _I thought, the tears streaming down my tear-stained cheeks.

_- The day I first met you_

_- You told me you'd never fall in love_

_- But now that I get you_

_- I know fear is what it really was_

When I realized I was singing, especially singing the song from my journal, I stopped suddenly and covered my mouth with my hands.

"Why did you stop? Your voice is amazing," a voice spoke.

I snapped my head up and ran over to Dez's bed, tripping over my feet along the way.

"Austin! You're okay!" I pronounced and hugged him.

A huge wave of relief was all I needed right then and there. Dez seemed to swiftly edge out of the room when I was not looking.

"Well, yeah. There's no way I am going to die from a stupid bottle," Austin hissed, trying to sit up, but inevitably failing. "Ugh, this headache is killing me."

"Ah, don't push yourself!" I said, breaking the long hug and gently pushing him back down.

"What are you? My mother?" Austin stubbornly interjected and sat straight up, "The next time I see that mother f—"

"Austin, no! You guys can't fight anymore. It isn't going to solve anything and I don't want to see you get hurt anymore," I pleaded and looked straight into his eyes.

"But you don't understand what he said after—" Austin tried to defend himself, but I cut him off.

"Austin, violence is not the answer. It never is," I stated matter-of-factly.

"But—"

"Austin!" I yelled, a twitch developing in my eye.

"Alright!" Austin huffed, pulling his light pink lips into a pout and crossing his arms.

I smiled at my victory and sat on the bed next to him. Though, I grew sad in a heartbeat, the night rerunning through my mind.

"Austin, I don't think I like Dallas anymore," I confessed in a sigh.

Austin seeming to perk up from the news, "Wait, what?"

"I mean, I guess I was just hung up on the perfect image of a guy and believed Dallas was him. I was so wrong," I explained, chewing on a loose piece of hair unconsciously. I would never lose such a habit, so I might as well embrace it.

Austin smiled warmly at me, "It's okay Ally. Don't beat yourself up about it."

_'To think the only one who was beat-up in Dez's bedroom was telling me not to beat myself up. Oh, the irony.'_

His hand ruffled through my hair and I instantly felt at peace. I loved it when he ruffled my hair. Now that I thought about it, I loved so many things about Austin. Things I never even considered with Dallas or any other boy to be exact.

A thought ran through my head, taking a round trip to make sure I understood it the first time. I stiffly stood up, biting down on my lower lip and walked tautly towards the door.

"Um, I-I'll be ri-right back," I told Austin, giving him an unsure smile before disappearing into the long hallway.

I whipped out my phone to call the only person I could talk to at that moment and dialed her phone number. There was no way she would want to miss hearing me say those words, even at three in the morning.

"Um, good morning Trish... Yes, I know what time it is… I need to tell you something; something important… It is possible that you were right…"

"I fell for Austin."

.

**The End. The entire series is now over.**

**Just kidding****! I would never end this story on such a vague note! We don't even know if Austin likes Ally (well, you probably do, but ALLY doesn't).**

**Coming up next… Chapter 14 (heh, no hints!)**

**Review!**

**(^w^)**


	14. Chapter 14

**How to Change a Bad Boy**

By: Janzelle

Chapter: 14

How to Take Care of a Dog

.

**Now that Ally has realized her feelings, the adventure has just begun…**

**PS: Before each chapter starts, I will now add little drabbles of Austin's POV! Though, they won't be at the beginning of EVERY chapter!**

.

Recap:

His hand ruffled through my hair and I instantly felt at peace. I have grown to love it when he ruffles my hair. Now that I think about it, I have grown to love so many things about Austin. Things I never even considered with Dallas or any other boy to be exact.

A thought ran through my head, taking a round trip to make sure I understood it the first time. I stiffly stood up, biting down on my lower lip and walked tautly towards the door.

"Um, I-I'll be ri-right back," I told Austin, giving him an unsure smile before disappearing into the long hallway.

I whipped out my phone to the only person I could talk to right at this moment and dialed her phone number. There is no way she would want to miss hearing me say those words, even at three in the morning.

"Um, good morning Trish... Yes, I know what time it is… I need to tell you something; something important… It is possible that you were right… I have fallen for Austin."

.

(Austin's POV)

.

If you were to look up well behaved in the dictionary, a picture of Ally Dawson would be printed there. She never acted out, never drank alcohol before, never drove a motorcycle, always did her school work… must I continue? She was the complete opposite of fun and coloring books.

Yet, whenever she smiled, I felt as if nothing was more special than that. I couldn't help but feel drawn to her somehow. Whenever she was in trouble or needed my help, I was always right there by her side. I couldn't get enough of her nor could I ever stay mad at her for too long, even if she meddled in my business. She was like the pony I never had.

I woke up Monday morning with an annoying headache to greet me. I glanced to my side, quickly pulling the guitar-pick necklace Ally gave me for Christmas over my head along with my usual whistle necklace and nametag on a silver chain.

A smile formed against my lips every time I saw that guitar pick. It was obviously handmade since it was a little rough around the edges and slightly bent, but it was the first sentimental gift I've ever gotten since my parents died. I mean, yes, Dez would give me gifts but it was different with Ally. It was special-er (it's a word, I think).

My happy moment was cut short when a flash of pain shot through my aching head and I scrunched my eyes up in pain. I took a quick shower, hoping the running water on my neck would help out my situation a little (although it did not). I wobbled into the kitchen searching for the painkillers, soon recalling that I never bought any.

_'School's gonna be like hell today,' _I thought, sitting down at the table and resting my head on the cool, wooden surface.

The house was completely silent. The only thing I could hear was the pitter-patter of the rain outside.

_'Pitter-patter? Who says that anymore? God, I have been hanging around Ally way too much.'_

I looked around the kitchen; the silence was killing me. It just all felt too… empty. Suddenly, a thought dashed through my mind and a toothy grin spreading from my lips.

_'I should get a dog. Just picture it! A cute, little Siberian Husky puppy running around the house like a maniac. It would be both adorable and menacing at the same time!'_

I let an exaggerated 'aw' escaped my mouth before I stood up determined to buy a dog.

"Heck yeah I'm getting one. I'll just skip my morning classes and go to Puppy Palace in the Miami Mall," I told myself before grabbing my car keys and black, leather jacket. If only I should've brought a _hooded _jacket.

.

(Ally's POV)

.

_Dear Diary__, Monday_

_It trickles and taps on the windows in a calming and soothing rhythm, that always makes me feel at ease. I love the need to crawl up in my bed with a hot cup of cocoa, watching the rain pour on the outside. The clouds hover over me, covering the beautiful blue sky and turn it into something mysterious. Oh! Sorry, I just really love the rain. Well, actually, it is an off-on feeling. All though I love the way the raindrops feel against my heated skin, I dislike how I become all wet and sticky afterwards…_

_Though, today I cannot enjoy the rain since I am bothered by an emotion filled with worry. Austin hasn't shown up to any of our morning classes! I know, any other time I would not worry so much, but he is still wounded from the whole Dallas and the bottle fiasco. I just hope his head is not bothering him._

_Speaking of Dallas, I haven't seen him at school ever since Friday. I am happy that I do not have to face him, but the anxious feeling in my stomach will not go away __**until **__I confront him. I still do not know why I must confront him. Maybe to tell him to not hurt Austin anymore? Or is it to tell him that I __**used to **__like him, but I have moved on? Ah, there is that tingly feeling in my stomach again; and I only thought of his name! Austin Moon._

_Yes, the school's 'bad boy' has stolen my heart as well. Is it such a platitude feeling to fall for a bad boy? No, because Austin is most definitely not a bad boy. No matter how much he tries to put up such a front, I know, deep down, Austin is still the goofy, stuffed-animal loving, sweet-tooth boy—and that is whom I have fallen for._

.

I closed my journal, smiling at the inspiring cover, and placed it gently back in my backpack. Today in AP Music class, Mr. Sporcle gave us an open period; we needed to take a few pages of notes first. I felt a little uncomfortable with the teaching arrangement, though. While everyone else had a buddy or two to converse with, I sat in the front all alone. Usually, I would just talk to Austin, but he was currently nowhere to be found.

After taking a quick glance at the clock (it read 10:00AM; 30 minutes before lunch), I drifted off into my thoughts, remembering the conversation Trish and I had Saturday morning. You know, when I admitted she was in fact right after all.

(Flashback)

"Um, good morning Tris—"

_"Why are you calling me?! Do you know what time it is?" _she cut me off, obviously steaming about being awake at three in the morning.

"Yes, I know what time it is—"

_"Then __**why**__?" _she groaned, letting out a long yawn afterward.

"Um, I needed to tell you something important. Well, for one thing, it is possible that you were right. Uh, I might have fallen for Austin," I finished and a long pause of silence ensued.

_"… About dang time. Now can I go back to sleep?" _she answered, seeming completely unfazed.

"But-I, I thought you-you would, I don't know, maybe try and rub it in my face or something," I stammered, a little confused.

_"Do you want me to rub it in your face?" _Trish asked lazily.

"… N-no."

_"Then bye," _and the petite girl hung up the phone to greet her pillow once again.

(Flashback End)

I guess it wasn't really a very memorable conversation—probably because Trish was being so grumpy.

Unexpectedly, the classroom door slammed open into the wall, jiggling on its hinges. A, dripping wet, Austin strolled into class with all eyes on him. Raindrops sliding down the sides of his face and my mouth hung open in complete awe.

_'Drenched in water, a big sticky mess, eyes filled with a blissful emotion… and capturing my breath in the process. Okay, just take a deep breath. It's just Austin.'_

Just staring at him, my heart pounded inside my chest; I was so sure everyone could hear it. Austin settled in the seat next to mine and ignored Mr. Sporcle's class instructions and complaints. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and stared intensely at my desk.

_'Do you think Austin noticed? He wouldn't notice that I like him, right? Gosh, that would be so miserable if he found out right now!' _I contemplated to myself. If Austin found out I liked him, I bet he wouldn't want to be acquainted with me anymore.

Austin ran a hand through his drenched hair, pushing the loose strands out of his face, before placing his head in his arms on the now-dampened desk.

"Hey," his voice startled me a bit since I kind of did not expect him to say anything in such a condition. He turned his head my way, unaware of the giggling girls behind him. "Stop by my house today. I wanna show you _something_."

"Why? Wha-what is it?" my voice cracked, but I quickly regained composure and noticed the lack of giggling behind me. _'It's just Austin, same old Austin. Don't slip up!' _ran through my head.

"It's a surprise," Austin replied in an alluring voice and finishing with a signature smirk. Somehow, every girl in that classroom was now glaring daggers at me.

A heated blush flew to my cheeks; a vibrant tomato red went a-blazing. I quickly snapped my head the other way and shooed the inappropriate thoughts out of my head.

_'Oh my pickles, it is just Austin! Knowing him, he probably wants to show me a new stuffed animal he won at the arcade or something…'_

"God, this stupid headache is getting on my nerves," Austin complained, snapping me back to reality.

"What headache? Are you alright?" I questioned hastily and gave him my full attention without realizing my blush never faded.

"Jeez mom, I'm fine. By the looks of it, you're the one with the fever," Austin said, pointing out my reddening face. He touched his forehead to mine, the warmth of his skin and burning chocolate eyes made the hairs on my back stand up. "Oh, wait, I can't tell. My head's hot too," he finished in a chuckle.

_'__**Oh, yes it is**__… Wait, what?' _I thought, my eyes growing wide as my body went stiff. _'What did I just think?'_

"Ally?"

_'Did I… did I just imply that he looked attractive today?'_

"Hello?"

_'I just don't get it! Does Austin not notice how the rain made his shirt cling to his body like that? It's breath-taking!'_

"Is someone in there?"

_'Did he not notice how the raindrops in his hair made him look so undeniably mysterious and oh-so tempting?'_

"… The bell rang."

_'What is wrong with my brain? Why do I keep thinking such strange thoughts? The only other crush I ever had was Dallas and, with him, I only pointed out how charming he looked!'_

"Ally!" Austin shouted, obviously turning impatient since his eye was twitching slightly. I looked at him with a sort of confused-with-a-side-of-embarrassed expression and mumbled an apology.

Why did everything seem a little different? It rained before and Austin came to school, drenched before as well. What made this time so different than before?

_'You liiiiiike him,' _my mind reminded me.

I knew I liked Austin. My mind and body had both come to that conclusion, but why did such a simple solution create such weird thoughts in my head? How did something as little as three words make such a difference in the way I viewed Austin?

"Uh, I'm sorry Austin. I don't think I feel so well today. I am going to go to the nurse," I told Austin before I promptly left him alone and sped out of the classroom.

.

Nurse Blumberg was always so nice. With her bouncy, blonde curls and welcoming smile, no kid could stay (or fake) sick in her office; she was too acquitted to deceive. When I told her I felt a little off today, she let me lay down on one of her comfy sick beds, giving me a sugar-free lollipop on the way.

As the minutes passed by, I found myself growing sleepier. It was kind of unusual since I got the appropriate amount of sleep every night. Though, I could not fight the unknown force pulling my eyelids shut.

_My eyes fluttered open and the burning sun maliciously welcomed them. I quickly blocked the bright beams, sitting up from my …bed? There was not a sun in the nurse's office when I first got there._

_I scanned the area, gasping at the beauty of the nature around me. A meadow. I sat in luscious, green grass that came up to my shoulders and waved peacefully in the light zephyr._

_'Ah, what a breeze.' I thought closing my eyes once more and inhaling the warm, but light, air around me. The wind started to whistle, grasping a few flower petals in the process._

_'Such a calming lavender smell.'_

_After a few minutes of unwinding under the intoxicating smell of flowers, I decided it was time to venture on from my spot in the grass. I walked slowly through the high grass and flowers, holding my arms out and letting the plants softly brush against my hands. Two elegant-looking doves graced me with their presence, doing twists and twirls in the air above me. Perched against a tree, they sang a lovely song in unison as I passed by them._

_'What a handsome place this is.'_

_As I continued my graceful walk, I spotted someone lying down in the a few feet away from me._

_'If I hadn't spotted such shiny, blonde hair, there is no doubt I would have stepped on him!'_

_I ran up to, what seemed to be, the only other person in this serene meadow with my curiosity getting the better of me. There laid Austin Moon, enjoying the same meadow I enjoyed. He did not look like he was annoyed with everyone around him. He did not have that permanent scowl touching his lips. However, he was smiling curiously at the dashing, red butterfly settling on his finger._

_I tried to greet him, to say his name, but my voice would not come out. I tried yelling and screaming, but the same outcome occurred._

_'The birds could sing, the wind could whistle, but we could not talk?' I thought a little frustrated. Austin smiled at me, taking me into his arms and abandoning the butterfly, but not saying one word. 'Maybe there is no need to?'_

_Two words? No, three words. Austin kept mouthing things I did not understand. He knew we could not talk, so why did he try? He gave me one last, fast smile before walking away, slowly vanishing behind the trees. Now, the meadow felt bare. Before it was full of life, but now it is nothing without someone to share it with…_

"Ally, Ally-dear!" a female voice called. My shoulders gently shook up and down from the pressure of two hands. "Please wake up; school is over now! I have called your father to come pick you up. Ms. Dawson!"

I lazily opened my eyes, frowning at the dim, nurse's office I appeared to be laying in. Anyone would rather be in a luscious meadow than school; even me. I soon snapped out of my meadow funk, regaining my well-needed manners.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Blumberg! I did not mean to doze off for so long. I did not mean to miss more than a period of class!" I apologized and quickly removed myself from the bed.

Mrs. Blumberg let out a small chuckle before leading me back to the main part of her office, "It's alright Ally. I was more worried about you not waking up, then the classes you've missed! But, before you leave, you might want to wash off that drool stain on your face."

I touched my hand to the crusty-feeling trail running all the way down to my neck and hastily sped to the bathroom.

_'How embarrassing!'_

.

My dad dropped me off at home around three o' clock, telling me that he had to work late at Sonic Boom today.

_'That's okay, it will give me time to clean up the house a bit, make dinner, and then swing by Austin's. Wait, what was that last part_?_' _my eye grew to the size of dinner plates, remembering that I still had to visit Austin for a surprise.

Have I ever mentioned how much I disliked surprises? You could never tell if it was going to be good or bad. Then your mind went frantic trying to figure out what it was. Well, at least my mind did that.

I sat down on the sofa in the living room, needing to breathe for a moment. I checked my phone to see if I got any calls or texts, I usually did not get many, and was surprised to see that I had three unread text messages:

Sender- Trish

Received- 1:53PM

**(1/2) **_Hey. Austin told me you were acting all weird and stuff in music class, and then ditched him before lunch. First of all, calm down. I don't know all the details, but I do know you're going over Austin's house today. Stop being a sissy. Stuttering around Austin? That's not like you at all. If you're having trouble just __**talking**__ to Austin, stop it right now. Don't treat him like just any old crush—_

**(2/2) –**_treat him like he's Austin. Because how I see things now, I think you're trying to go at this as if Austin was __**Dallas**__. Dude's not Dallas, so don't change yourself around him. Just __**be**__ you. Now that that has been said, you better tell me EVERYTHING that goes down at Austin's! Don't leave out any detail! :3_

I smiled warmly at Trish's text. She always knew what to say, even though sometimes it may not be the best thing to say. She _was_ right. When I thought of crush, I thought of how I'd act towards Dallas and I couldn't do that anymore. Austin didn't make my heart flutter or make me laugh hysterically. Whenever we touch, I don't feel sparks fly or anything cliché like that. Austin makes me feel upbeat and rapturous, as if my entire body feeds off of his smiles, his jokes, him just being him. I couldn't really explain it, but I knew I got a weird, exhilarating sensation when I was around Austin; I was always left wanting, _needing_, more.

How could I tell Austin of my feelings if I couldn't be myself around him?

I sprung up from the couch, gasping elatedly at the one thought coming to mind, _'I should bring him a cheesecake! It could be a I'm-Sorry-I-Was-Being-Awkward-Earlier present! I already have a strawberry cheesecake chilling in the fridge. It's a good thing I had a sudden urge to bake the other day...'_

I was about to go to the kitchen, until I remembered that I still had one unread text message left. A light blush popped onto my face when I saw whom it was from.

Sender- Austin

Received- 2:47 PM

_I don't know what happened, but you better show up. I mean, as long as you're okay… You __**are**__ okay right? Well, if you're coming, don't come until after 4 cuz the surprise messed up the house while I was at school. -.-_

A moving object! This _surprise _was definitely a moving object of some sort. Oh, how I just wanted to know what it was already!

Baking seemed to go by so quickly when thinking of Austin and his special surprise. I could not wait to go over to his house and finally see what in the name of pickles it was; and rid me of this curiosity!

.

Turning the corner of the street, I skipped up Austin's little porch steps. I did not know why I was so jittery, energetic, and in a hurry. I did not even cover the cheesecake I was going to present to Austin. It was such a good thing it had stopped raining earlier during the day.

I rang the doorbell twice, hoping that wasn't too pushy or assertive. I noticed a little square door carved at the bottom of the real door.

_'Why would Austin put a doggie door on his- … oh, that boy did notget a dog!' _I thought, everything finally clicking in my head.

Suddenly, a dark grey and white puppy darted through the little door and charged at me. She had pretty, sky blue eyes and a cute black nose.

Unfortunately, her little paws were forceful enough to knock me back onto my butt. I instinctively put my hands down to weaken my fall, forgetting that I was holding the cheesecake in the first place. A split second later and a gooey substance greeted my recently brushed hair; strawberry cheesecake filling and a granola-like crust both sliding down my face.

"Diesel!" someone called, though the dog continued to jump roughly on my lap. The same person mumbled another name and the puppy instantly sprinted back inside the house, excitedly circling around a pair of walking sweat pants.

Austin stopped abruptly at the now-open door with his amused eyebrows raised at my appearance.

"Surprise?" he greeted before letting out the laugh he tried _so_ hard to keep in.

I lowered my head in embarrassment, gnawing on a loose piece of hair that tasted a lot like cheesecake.

"Why would you get a dog?" I asked in barely a whisper, afraid that if I spoke any louder, Austin would notice the hurt in my voice. "Now the cheesecake is all ruined."

"Hmm…" he kneeled down next to me, staring at my pastry-covered face as if he were contemplating on what to do.

Unexpectedly, he ran an index finger down my left cheek, licking off the cheesecake that accumulated onto it. Austin's face perked up and he licked his lips happily.

"Oh, damn it! It's so good too!" Austin groaned and tried to pick off another piece of ruined cheesecake, but I swatted at his hungry hand.

_'That is so unsanitary! However, it did make me feel a tiny bit happier,' _I thought, a small smile appearing on my lips.

"Don't eat that!" I giggled and he pouted, furrowing his eyebrows.

Austin let me use his bathroom to wash off the food-mess on me. It seemed to be the only bathroom in the house, considering how some of his stuff was thrown sloppily around the space. Pants hanging off of the towel rack, dirty socks by the sink, … and that special cologne; A Summer's Breeze by Denzel. It was hard fighting the urge to clean up the bathroom, but I pulled through and ran out before I actually started putting his dirty clothes in the laundry bin.

I found Austin lying down on the couch in the family room area with the little puppy in his hands. His eyes shone bright with innocent bliss as he laughed when the puppy decided to maniacally lick his face.

"Diesel! Stop it girl!" he shouted, trying to shield his face from the puppy's tongue attacks. Though, the dog ignored his orders and continued as she pleased.

"Diesel? Why Diesel?" I said aloud, cutting into their little play session.

"Because it sounds a lot more manlier than the first name…" Austin mumbled to himself, though I heard him loud and clear.

"What was the first name?" I asked curiously and stepped closer to the couch Austin laid down on.

The blonde froze, but swiftly sprung up from the couch, putting Diesel on the ground, and stepping away from me with a sheepish look on his face. If only he knew that only made me want to know more.

"Pssh! What first name?" he said uneasily as I stepped closer to him, looking straight into his eyes.

"The one you were just talking about?" I answered, raising my eyebrow.

_'Does he really think that was going to stop me from wanting to know?'_

Austin tried to step back once more, but harshly slipped on one of Diesel's chew toys. His hand whipped forward, clasping together with mine and pulling on me for support; though it did not work out so well. We crashed against the floor with my body pressed up against Austin's as if he was hugging me tightly. I knew I should have gotten up, but somehow, I did not want to move one bit.

Like I said, my body feeds off of Austin's… everything. I was completely invigorated by his smell, heaps of strange, but wonderful, sensations filled up inside my body.

"Rainbow Dash," he muttered. Austin didn't make any effort to move nor let go of my hand.

"What?" I said breathlessly, an embarrassed blush rose to my cheeks as a wave of self-consciousness washed over my body.

"That was Diesel's first name. And she only seems to respond to Rainbow Dash, so I'll probably have to start calling her that again," Austin explained, biting down on his lower lip and averting his eyes from mine.

_'Rainbow Dash? … I could see why he did not want to share that with me.'_

I burst out laughing, throwing my head back to add to the effect. I seemed to forget about our awkward position for only a second though. When I pulled my smiling face back down to face Austin again, the space between us closed completely.

His lips sealing it tightly with a scandalous kiss.

.

**Wow, what is with all these cliffhangers? I swear, I'm not doing it on purpose. Blame my magical, writing hands! They move on their own, you know?**

**Hint of the Next Chapter****: Ally Dawson is in it (Aren't my hints helpful? :D).**

**Review!**

**(^w^)**


	15. Chapter 15

**How to Change a Bad Boy**

By: Janzelle

Chapter: 15

How to Have a Tasteful Birthday

.

**To think she almost forgot! Ally's birthday has snuck up and taken her by surprise; too bad she hates surprises…**

**Songs I Have Used: Train-wreck by Demi Lovato**

.

Recap:

Like I said, my body feeds off of Austin's… everything. I was completely invigorated by his smell, heaps of strange, but wonderful, sensations filled up inside my body.

"Rainbow Moon." he muttered. Austin didn't make any effort to move nor let go of my hand.

"What?" I said breathlessly, an embarrassed blush rose to my cheeks as a wave of self-consciousness washed over my body.

"That was Diesel's first name. And she only seems to respond to Rainbow Moon, so I'll probably have to start calling her that again." Austin explained, biting down on his lower lip and averting his eyes from mine.

_'Rainbow Moon? … I could see why he did not want to share that with me.'_

I couldn't help but burst out laughing, throwing my head back to add to the effect. I seemed to forget about our awkward position for only a second though. When I pulled my smiling face back down to face Austin again, the space between us closed completely.

His lips sealing it tightly with a fervent kiss.

.

(Austin's POV)

.

Crap. Holy fucking crap. Why did I kiss Ally Dawson?

_'You couldn't resist it.'_

That _was _true. I couldn't take it anymore. Her plump, hypnotizing lips were only two centimeters away. It wasn't like any other day where I could keep my distance.

Ally was a complete dork, but I couldn't love her any less. She got on my last nerve, but how could I endure such big, cute eyes? And it wasn't like she was _all_ bad. She happened to be the nicest person I have ever known, and I have known _a lot _of people. She cared enough about me to keep trying, no matter how many times I tried to push her away.

Kissing her was the highlight of my day. However, it seemed to all go down hill from there. I went bat-shit crazy and yelled at her to leave. Well, what was I supposed to do? She's Goody-Two-Shoes Dawson! I thought she was going to call the police on me for sexual harassment or something like that.

How the hell was I supposed to face her in school? She probably thought I was some big, jerky playboy.

_'Well, I kind of am a playboy or at least I was, I guess. But, it's been like two months since I've went after a girl so cut me some slack!'_

Argh! This had been going on for too long! I knew Ally would never feel the same way I feel towards her, but I would never know unless I told her. I couldn't keep these feelings bottled up or I might actually lustfully attack her! If it were still September, I would have laughed my head off if someone asked me if I loved Ally Dawson. But, I could finally admit that the cloud-watching nerd _had_ taken my heart. I loved her. More than Dougie the Dolphin. More than all the pizza in the world (Wait, all of it? Hmm… yeah, all of it). And I needed to tell her.

I just couldn't drift away from her; I had already tried that. It wasn't like I could go on with my life and not give Ally a second thought. **_When I kissed her yesterday night, walking away stopped being an option._**

.

(Ally's POV)

.

_Dear Diary__, Tuesday_

_Possible Song Lyrics:_

_- We were so different,_

_- But opposites attract_

_- So my hope kept growing,_

_- And I never looked back_

_- You're one of a kind,_

_- And no one can change this heart of mine_

_I told Trish what happened yesterday at Austin's house and, at first, she was furious (I actually heard something crash over the phone). But, then she calmed down and told me not to worry about it._

_How could I not worry? I was kicked out of Austin's house; by the owner himself! What I do not understand is why he started yelling at me in the first place. __**He**__ invited __**me**__ in and __**he**__ ki-kissed __**me**__! His smooth, soft lips that could make any girl's mouth melt on contact. Gosh, his taste still lingers on my lips at this very moment and I can feel my body wishing for more._

_Why would Austin do such a thing? I just do not get why he would kiss me, then snap at me to leave. Argh! Why can't he just tell me how he feels, because how he acts is just confusing me! He could smile at me like I am anyone, hug me like I am someone, but when he kisses me, it is as if I am the only one. Ugh, he makes me feel so bewildered sometimes! I never know __**what**__ he is thinking!_

_Well, today isn't a total loss. Especially since it's my—_

_._

"Happy birthday, Ally!" Trish screamed crazily and I reflexively slammed my book shut.

I took a well-needed deep breath before smiling up at the innocent girl holding three, big 'Happy Birthday' balloons and a large gift bag. I knew she didn't mean any harm, but this action cost me _too _much attention for my comfort zone.

"Oh, and guess who got a job at the Birthday Kiosk?" she grinned and handed me the presents.

I giggled; knowing it probably would not last very long. Trish could never keep a job for more than three days. I quickly opened up the gift bag to reveal a beautiful rhinestone purse that had the name 'Ally' bedazzled on the front.

_'Trish would find the brightest, shiniest, glitteriest item in the world, but that's why I love her.'_

"Tha-thank you Trish," I stuttered a bit, under the stares of nosy students.

She sat down on my right, stretching out her feet and yawning loudly. I could only assume she was tired because of her new job.

"So, what did Austin get you?" she asked curiously and pulled out her Bubblin' Beach Peach nail polish.

"Well, nothing," I answered in an obvious tone. "He probably doesn't even know it's my birthday since I never told him."

Trish suddenly shot up, flabbergasted, "Ally!"

"What? I don't feel right bragging and telling others that it's my birthday. I never want it to be a big thing. The less people that know, the more comfortable I am," I explained in a low voice and a light shrug.

I had always thought of my birthday as an important event; I _was _becoming sixteen this year. Though, I would rather it be celebrated between close friends. I wouldn't want to pester others about my big day.

_'Plus, the fact that I have not spoken to Austin yet.'_

"God, but don't you think Austin has a right to know?" she questioned, sitting back down when I started fidgeting.

You would think people would have something better to do than watch you talk to your close friend.

"Well, after the way he treated me yesterday, I doubt it," I muttered under my breath, though Trish heard me loud and clear, shaking her head judgingly.

"Didn't I tell you not to worry about that? You could be blowing it way out of proportion and not even know it. It's Austin! We never really understand what goes on in that head of his. Just like Dez."

I shrugged my shoulders and took out my Geometry notebook as soon as the teacher walked into the class.

"It doesn't matter anyways. Austin didn't even show up to class," I stated, glancing at the door every few minutes.

Geometry was boring for most students, but once you get past all of the theorems and focus on the life-applying concepts, it was amazing and very insightful. Though, not even one of my favorite math subjects could curb my thoughts away from a certain blonde-headed boy.

Could you blame me? He was all I thought of nowadays. I had even dreamt about the boy a few times. Usually, my dreams were saved for singing successfully on stage or eating pickles and popcorn with my pet bird, Owen, and Pickles the goose. School was not fun if I couldn't concentrate on the lectures of my teachers.

After Geometry, Trish and I parted our ways, leaving me to carry the expansive balloons and gift bag all by myself. You would not believe how much attention one girl's birthday could attract! Well, some of it was nice since a few of my teachers gave me birthday stickers, pencils, and even a homework pass!

_'I'll probably give Austin the stickers. He gets so happy when he receives stickers.'_

I hurriedly rushed off to Cooking before anyone else stopped to stare at me. The majority of people said 'Happy Birthday' to me, but the rest just stopped and stared.

Gosh, if the gawking was not bad enough, I always turned ungainly under the spotlight. In no time to spare, I had tripped on a loose balloon string and fell straight to the floor; all of my things sprawling across the hallway.

_'Not again! Everyday of my life, I always do something idiotic in front of a crowd.' _my brain scowled and I immediately started to picked up my books.

My balloons had risen too far up for me to reach them. Though, I did not know if I should be sad that Trish's present went to waste or happy that the cause of my embarrassment disappeared. I wondered if the students at Miami High were just used to me tripping in the hallways since not many people snickered like they used to.

"Here ya' go," a boy said, handing me a few of my books that slid over to the other side of the hallway.

"Ah, you didn't have to, well, thank you anyways," I thanked the boy, taking the heavy books from his grip.

Looking up at him, I couldn't say I had seen him around school before. His skin seemed to be permanently tanned, probably from going to the beach so many times, and his orange hair swished happily at his shoulders; a single barrette pin back the bangs that hung in front of his face.

"No problem!" he said, flashing a toothy grin and handing me another book.

"Thanks, I will try to remember you. What is your name?" I asked kindly, putting the last remaining book back into my backpack.

"… Hmm, they'd kill me if they found out I helped you out. So, don't remember me!" he cried and ran in the other way.

I held out my hand to stop the fleeing boy, but it was too late.

_'Who is they? Does someone not like me or something?' _I furrowed my eyebrows, but shook the curious thoughts away. _'I'd rather not worry about something like this on my birthday. I mean, he could have been kidding for all I know.'_

I sighed and picked up the purse Trish gave me, slinging it over my shoulder, and power-walked off to class.

_'I bet if Austin were here, he would take my hand and pull me off to Cooking class before I did something embarrassing to myself. Well, I doubt he wants to see me after yesterday's display of affection,' _I mind reminded as I took my seat in Cooking class.

"Hey Ally! Oh, it's your birthday today!? I didn't know. Hmm, let's see what I have to give you," Dez said, taking a seat next to me and pulling random items out of his backpack. "An anchor? Nah. What about a lawn gnome? Yeah, guess not. Oh, here you go!"

Dez handed me a pink bike horn, smiling at his choice. I could not reject it, he seemed so happy to give it to me.

"Wow… thanks Dez. Once I… get a bike, I'll definitely put this on it," I thanked him with an uneasy smile.

.

I never liked it when my birthday was on a school day. You would think I would like having two important events on the same day. Though, I always had work and projects to do after school, then I haf to make dinner; it really was not a win-win.

School blew by quickly and disappointedly. I couldn't help but be distracted in all of my classes, waiting for a certain someone to just show up unannounced and congratulate my birthday or something of the sort.

I was hoping he would waltz in class and, after he ignored the teacher's disapproval, hug me and take me out on a special evening for my special day. But, we all know that will never happen. Austin may be romantic and caring at times, but he was pretty oblivious to the lot of it. I still remembered when Austin accompanied me at the arcade when Dallas could not make it. He didn't even notice the snuggling couple next to us at the ski-ball station.

I sighed once again, walking up to the shiny door to my house and fumbling with the keys.

_'Okay, first, I'll put the chicken in the oven. Then, I'll head over to Sonic Boom for my shift and do some of my homework there. On my break, I'll check back on the chicken and take it out to be—' _I stopped going over my agenda for the day when I realized the door was **unlocked**, _'Oh gosh, why is the door unlocked? Dad possibly couldn't be at home; he should be working at Sonic Boom. You don't think… a ba-burglar? Should I call the police? Wait, wait, maybe dad just forgot to lock the door when he left the house because he was in a hurry?… Oh, why does this have to happen on my __**birthday**__?'_

I paced back and forth, thinking of the possible events that might have happened while I was at school.

_'Okay, okay, okay. I'll just… I'll just surprise the person. If it __**is**__ a burglar, I'll just run back out call the police! I could alert the neighbors as well. Yes, that sounds like a plan…' _I thought, breathing heavily to myself.

I readied myself before hastily busting through the door and jumping out in hopes of startling whomever broke into my house.

"Surprise!"

Approximately fifty people popped out of the kitchen, jumped up from the sofa, and revealed themselves from behind wall corners. I flinched back at the mass of people crowding towards the house entrance, my eyes growing big. I shrieked and ran out of my house, slamming the door behind me.

Had I mentioned how much I dislike surprises?

_'Just what I needed. Something to pop out in my face!' _I thought sarcastically from behind the bush on my front lawn.

From my hiding spot, I saw Trish poke her head out from the door with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Erm, Ally? Are you out there?" she called out, a small smirk dashed her lips.

I emerged from behind the bush, a sheepish blush brightened up my face from a creamy-white color to one of a red-tomato.

A surprise party for me. How had I not seen this coming? Dad would never leave the door unlocked because he never wanted to waste money to replace things that got stolen. Also, the fact the Trish threw me a surprise birthday party **_every _**year.

_'I should have known…'_

I entered my house with my blushing face hung low while everyone yelled surprise once more; the effect wearing off. I could not believe the amount of people Trish conjured up. It was ten times more than last year.

All of my Cloud Watching buddies, the Mall Association members, my Tutoring Program friends, the Sonic Boom employees, and Book Club members were all cramped together in one room. Even though I horribly embarrassed myself for the second time today, I couldn't help but beam at everyone's content faces.

"Thank you everyone," was all I could really say without tearing up a little.

I could not believe everyone come out for my sake. I was truly touched. I didn't even feel a bit nervous.

_'Probably because these were all people I knew.' _my mind pointed out.

However, the feeling quickly died out. I know I should feel thankful and happy, but Austin was all I could really think about.

Out of nowhere, a mass of blonde hair flew into another room. It was so hard to see from behind so many people, but I knew that mop of messy hair anywhere. I gaped my mouth a bit, self-consciousness overcoming my body.

"So, how do you like your party? I did the favor of decorating it a Cloud Nine theme. Your welcome," Trish bragged, coming up behind me.

"Au-Austin's here? How did you get him to show up?" I asked; my voice was but a whisper.

"Oh, actually, it was easy. He said something about needing to tell you stuff. I wasn't really listening, but it sounded important!" the party planner chuckled and pushed me in his direction.

As soon as Austin noticed my presence, he stopped walking and stared blankly at me. I tried to speak, but all of my attention was directed towards his firm and sensational lips. How could I not? It was the cause of my drifting and unfocused thoughts throughout the entire day.

"Ah, uh. Uh, um…" I trailed off, but, luckily, was interrupted before things got ugly.

"Come with me. I have something I need to say," Austin ordered and intertwined his hand with mine.

He directed me to the kitchen before letting go and turning to face me. I stared confused at Austin as he swallowed hard.

"Ally," the way he said my name startled me a bit. My heart rate increased drastically in the few seconds he started talking. I bit down on my lip nervously. "I don't want to be friends anymore."

I blinked a few times as my brain tried to process Austin's words.

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

Before Austin opened his mouth again to speak, his eyes traveled up my face and locked with mine. A pink tinge tainted his cheeks and gave his face a slight glow. I could tell he was nervous, but strong enough to hold my gaze.

"Ally, I just can't take it anymore. I look at you as someone extremely dear to me, and it just kills me inside that you just look at me like a _friend_. I don't want to deal with it anymore," he explained, running a hand slowly through his hair.

I wanted to speak against him, to tell him I loved him more that he would ever know, but I could not find the words. I was downright speechless. That terrible lump in my throat formed within seconds. My eyes burned with tears threatening to fall, yet I forced them back. I opened my mouth to speak, but only the sound of my raspy breath escaped.

Austin stepped closer to me, a look of determination spread across his face.

"Ally, I-um," he started and the tears in my eyes pushed through the stiffness of my eyelids. "Would you go out with me? I-I mean, if you want to…"

My breath came to a complete halt as my mouth hung slightly open. I clamped my watery eyelids shut, soaking in the shower of relief and never-ending bliss. Nothing could tear these emotions from me.

Austin slightly shifted to the side from the awkward silence between us, "Um, never mind. Just forget I…"

My hands cupped his face, hastily pulling it closer to mine and crashing my lips against his. My hungry mouth finally relaxed against Austin's and the burning desire died down inside of me. Hope filled inside my body. The hope of someday this would be a natural occurrence. The hope that Austin would always be happy and smile straight from his heart. The hope that the moments we share will never end.

My heart tickled until I was about to burst. The invigorating sensation of Austin sucking on my bottom lip made my body throb in pleasure. Such a feeling entered my body through his warm lips and spread to every nook and cranny.

Parting for air, Austin had cupped my chin in the process, leaning his forehead against mine. Both of our lips were glistening and breathing heavily in sync. I felt my legs become weak under Austin's salacious stare.

"Happy Birthday Princess."

.

**Review!**

**(^w^)**


	16. Chapter 16

**How to Change a Bad Boy**

By: Janzelle

Chapter: 16

How to Cope with a Bully

.

**Austin and Ally are finally an item! But, at the same time, it has awoken a sleeping giant and they are not pleased to hear about Austin's newfound happiness…**

**Songs I've Used: Lost Without You by Robin Thicke**

.

Recap:

My hands cupped his face, hastily pulling it closer to mine and crashing my lips against his. My hungry mouth finally relaxed against Austin's and the burning desire died down inside of me. Hope filled inside my body. The hope of someday this would be a natural occurrence. The hope that Austin will always be happy and smile straight from his heart. The hope that the moments we share will never end.

My heart tickled until I was about to burst. The invigorating sensation of Austin sucking on my bottom lip made my body throb in pleasure. Such a feeling entered my body through his warm lips and spread to every nook and cranny.

Parting for air, Austin had cupped my chin in the process, leaning his forehead against mine. Both of our lips were glistening and breathing heavily in sync. I could feel my legs becoming weak under Austin's salacious stare.

"Happy Birthday Princess."

.

(Ally's POV)

.

_Dear Diary__, Wednesday_

_Possible Song Lyrics:_

_- I'm lost without you_

_- Can't help myself_

_- How does it feel_

_- To know that I love you, baby_

_Total bliss. I am in total bliss. If I have not mentioned it already, I have a boyfriend now. Yes, Ally Dawson is, officially, a passenger on the Couple's Train. Who could of guessed that, two marking periods into my sophomore year, I would finally get my first boyfriend?_

_Oh, and this is not just any boyfriend, it's Austin Moon! I know back in October I believed that I would never, ever, fall in love with such a person, but things happen and people change._

_When he asked me out, it was beautiful. The time and place could not be anymore perfect! And I couldn't help but initiate the first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend. Ah, __**boyfriend**__. No matter how you write, say, or hear it, it sounds flawless._

_It's too bad that Austin couldn't stay for long (he said something about getting a new job at some singing diner). Though, the entire time he was there, my hand was intertwined with his. Our hands just fit together so perfectly—like a lock and a key._

_Hmm, does this make me Austin's key? It seems like this was the first time he opened up his heart since his parents passed away. Well, don't I feel special (no sarcasm intended)!_

_Oh, did I forget to say that I am currently __**riding inside of Austin's car**__? He surprised me today and picked me up at my house so we could go to school together! Isn't that sweet?_

_If I may add, he looks a lot happier than he did a few days ago. Do you think I am helping him become more lively? I mean, I'm not trying, but I am pleased that Austin does not look like he wants to go blow up the world or something in that category._

_Midterms start today! The next few days shall be the last days of the second marking period. I have been studying my tail-bone off. I have to maintain my superb average!_

_Hmm, I wonder if Austin studied. I mean, he __**has **__been on a 'good boy' streak, but he still believes studying kills the fun inside of you. I really do not understand Austin's complaining because I study and I am loads of fun, right?_

.

I closed my song journal, sighing happily, and turned my attention back to the cute, blonde boy 'chauffeuring' me to school. His eyes were focused on the road as he nibbled on his lower lip nervously.

_'I guess he's trying not to give me a heart attack with his wild driving like he did when we went to Josh's house party,' _I thought, shuddering lightly to myself. _'Well, at least I am still in one piece, unlike that poor, defenseless bird…'_

To my liking, we arrived at school ten minutes before our geometry midterm started. Could you believe we had to take a long, two hour test solely about geometric terms and equations? It was fantastic!

"I never thought I'd see the day when I would be _early _to class," Austin grumbled, stuffing his car keys into his deep, denim pocket.

"But we're taking midterms! We need to be early!" I exclaimed and tangled my fingers with his.

Austin chuckled, pulling me closer and lightly pecking my forehead. A flurry of pleasure waved in my stomach as I smiled up at my new _boyfriend_. Ah, that word never got old.

Austin kicked the school's entrance open to see a sea of agonizing girls and ecstatic guys. It seemed as if every girl was either weeping silently to herself or oozing a miserable aura. Though, on the other hand, every guy seemed to be skipping down the hall as if all his troubles disappeared.

"What the—" Austin cut his curse short when he saw my depreciating face, "… pancakes?"

"No! The rumors are true! They even came to school together!" a redheaded girl sobbed before running off towards the bathroom.

"Look at their hands! How _dare_ she!" another girl cried.

Austin furrowed his eyebrows and I repeatedly blinked my eyes in surprise. I mean, I knew there would be some girls that would be _a little _sad when Austin and I started dating, but I never knew it would be the whole school! Austin pulled me from my state of awe and into the refuge of our geometry classroom.

"Dam—I mean, wow. I didn't know Christie would be bummed too. She acted like I was invisible after I broke up with her. And Diana too?" Austin mumbled to himself, though I could still hear him.

I cut in front of him, abruptly stopping Austin from walking any farther, and placed my hands on my hips, "Who are Christie and Diana?"

I didn't know why I was so worked up since I knew Austin had gone out with probably every girl in this school. I guess, when I heard it come from his mouth, I got a little frustrated.

"Uh, no one important… who are _you _talking about? The only girl I care about is standing right in front of me." Austin covered it up, flashing a smile and shrugging his shoulders.

"Mmhmm." I took my seat and avoided Austin's stare, allowing the small smile building up inside of me escape my lips. I knew I was trying to be mad at Austin, but you could only stay mad at Austin for so long.

Strangely, there was a folded note sitting on the top of my desk. While Austin was occupied with his phone, I quickly opened the note and scanned through the threatening words:

_"So clever, aren't you Miss Dawson? Trying to make our Austin happy. Do you know how long it took for __us__ to break him so much? Break his heart or we will break yours. __**Under the claws the school's female population**__. —DRK"_

I gaped my mouth at the note, hastily crumpling it up and throwing it into my bag before Austin could see it.

_'It had to be a prank, right? It could have just been one of his, um, fans acting a little crazy. No one would purposely try and hurt either of us, right?'_

I stared intensely at my desk, going through the note in my head. The word 'us' sparked a recent memory.

_"… Hmm, they would kill me if they ever found out I was helping you out. So, don't remember me!" he cried and ran in the other way._

Who was the orange-haired kid talking about? I never knew someone disliked me so much. I had never done anything out of line, so why threaten me?

"… Ally, are you okay? You look a little pale," Austin asked, concerned. He tried to read my flustered face, though I shook my head and gave him a reassuring nod before the teacher walked into the room.

It was best that Austin did _not_find out about this note. I did not want him to worry about it or revert back to his old self in any way. It was finally time for me to protect him instead of the other way around.

.

The geometry midterm was a little tiring, but insightful at the same time. I was pretty sure I only got a few questions wrong; I could always ask the teacher to explain them to me later.

Looking around the class, I seemed to be the only one who finished.

_'Well, there still is thirty minutes left of the exam. I cannot change the fact that I am a quick test taker. I even checked my answers twice.'_

I glanced over at Austin. He was biting the top of his pencil with a frustrated expression on his face, scanning the third page of our test. I chuckled to myself.

_'Maybe I should study with him tonight for our history and music midterms tomorrow.'_

With all the extra time I had left over, my math teacher let me go to the bathroom. He probably would not have let just anyone go. It was a good thing to have a good relationship and trust with your teachers.

I wouldn't usually go to the bathroom in a school, considering how unsanitary it usually was, but this would have to be the only once-in-a-lifetime exception. I made sure to wash my hands twice.

"Hello Ally," a recognizable voice spoke, "Do you remember me?"

I spun around from the girl's bathroom to see a smirking face and crossed arms. She had not changed much since kindergarten; she still had the same swirling, blonde curls and puffy cheeks.

"Hello Tilly. How are you?" I greeted awkwardly.

Tilly Thompson had always disliked me since my song was picked for the insect-themed school concert and hers was not. You would think she would let it go since it happened in _kindergarten_, but she could get a little… outrageous when things did not go her way.

"God, you haven't changed a bit. I wonder why Austin would go out with such a bossy girl like yourself," she muttered to herself in a disgusted tone. "You should know why I'm here. You read that note, right?"

"You wrote that note!? Why do you hate Austin's happiness so much?" I asked, balling my fists up a bit.

"No, I didn't write it; I just asked if you read it, idiot. I'm just following someone else's orders. Now, break up with Austin or I'll make your life miserable," Tilly demanded and two more girls walked up behind her, glaring daggers into my body.

I took a deep breath, _'Maybe if I stand my ground, Tilly will realize how ridiculous that note was in the first place. I mean, break up with Austin? I would never let that happen.'_

"I will not," I answered in a clear voice.

Tilly raised her eyebrows in shock before letting out a hysterical laugh, "Ah, that was a good one. Grab her girls. I think we need to teach little Ally a lesson."

.

My body hurt. My head throbbed. Images of bashing, kicking, screaming, all replaying repeatedly in my mind. I felt bruises spreading on my body.

Was it possible to feel so empty right now? Even when I would have expected to be crying right this instant, my body refused to shed a tear. There was no need to force back the waterworks since my eyes have never been so dry.

"I hope you'll rethink your decision. Tootles!" Tilly laughed before slamming the door to the janitor's closet and leaving with her equally evil friends.

I have never felt so pained in my entire life. I could not move a muscle in my limp body. The cold floor seemed to be my only comfort. I mustered up enough strength to touch the bleeding cut on my cheek with my shaky fingers, though I immediately retracted my hand from the stinging pain.

I felt a void swelling in my heart. The darkness of the small room had contributed greatly.

How could someone do this so easily? Without any thought at all? Why would anyone try so hard to hurt the people around you?

_'All I wanted to do was protect Austin for a change. How come it had to hurt so much? Has he ever felt this way?' _I thought, though my brain quickly recalled what happened to Austin in the alley a year ago. _'What am I doing? Getting all worked up over a… few scratches. If Austin ever saw me like this, I bet he would laugh at my wimpy-ness.'_

Using all the force I could, I gradually rose to my feet, my entire body aching from the slightest motion. I tried to open the door but the knob would not budge.

"Help! …Is anyone out there?" I tried to scream, but only a whisper came from my lips.

My wobbly legs instantly gave out and I crashed back on the floor I had gotten so used to.

If I did not hurry, I could miss my Cooking midterm. My math teacher would never trust me to leave the classroom ever again. I wanted to hurry, but I could not help but feel so exhausted.

Suddenly, the janitor's closet door burst open and smashed into the wall it was connected to. I was surprised, but my body was in too much pain to retaliate. I couldn't even open my eyes. They felt as if they were painted over with cement.

"Ally!" a concerned voice exclaimed; two arms cradled my lifeless figure.

No more words were said. The person picked me up carefully and darted from the crammed closet. And I had a pretty good idea of who it was.

.

I opened my eyes to see a dark green wall covered with dental and flu season posters. I didn't even realize I dozed off in the first place.

I slowly sat up, feeling ten times better than before. A bulgy bandage covered the large scratch on my cheek while a heating pad soothed the bruises around my stomach. Now, how did I get in the nurse's office?

I scanned the open, sick room, letting my eyes rest on Austin's sleeping form in the chair next to me. Well, at least I thought he was sleeping. His head rested in his arms in a position where his face was covered.

_'That's right, Austin found me in the closet. How did he know I was in there? Not like I am complaining…'_

"Austin?" I said cautiously and his head popped up right away.

"You're awake! Don't do that again," Austin said in a frustrated tone, combing a hand through his hair.

It made me feel a little bit happier, seeing Austin so worried. That growing emptiness, whatever that was, seemed to disappear entirely.

"How did you find me? Why did you come for me?" I asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ally, I've known you long enough to know that you'd never skip out on a test, or school for that matter. Something was up," Austin explained while looking up at my face. He pushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "When you didn't come back after thirty minutes, I went looking for you."

I must be the worst protector ever. Even when I was supposed to be looking out for him, Austin still had to save me. How were we supposed to be a good couple if I was always in some type of mess? I bet Austin got tired of it. Who would want to be the bodyguard of their own girlfriend?

I snapped out of my thoughts when Austin waved his hand in front of my face.

"Did you hear me? We need to get you home," he instructed, taking my hand and pulling me up from the bed. I pulled off the heating pad, pain instantly shooting through my body.

"What? No way! What about my Cooking midterm?" I questioned and crossed my arms.

Austin looked at me as if I had three heads, "Ally… school's over. You're going to have to take make-ups. Now, come on!"

Austin drove me home without delay, well, after I explained to my teachers and the principal that I went to the nurse's office because I was _feeling sick_. The whole ride was silent. I was sure Austin would have grilled me on what had really happened, but he didn't bring it up.

Once inside my house, I crashed on the sofa in the living room and shielded my eyes from the light. I didn't even need to see him to know that Austin was staring at me, waiting for an explanation.

"Who did it?" he spoke, breaking the silence that made the air around us feel so tense.

"…"

I knew I should've told Austin, but I couldn't. If he knew Tilly Thompson did this to me, he would rip her limb from limb. Plus, this was _my_battle. You couldn't go calling in the big guns until you were sure you couldn't handle it. And I knew I could handle it. I bet if I talked to Tilly, we could end this immediately. Or maybe if I waited it out, things would just die down.

"Ally, don't push my buttons. Tell me," Austin asked again, in a lower voice. He seemed to be trying so hard to keep calm, but that impatience of his was not agreeing with him.

"I-I can't tell you," I stuttered, sucking on my bottom lip.

"And why not?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Austin," I began, turning my head away from his direction. "I just don't want you to get involved."

_'I hope that didn't sound bad.'_

"Oh, yeah, because it's perfectly normal to not be involved in your _girlfriend's _life. What was I thinking?" Austin retorted sarcastically and walked towards the door.

"Wait, where are you doing?" I called, running after him.

Austin glared back at me, his eyes filled with such disappointment and indignation; I was the one that felt like crying.

"Somewhere else."

_Slam!_

The sound still rang in my ears, even after I heard Austin's car speed off.

.

To think the bullying would die away. Tilly ordered other girls to aid her as well. There would be days where I would find my notebooks and binders ripped up and thrown in the garbage. Every club I have ever joined kicked me out just because Tilly pressured them to. The worst part was that Austin disappeared from school for the week. Rumors spread that Austin hated being my boyfriend so much; he didn't want to risk seeing me in school.

I had never felt so scummy before. People stayed away from me or laughed at me. Trish wanted to beat the snot out of Tilly so badly, but I told her not. I hated how it was affecting Trish's friendships with other girls as well. People started to avoid her too. My heart throbbed every time I saw people whispering and snickering while staring at Trish; to such an extent that I told her not to talk to me until it all blew over. If she wasn't around me, then she won't be ostracized, right?

Today was no better. The sad part was how this was affecting my schoolwork. My lack of notes hurt my exam grades.

There were nights I could not sleep because Tilly was terrorizing me in my dreams or Austin was on my mind.

I would have never guessed that school could be so dark and uninviting. What happened to the magical and fun-filled place it used to be? Just stepping into the cold building, my heart felt like it shriveled up; my spirit dying a little more on the inside. Sometimes I forgot the reason why I had been enduring this. I was supposed to be saving my relationship with Austin, but how can I be saving it if we were never together?

When school ended today, I sighed in relief. Just knowing I could leave this place gives me some happiness. I grabbed my remaining notebooks and stuffed them into my new backpack. Tilly filled my other bag with expired milk when I was changing for gym.

Walking in the halls brought me the most excruciating pain. I kept my head low whenever I walk through them just to block the faces of passing students. Though, today, that might not have been a good idea. Unfortunately, I bumped into someone only a few minutes into my retreat. I flinched back, unable to bear anymore name-calling for the day.

"Ally?" I looked up at the tall boy, overjoyed to see that it was Austin instead of another person against me. "Are you okay? You look terrible. And what's this shit about Tilly messing with you?"

"It's nothing!" I hissed, though I quickly changed my tone, "It's nothing. I am just happy to see you in school again."

_'Even though Tilly is the cause of all of this… no she was following someone else's orders. Nevertheless, I don't want her to get hurt because I broke down and told Austin about it. You do not fight fire with fire.'_

Austin raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? Because the snickering people could tell me otherwise."

"God, I'm fine!" I barked, instantly covering my mouth.

_'Did I just…? Oh my gosh.'_

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why won't you just tell me what's up? You're being obstinate and stubborn and… wow, is this how I seem to you?" Austin contemplated, promptly shaking his head and focusing back on the argument, "Argh, that's besides the point! Just let me help you! Why is that so hard?"

Austin tried to come closer to me, but I jumped back, fidgety from all the attention we were receiving.

"No Austin! I don't want you in this. I can fight my own battles! Stop trying to get involved."

"Seriously!? What the hell am I to you if you won't let me help you? How are we supposed to last as a couple if you keep pushing me away?" Austin screamed at me. My entire body stiffened as his words still processed in my brain, Austin's eyes looking straight into me. "You know what? Never mind. You seem to have some things to sort out, so why don't we just take a break? That's what you want, right?"

Austin stormed off in the opposite direction, shaking his head to himself. The entire hallway was quiet. Even the girls that wished for this to happen hadn't dared to say a word. Under such silence, I felt tears of rage swell up in my eyes.

I sprinted off down the hallway, wiping the cascading tears from my eyes. I needed to have a talk with a certain girl. This had gone on long enough and it won't stop until I end it.

As soon as I turned the corner, there stood Tilly in the nearest classroom. She was laughing menacingly along with a guy with jet-black, spiky hair and countless piercings decorating his reddening ears. The orange-haired kid who helped me in the hallway on my birthday stood behind the two, staring down at his shoes in a sort of, pitiful way.

"Tilly!" I shouted, out of breath. She took one look at me and smirked.

It felt like I had only blinked and both the black and orange haired guys vanished from my sight. Though, it didn't matter since they were not who I needed to see anyways.

"So, I'm guessing the school's bad boy is single again? Wow, how long was this relationship? Let's see; Austin didn't want to see you for about a week, so that time doesn't even count. So, like **_one day_**? It's not surprising. Who would want to date _you_?" Tilly cackled and wiped imaginary tears from her eyes.

"No… you are wrong," I whispered and she raised an eyebrow.

Tilly was wrong. Austin was wrong. They were all wrong.

"You're wrong," I said in a clearer voice, "Austin and I are not over. I don't care how long it takes, but I won't let us end like this. I won't you win nor will I ever let Austin be miserable again because I **_love_** him. You may be able to take away my comfort zone or call me an outcast of this school, but you cannot take these feelings away from me."

Tilly rolled her eyes and beckoned a group of guys to come over.

"Maybe you need to be taught another lesson," she smiled innocently.

I stood my ground. I was not going to let them push me around like the last time. Though, suddenly, Tilly's eyes bulged out of her head and her group of friends darted from her side. Two, strong arms laced around my waist while a familiar-feeling chin positioned itself on the top of my head.

"You could've just told me what happened and saved yourself a whole lot of trouble," he mumbled.

"I'm… sorry, Austin," I apologized, pulling his arms tighter around me. I closed my eyes under the warmth Austin's body exerted; relieved I didn't actually have to fight anything. Fighting was wrong and prohibited in school. But, mostly, I was just glad Austin was here with me.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Besides, there's no way I'd let you go so easily," Austin's voice alleviated me. He erased the pain filled tears streaming down my heated face.

Tilly seemed to be rambling things to herself, stealing peeks of the two of us every few seconds. Austin stared at the twitching girl with a darkening glare.

"Try something like this again and I will kill you. No one touches a hair on this girl's head without consequences," Austin deterred and Tilly hastily disappeared from the classroom, pulling a phone from her pocket.

Austin turned me around to face him, though I kept myself from making eye contact.

_'Wow. Super Austin saves me once again,' _I thought, sighing deeply,_ 'what is wrong with me? I should be happy that I wasn't hurt again.'_

"You know you're not some damsel in distress, right? You're just unlucky," Austin bluntly whispered into my ear.

"Wow, that makes me feel better," I replied sarcastically and he laughed.

Austin didn't need to say anything else. I knew I would have to spill about the note and Tilly sooner or later. I told him about everything, not leaving out any detail since everything was important to figure out who this person was.

"… Derk? That's a weird name," Austin commented.

"No, Austin. The note was signed D.R.K. It's probably someone's initials," I corrected him, pondering on the mysterious letters some more.

_'Is there even a student with those initials? I'm sure I've never come across them when I organized student files for the principal.'_

"Oh… well, we shouldn't dwell on it too much. Are you hungry? I'm hungry. Let's get pizza! You know, victory pizza!" Austin exclaimed happily, changing the subject and letting go of me to walk towards the door.

_'It is impossible to have such a short attention span, right?'_

"Austin! This is serious! Don't you want to find this person and put an end to this madness?" I questioned, though the boy would not look me in the eye.

"Pepperoni. No, bacon! I want bacon pizza. Hurry up, Ally!" Austin hollered from the hallway.

I rolled my eyes, a smile spreading from my lips. I caught up with my stomach-growling boyfriend and tugged back on his arm.

"Fine, I'll give into your pizza needs now, but we are investigating the note afterward!" I ordered and gave Austin a stern look.

Unexpectedly, Austin swept me up from my feet, holding me up bridal style. My breath got caught in my throat as my eyes widened. A crazy blush dashed my cheeks as I stammered words of why.

"Fine, but I get to carry you like this the entire way," a devilish smirk broke out from his lips before they pressed gently against mine.

.

**It's time to put on your detective caps! Who do you think D.R.K. is? The answer is to be revealed in chapter 17! Maybe. :3**

**PS: I was scrolling on the AxA category the other day… Wow, I give props to the people that can update so many stories at a time O.e**

**Here I struggled with just one story! Maybe it's because of my short attention span… hmm… oh, look a butterfly!**

**Review!**

**(^w^)**


	17. Chapter 17

**How to Change a Bad Boy**

By: Janzelle

Chapter: 17

How to Keep a Secret

.

**A/N:** Oh my… thanks for the reviews… I wanted to say this because they got really intense. I invite constructive criticism so don't hold back! What I hate is when people say, "it's good" or "it sucks." I love compliments because they boost my ego (I don't know if that's a good thing though!) and I love criticism because it makes me a better writer. So thank you! Enjoy the story.

.

**Does Austin just get sudden urges for pizza? I think not! He's hiding something, something that could benefit in the search to find D.R.K.**

.

Recap:

_'It is impossible to have such a short attention span, right?'_

"Austin! This is serious! Don't you want to find this person and put an end to this madness?" I questioned, though the boy would not look me in the eye.

"Pepperoni. No, bacon! I want bacon pizza. Hurry up, Ally!" Austin hollered from the hallway.

I rolled my eyes, a smile spreading from my lips. I caught up with my stomach-growling boyfriend and tugged back on his arm.

"Fine, I'll give into your pizza needs now, but we are investigating the note afterward!" I ordered and gave Austin a stern look.

Unexpectedly, Austin swept me up from my feet, holding me up bridal style. My breath got caught in my throat as my eyes widened. A crazy blush dashed my cheeks as I stammered words of why.

"Fine, but I get to carry you like this the entire way," a devilish smirk broke out from his lips before they pressed gently against mine.

.

(Austin's POV)

.

DRK. What a joke. It used to be DARK. It was how we signed all of our pranks. It was pure genius. I guess Dallas wasn't as smart as he used to be; unless he wanted me to know who they were.

I thought I played it off well enough with Ally. It was a good thing pizza popped into my head since my next thought was pickles. That wouldn't have been good. I hate pickles. I didn't get how Ally could eat three jars of them in one day and still crave more. They were just wannabe cucumbers. Too bad they were too salty to be cucumbers.

Note to self, never put sliced pickles on your eyes like you would with a cucumber. It burned like hell. I learned that the hard way.

Anyways, what was I thinking about? Oh yeah, DRK. Dallas, Ricky, and Kai; my ex-best friends. We ruled Miami Middle School and High school for the longest time. We used to always sit on the roof at lunch and plan pranks to pull on our teachers. Ah, good times.

I remember when we rigged Mrs. Awad's desk to spray whipped cream in her face as soon as she sat down in her big chair. That was so funny! After she ran off to the bathroom, Dallas put a business (prank) card, which had all of our first initials on it, on the teacher's desk.

School was actually fun when I was with my buds. But, things changed. After a while, I felt like I was being pushed away from them. I knew something was up when Dallas, Ricky, and Kai destroyed the principal's car last year; I had taken the blame for it because I didn't want to see them get in trouble.*****

Though, that wasn't even the worst part. I felt like they were turning on me. Then everything seemed to go downhill when Dallas told me about the huge music contest and urged me to do it. I knew I couldn't blame them for trying to help me achieve my dreams nor for my parents' death. But, after the news reached them, my friends kind of just… drifted away. They weren't really my friends after all.

I didn't understand what their problem was now. I _knew_Ricky paid Tilly Thompson to pick on Ally. He was pretty damn rich and could get anything he ever wanted in a heartbeat. Plus, Ally said she saw him (the spiky, black-haired dude) laughing with Tilly.

_'What the hell did I do to upset them now?'_

Oh well, all I knew was that I didn't think _they _knew _I _knew who DRK was. I thought that was a pretty good advantage in this game, so I kept it a secret for now.

I mean, I would tell Ally eventually, but she was not the greatest at keeping secrets. In fact, she was terrible at it. One look at her face and you could tell she was hiding something (probably because she's just too innocent to hide things from her friends). Dallas and Ricky would figure out how much we knew in a matter of seconds. So, it was best that only _I _knew for now.

.

(Ally's POV)

.

_Dear Diary__, Monday_

_Well, the Tilly Thompson fiasco had been resolved. Tilly and her friends were suspended from school for three weeks. Though, how the principal found out about all of it is a mystery to me. Not like I was against it! It was stupid of me to keep such acts away from the principal even if I didn't want anyone to get hurt._

_I believed the bullying pulled me away from focusing on my midterms, but I was wrong! The results came back yesterday; I got all __**A's**__ on __**every**__ test! Yay! Austin told me he passed. Though, a passing grade could be as low as a sixty-five…_

_When I missed my cooking midterm, Austin purposely missed his as well. He was nice enough to retake it on the same day as me. For the midterm, we had to bake a dessert without looking at a recipe, all under two hours._

_Luckily, I keep all of my recipes locked up in my head! I hope that doesn't count as cheating. I have baked so many things; it was hard not to remember how to make a simple cake! Anyways, we finished about twenty minutes before our time limit was up. _

_We would have finished earlier if Austin hadn't kept playing around. I mean, I'm not regretting it since, the whole time, I was laughing along with him. When we completed the cake, we were covered in flour and batter. The teacher loved it, thankfully, and Austin devoured the rest of it. _

_On other terms, I still couldn't put my finger on this DRK person. He must know whom Austin was, or was acquainted with him, somehow. Well, that won't help me. __**Everyone**__ knew who Austin was. This could only mean that the initials were faux. I checked the student files the other day and there was no student with the initials DRK._

_I had no luck getting any information out of Austin at the pizza parlor. He kept changing the subject from the note to the new guitar he spotted in Sonic Boom or how Valentine's Day was coming up. He even went on about the new bakery selling 'yummy' fudge and chocolate. Do you think he was hiding something from me or did Austin just have the attention span of Rainbow Dash?_

.

I quickly scribbled in my diary before shutting and throwing it back under the counter. Austin was sitting on the counter right next to me and I did not want him peering into my book.

I was still working my after school shift at Sonic Boom when Austin decided to pop his head in a few minutes ago.

"How could you not think it was scary?"

"I don't know Austin, any horror movie is just plain boring to me. Maybe it is that lack of thought when the scriptwriters wrote the plot. Or maybe it's just the idiotic-looking monsters," I replied, letting a sarcastic tone escape my lips.

Austin and I recently went to a horror movie festival (why there was a horror movie festival in February, I do not know). Don't ask why I would comply with something so bland. I just could not say no when he asked me. Anyways, I ended up wearing a costume that looked like I got attacked by a rabid dog on my wedding day while Austin was a mop of moss.

The movie was so tiresome! _'Ah! I'm getting dissected by a Zalien!' _Really? The alien-thing had a goatee and a gold chain jiggling around his neck. It was all so silly and unrealistic. Did I mention poorly made? Where was the handcrafted romance or thoughtful lines that make you want to take out a tissue and start bawling? Oh, wait; it was just a _horror_ movie. Don't expect much. But, I suffered through it for Austin. I just hope he didn't notice me doze off when the Zalien swapped the heads of its human prisoners.

"Really? But they used a real brain this time! Didn't you see it when the Zaliens took Brent back to their spaceship? In Zaliens 3, it was just oatmeal," Austin pointed out, getting closer to me and looking around all suspicious-like. "I bet they robbed a grave and stole the brain," he whispered in my ear and I rolled my eyes.

"Austin, it wasn't a real brain. The producers would get sued if they used a real brain," I told him, pulling the jar of guitar picks out from under the counter.

"Are you sure? It could have been Austin's brain they used," Trish suddenly said, spinning around in a twirling chair. "Or maybe it was Dez's."

I almost jumped over the counter from Trish's precipitous appearance. She was wearing a dim, gold dress with a white half-apron that was tied back with black ribbon.

"Trish! Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I questioned and placed my hand over my fast-pacing heart.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Eh, I'll go back in five minutes," she shrugged and I shot her a look. All she did was raise her hands up in defense. "_Come on, _Ally! I _just_ sat down in this comfy chair!"

"I'll go with you. I have to start work soon," Austin piped in, glancing down at his watch.

The store became drastically quieter after Austin and Trish left. I promised Austin that I would come to visit his new job once I took my break. He surprised me when he tenderly pecked me on the lips before leaving.

A small blush tinted my cheeks and I stared down at the counter, interested in the small spot on the clear glass. I loved how the smallest of touches could still make my body flutter and feel all woozy. I smiled, watching Trish gag and complain to Austin about kissing when she was still in the room.

I giggled to myself and retrieved my book from under the counter, opening it up to a fresh, new page. Staring down at the blank page, I scrawled a few song lyrics. Having Austin as a songwriting inspiration was not a bad idea.

_Oh, the things you have in store_

_Through the world you open_

_Your lips make my heart soar_

_A feeling I cannot explain_

_It's finally washing ashore _******

I continued to sketch in my journal, unaware of my surroundings. I mean, it was not a crime. There weren't many people in the store today, so I had the chance to write in my book without ignoring anyone by accident.

Several minutes later, someone tapped on the glass in front of me and I slammed my book shut in response. I wished I knew _how long _they had been standing there. I was doodling horribly shaped hearts with Allyson Moon decorated around it.

_'How embarrassing!'_

When I finally decided to look up at this tall person, my breath got stuck in my throat.

"Da-Dallas?!" I gasped in breathless confusion.

He flashed one of his weirdly perfect smiles and flipped his hair to the side.

"Hey Ally. How's life been?" he asked, though I was unsure if he really wanted to know. He didn't give me a chance to respond. "That's good. So, I know I haven't been able to talk to you lately. I had to take care of some… important stuff. But, I'm here now."

"…" I couldn't help but get an ominous feeling from this brown-haired boy who was currently leaning onto the counter. I wanted to tell him to leave, but my mouth seemed to be in a state of shock and bewilderment.

_'Why would he present himself in front of me? I mean, did he forget what happened at Josh's house party? How he hurt Austin? And I have a slight hunch that Austin and Dallas don't really like each other that much.'_

"Listen Ally, I've been wanting to say this to you for a while, but I didn't know _how _to tell you. First, I just want to apologize if I had offended you in any way. I mean, I must have done something because you are going out with Austin Moon," Dallas sneered in disgust, though quickly shook his head and smiled at me. "Since the first day I met you, I have always had feelings for you. Ally, I love you."

I didn't even stop my mouth from dropping down to the dirty floor. I never dealt with a confession like this before. Yes, Austin asked me out, but we had mutual feelings. I did not like Dallas anymore nor did I hold any feelings for him. Well, maybe a little disappointment.

Plus, I didn't know… the way Dallas said the words… they just did not feel right at all. Not because of my lack of interest, but because the words sounded kind of fast and forced coming from his mouth.

"I, um. Dallas, I…" I trailed off, swallowing hard. I cleared my throat before trying to speak again. "Dallas, I have a boy-boyfriend. You… you know this."

I watched as his face fell in front of me. He reached his hand towards mine, but I recoiled and stepped away from the counter. I could not help but feel a little repulsed. These hurt feelings he was displaying, this body language resembled one of an actor. I couldn't tell whether he actually liked me and was dissatisfied by my answer or was just playing a part and masking any true feelings.

_'It is weird that I never noticed this before.'_

"Oh. I thought… never mind," he gave me such a far away look as if he was redirecting his approach, changing approach tactics in his mind. His eyes never looked so dark and concealed before. What were they hiding?

"Well, that wasn't the only thing I came in here to talk to you about. I also wanted to ask you if you could give me some piano lessons. I heard you were a great teacher, just another one of your amazing qualities that I fell for." He gave me another smile, like all his sadness disappeared in the blink of an eye.

I glanced around in the store. Only two other people remained, skimming around the music section. I couldn't ignore the one emotion running through my tensing veins. Fear. The fear that Dallas would just grab my wrist and yank at me until it just fell off. The fear something sharp was jiggling around in his deep pockets.

_'Maybe I have been watching too many horror movies… Dallas is still human.'_

"Um, I-I'm truly sorry. I-I don't think I am capable of teaching you. May-maybe you could try looking up a pi-piano teacher in the phone book or so-something," I apologized, aware of my crackling voice.

There was no way I could ever teach Dallas piano, especially after such a confession. The anxiety between us would be too awkward for either of us to concentrate on the lesson.

Dallas sighed, "I was afraid you would say that. Well, I'll see you around, _Princess_. Oh, sorry. I suppose only _Austin_ calls you that."

A mysterious glint shone in his eyes before he gave me one last empty smile. As soon as Dallas left the store, I felt my legs give out and, in no time, I was sitting on the floor. My eyes quivered, bulging out of their eye sockets.

_'He called me 'Princess'. __**Princess**__! Only Austin calls me princess and he doesn't do it very often. How could he know Austin calls me princess if he only does it when we are alone? Gosh, the word sounds so violated now!'_

Biting on my nonexistent nails, I decided to take my break a little early, literally running over to the Melody Diner. I needed to see Austin.

.

The Melody Diner was bustling with business. Multiple couples and heaps of teenagers flooded the place; I was lucky enough to find a seat just for me. In a far off corner, I spotted Dez devouring ten Cha Cha Chicken Pot Pies, all under a few minutes.

_'You know, I haven't seen Dez in a while. I hope he hasn't been here, eating these pies everyday…' _I thought, almost forgetting about my worries for a second there.

Unexpectedly, Austin slid over to my booth, snapping his fingers. I almost forgot you had to sing to the customers here.

"My name's Austin and I'll be your—oh, it's just you," Austin sang, cutting his little jingle short and crashing in the booth seat across from me.

I raised both my eyebrows at the irritated teen, "Should I be offended?"

"Naw, ever since Cassidy left for LA, Mindy's been a huge pain in the ass, making me sing to _every _customer that walks through that fucked-up door," Austin explained in an aggravated tone, making my eye twitch. That might have been the straw that broke the camel's back. I never knew someone could curse so much on a regular basis.

"Austin, what have I told you about cursing?" I asked in a raised voice, putting my hands on my hips in an adult-like fashion. Austin rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath.

" No, it is not a stupid rule! Austin, it is bad to use profanity. Swearing gives people the wrong impression, sets a bad example for others, and endangers relationships! You could disrespect people with such language and statistics show that, nine out of ten times, cursing starts violence! It showcases corruption of the English language and you should not be using it—"

"Okay, did you come here to give me a lesson about my mouth or what?" Austin interrupted me, obviously uninterested in my reasons why such language is a hazard to society since he was balancing a spoon on his nose.

"Austin, at least _try_ not to curse," I sighed, rubbing my temples.

"_Fine_. Do you want something to eat? I almost forgot that I was supposed to be working," Austin replied, glancing up from the booth. He shrugged his shoulders and turned back to me. "Eh, manager's not looking. It doesn't matter."

I bit down on my lower lip and shifted in my squeaky seat. Memories of my talk with Dallas resurfaced in my mind. "Actually, I need to tell you something. Someone unexpected came into Sonic Boom just after you left… it was Dal—"

"Hey guys! What's up?" Trish exclaimed and cut me off, scooting into my seat. We stared at her in silence and she crossed her arms in offense. "Well, I can tell when I'm unwanted! I'll go talk to… yeah, I'm not talking to Freckles. I guess I'll just _work _then! Humph!"

When she stalked off to the nearest table, I felt a little guilty for letting her leave like that. I haven't really talked to her about this whole DRK situation and I knew Trish was just itching to know what was going on.

"I should probably go talk to Trish…" I trailed off, starting to go after the petite waitress, but Austin's hand stopped me. His face was serious, so he must have caught the name I was about to say.

"What happened?" he said, in more of a demand than a question.

I sighed and joined Austin once again. I told him about the meeting Dallas and I shared over the counter. I could feel my insides slightly breaking down.

"Austin, he… he said he loved me," my voice cracked as I stared intensely at the folded, white napkin sitting underneath the fork and knife. Was it weird to think that a fork and knife looked happy together? I mean, they were made to work in sync together. But, as soon as things start to get messy, the napkin suddenly pops up! Why did the napkin have to be there?

_'I must be going crazy or something…'_

"What if he said that a month ago? I would be going out with Dallas and not you!" I continued while Austin stayed quiet, still letting my words sink into his brain.

_'If I was Dallas's girlfriend, I would have never been able to feel the love and warmth of Austin's lips. I would have never been embraced so gently. I would have never come to enjoy Austin ruffling my hair. I would have never been able to see him completely happy for once in his life.'_

In one swift movement, I had a large chunk of hair in my mouth and chewed on it oh-so nervously. It had just hit me that Austin was _still _silent.

"I'm sorry for thinking such a thing, Austin. It is just… this is all such an upset to me. I mean, if I were Dallas's girlfriend, I probably would have never felt _real _love. My body would have believed that the phony butterflies in my stomach were actually real. Yeah, the real work of an actor," I said in a whisper. I didn't even want to speak of this. These 'what ifs' clouded my head.

"Don't talk to Dallas. He's bad news," Austin warned me in a stern tone, almost as if he was saying this from experience. "He's a master at getting in people's minds and twisting their train of thought around. He used to do it to all of his teachers to get out of punishments and detentions."

I blinked a few times, my moral compass spinning out of control. "What?"

_'How did Austin know all of this? What is Dallas to him?'_

"When did you start liking Dallas?" Austin asked out of the blue.

"Huh? Well, um, I think it was ninth grade," I answered, a puzzled expression on my face.

"…That's what I thought. I remember one time in eighth grade, when I decided to take the bus once instead of just walking home, I saw you smack yourself in the face with some huge instrument case. It was really funny and I wanted to laugh, but that embarrassed look on your face stopped me from doing so. I wanted to make sure you were okay, so I asked if you got hurt. All I remember was not being able to forget that smile you gave me when you nodded 'yes'."

Austin tried to turn his head away from me, but he could not hide the growing blush on his face. He scratched the back of his head, averting his eyes away from me. I giggled and he shot me a playful glare.

"Stop laughing! I'm not sure if I even liked you back then… but I definitely noticed you more than the other whiny girls. Dallas must've noticed this and advanced on you. I never got why he always wanted to go after girls _I _found interesting. I'm going to guess you finally fell for him when he used his signature bump-into-a-girl-and-act-like-a-gentleman move in the hallway," Austin stopped talking to look me dead in the eye.

"Ally, he was doing all that stuff just to force you into liking him. I just never wanted to say it to your face because you would have thrown a fit and stuff. But, he's going too far now."

I played straight into his little game. I couldn't believe he only came up to me just because of Austin. I used to think he was a great guy, but that only started in ninth grade.

Dallas was like a shadow in middle school. I never noticed him, probably because I did not associate with many other people besides Trish. If I didn't realize his horrible attitude before, there was no doubt that was why I was such an easy target to fall for him.

.

I returned to Sonic Boom and locked myself up in the practice room to think. Mindy caught Austin talking to me instead of working and pulled him off to go sing to some customer.

_'I'll give him three days. Austin hates it when people get all in his face; there's no way he'll be able to stand Mindy do it for much longer.'_

It seemed to just hit me that Austin was telling me about my dream I had a couple of months ago. It seemed so unrealistic; I never thought it could have been a real memory. I remember he traveled to the back of the bus with three boys I wasn't familiar with at the time. However, now that I thought about it, one particular boy looked a lot like a younger version of Dallas. I did not know who the other boys were, but one had bright orange hair while the other had jet-black hair.

"Hey Ally," someone greeted, pulling me from my thoughts. I rose up from the big sofa and rubbed my eyes.

"I'm sorry you cannot be up… here…" I trailed off. My body became stiff as if the air suddenly turned ice cold. Why was **he **here? I closed my eyes. The more I look at him, the more nervous I get.

"Dallas. You need to leave, please."

Austin specifically told me not to talk to Dallas. Yes, Austin could get a little bossy and tell me not to do stuff, but I doubt this was one of his stubborn warnings. He was dead serious.

When I opened my eyes, Dallas stood right in front of me, scaring me half to death. I screamed and almost tripped, stumbling backwards. Dallas had caught me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Ally, I'm sorry. I just wanted to apologize to you for earlier. I just… _really _want you to go out with me. I _love_ you," he explained as I wiggled from his harsh grip. I tried to walk away from him and keep my distance, but Dallas kept coming closer.

My head fiercely shook side-to-side. I stepped back once more to feel the hard wall bump against my back. Dallas had me cornered to the wall. He placed his arms on both sides of my face, trapping me in a box. I started to fidget under his frustrated stare, his hair falling from its flipped style.

"Come on, Ally. Trust me, you don't want to be with Austin. He's a real idiot. He's impatient, conceited, a playboy; nothing like he was before… What? Don't give me that look. The only thing that didn't change was his stupidity," Dallas spat, snickering to himself. "Don't go believing you can change him because it's impossible now. The damage is done. I bet you're thinking you fell in love with his sensitive, innocent, chivalrous side. Well, that side is dead, so you might as well just dump him and go out with me."

A burning sensation fueled my body to a point where red was seeping into my eyes. Why did I get the feeling that Dallas was the cause of Austin's miserable personality? How could someone so nice be so two-faced? One minute Dallas was cornering me to a wall and the next, he was lying on the floor—and it were my hands that pushed him.

I never resorted to violence, ever. Though, here I was, pushing people to the ground.

_'First of all, when did I have such strength? And second of all, what in the name of pickles will I do once he retaliates?' _I thought, staring wide-eyed at my own two hands.

"You're wrong," I spoke, startling Dallas, but mostly myself. When did I decide on talking? "Austin may not show it all the time, but it is in there. The real Austin Moon is _still _in there. You may not see it, but _I _do; and I will _not_ tolerate anyone who tries to destroy it."

Dallas slowly rose from the floor; the disgust in his eyes was directed towards me.

"Bad move."

He raised his hand. I shut my eyes, shielding my face and waiting for impact.

"What do you think you're doing?" a mysterious voice spoke and we jerked our heads in its direction.

Austin was currently leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed against his chest. He was still wearing his Melody Diner uniform, so he must have just came from work or ditched it. Learning from Trish must be a good and bad thing.

Dallas scoffed, lowering his hand and turning on his heel to face to door. Even though he did not show it, I know Dallas was scared that someone had caught him. Neither of us even heard Austin come up the stairs.

Before Dallas fully left the room, he smiled in my direction, saying, "Enjoy this while you still can." Another mysterious glint entered his eyes as he vanished from the practice room. I could only imagine what was going through his mind.

Austin hurried towards my rigid figure, looking me over with troubled eyes. "Did he do anything to you? Are you okay?"

"I am fine, Austin," I chuckled, just happy that Dallas left peacefully. It was strange how a room could go from being so stuffy, to feeling completely comforting.

"Good," he sighed in relief before his lips spread a smirk. "Nice push."

I gasped, covering my mouth with my hands. I couldn't believe he saw that. I never meant to push anyone!

_'Wait one second. If Austin had been standing there all this time, how come he didn't say anything earlier?'_

"Austin! How did you see that? How _long _were you standing there?" I interrogated and he just shrugged.

"Just a few minutes. I wanted to see where the conversation would go…" he trailed off, probably realizing that was not a great excuse. I slapped his arm, giving him a bothered look.

"Argh, my girlfriend's gone all slap-crazy; I've been hit! Someone, call an ambulance!" Austin shouted, cradling his 'hurt' arm and limping towards the practice room door.

"Austin! Don't go spreading lies!" I called after him, though he only grinned in response. Out of nowhere, he bolted down the stairs to the music store.

I ran after him, laughing, "Don't believe anything that boy says! He's delusional!"

I couldn't help it. How could I not be laughing right now? It was not like I was almost hit by a maniac or something.

.

***: mentioned in Chapter 2.**

****: I actually made that up on a whim. **

**Now, I want you to keep those detective caps on (Wait, who am I? Your mother? You don't ****_have _****to keep them on). I want you to tell what the next chapter will be about!**

**PS: I hinted it in Ally's diary entry.**

**Review!**

**(^w^)**


	18. Chapter 18

**How to Change a Bad Boy**

By: Janzelle

Chapter: 18

How to Celebrate Valentine's Day

.

**A/N:** Merry Christmas Faniction readers! Here's your loving present! :P

.

**Every couple needs a first date, right?**

**Songs I Have Used: At Last by Etta James**

**- Count On You by Big Time Rush feat. Jordin Sparks**

.

Recap:

"Austin! How did you see that? How _long _were you standing there?" I interrogated and he just shrugged.

"Just a few minutes. I wanted to see where the conversation would go…" he trailed off, probably realizing that was not a great excuse. I slapped his arm playfully, giving him a bothered look.

"Argh, my girlfriend's gone all slap-crazy; I've been hit! Someone, call an ambulance!" Austin shouted, cradling his 'hurt' arm and limping towards the practice room door.

"Austin! Don't go spreading lies!" I called after him, though he only grinned in response. Out of nowhere, he bolted down the stairs to the music store.

I ran after him, laughing, "Don't believe anything that boy says! He's delusional!"

I couldn't help it. How could I not be laughing right now? It was not like I was almost hit by some maniac or something.

.

(Ally's POV)

.

_Dear Diary__, Thursday_

_Possible Song Lyrics:_

_- At last_

_- My love has come along_

_- My lonely days are over_

_- And life is like a song_

_Happy Valentine's Day! Ah, I have waited so long for this day! Even as I was single, I still loved Valentine's Day. It is the one day that, everywhere you turn, love is in the air! Romance and thoughtful words go hand in hand as couples express their love for each other. It makes it even more memorable that I am able to celebrate such a fine day with someone I love, at last._

_I love how, on Valentine's Day, the weather finally agrees with me. A bright blue and beautiful sky with only a few clouds scattering over Miami (not that I don't like clouds!). The air seemed almost perfect; not too hot, but also not too cold. This holiday has to be the only holiday where something does not go terribly wrong. It is my only lucky holiday._

_Oh yes! I wanted to write down what I got Austin for Valentine's Day! Austin is always going on about how delicious the chocolate at the Sweet Treats bakery is; I decided to make some for him. Valentine's Day is all about showing your affection for one another. So, why not bake something sentimental and considerate?_

_I made a whole bunch of assorted fudges (strawberry, white chocolate, vanilla, milk chocolate, etc) and did not stop until I had used up all the pots in the kitchen! There are so many; I hope Austin doesn't mind the enormous gift bag._

_I mean, I also bought him a copy of the Worldwide Book of Corn Dogs (it is pretty big). I saw it in the bookstore the other day and I couldn't help but buy it. I never knew there were so many different types of corn dogs!_

_Even though this is going to be such a memorable day, I cannot help but feel a little off. Yesterday, I had such a horrible nightmare. I was in a dark alley, for unknown reasons, with heaps of fog surrounding me. I felt as if I was being drawn into the darkness by two arms. When the person finally let go of me, I turned to see Dallas! He didn't speak—he didn't need to. I could see the vituperation bursting from his malicious eyes. I remember him raising his arm like he did in the practice room a few days ago, ready to swing on me. Though, thankfully, I woke up, panting and sweating._

_I cannot stop thinking about his twisted smile and those murky eyes… it's got me completely spooked! I want to tell Austin, but I do not want to keep bothering him with all of my problems, especially today._

_More Possible Song Lyrics:_

_- Now, I'm about to give you my heart _

_- But remember this one thing_

_- I've never been in love before_

_- So, you gotta go easy on me_

_Wow, I love today! I have never been able to think of this many song lyrics in the ten minutes I have been writing in this diary!_

.

I closed my book and placed it back in my backpack. I didn't ride to school with Austin today. I wanted to surprise him with my gift for him in class. Okay, I know _that's_ not the reason. I don't know, I feel that if I am alone with Austin, I will spill my dream on him.

Danielle told me that guys hate a girl with a lot of 'baggage' (why I went to her with my problems, I still have no clue) and I think, with all that has happened between us, I may be a girl with a lot of this 'baggage'. If I am around a lot of people, there is no way I would tell Austin something that others would think is unusual.

_'And that dream was downright weird. I mean, when would I ever go in a dark alley? I have watched enough horror movies with Austin to conclude that a girl should never go to an eerie alley, especially at night.'_

Suddenly, a thin, metallic object snaked around my neck and startled me. When I looked down, a sparkling, heart-shaped pendant dangled around my collarbone.

_'A necklace?' _I thought, touching my hand to the beautiful accessory. The chain was made of thin silver while the heart was chuck-full of little, glittering diamonds with a pink gem embezzled in the middle.

I turned around to see Austin standing behind me. For some reason, I couldn't wipe the look of shock off my face. This necklace was so pretty; I just couldn't believe someone would give it to me.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. His eyes widened as if he almost forgot something, pulling a gift-wrapped book from his backpack. "Ah, I almost forgot about this. Don't ask why I was even _in _the bookstore, but I saw this and thought of you and someone you care a lot about."

Austin handed me the book and I opened it carefully while he watched me impatiently. It was a skinny, but big book; the title reading, 'Birdie Beats'.

_'Aw! A book for Owen and I! I know Owen is just going to love it!' _I thought, holding the book as if it was a stuffed animal.

"Thank you Austin, I just love it!" I said excitedly and gave him a big bear hug. Thank goodness he decided to come early to first period. I would have been embarrassed, hugging Austin in front of a whole bunch of nosy students. "I also got you something!"

I turned back to my desk and pulled the big gift bag out from under it. You would not believe how hard it was to lug that thing onto the bus! I watched Austin's eyebrows raised when he heard the big _thump! _it made on the desk.

"What didn't you fit in that bag?" he asked sarcastically and I rolled my eyes, giggling.

Austin opened the bag hastily to reveal the big box of assorted fudge and the 'Worldwide Book of Corn Dogs'.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed and took a bite of one of the white chocolate fudge squares while flipping through the corn dog pictures. "Oh, and I'm going to need you to come with me."

Well, we did have a few more minutes until the bell rang. I did not see any reason why I couldn't walk around with Austin for a little while. We strolled down the hallway in a peaceful silence towards the front of the school. I was a little confused as to why we were walking _towards _the entrance and exit of our school.

Austin turned to me with a serious expression on his face, "Now I want you to put Dallas and DRK behind you for one day. Today, it's just you and me. No one else matters," his voice soothed me. It was nice to hear him say this.

All yesterday night, I was making notes on little facts I found out about DRK, not to mention the strongly worded letter I typed up for Dallas. There was a possibility that I may be going _a little _overboard. It was just, all this drama and mystery was starting to get to me, you know?

"Wait, where are we going? School is about to start," I pointed out, stepping away from the door.

"We're ditching. Come on Ally, live a little!" Austin exclaimed and I gasped at the horrors of missing school without a liable excuse.

_'Skip school? Skip SCHOOL?! Over my dead body (metaphorically)! Since second grade, I have maintained a perfect attendance record and I will not stop that now. Well, it would have been since first grade if only Daniel Rodriguez hadn't coughed his flu germs all over me. Grr, Daniel Rodriguez…'_

"We'll get in trouble! My dad will be furious," I said, taking a few more steps deeper into the school.

"Even if your dad does get mad, I'll talk to him. He loves me. I mean, who doesn't. I'm _adorable_," Austin smirked, shrugging his shoulders as if being so darn cute was a crime.

I threw my head back in laughter, "Okay, _sure_. But even charming boyfriends have to finish school."

I held my hand out and Austin dragged his feet towards it, intertwining his hand with mine.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this because I left my bag in Geometry," Austin pouted and I beamed up at him. He chuckled, ruffling my hair a bit.

_'He hasn't done that in a while. See! All the good things happen on Valentine's Day!' _I mentioned in my mind and leaned into Austin's chest as we walked to class. Not even the scoffs and whispers of passing girls pulled me back down from Austin and Ally Land.

When we got back to the classroom, Trish had already settled in her seat and was currently eyeing a small gift box sitting on her desk. It had to be from one of Trish's other friends since I had not given her my gift yet. I almost didn't notice Dez sitting down in his usual seat, next to Austin. He was nervously fidgeting, watching Trish like a hawk.

_'Had I missed something… or?'_

I plopped down next to Trish, whispering, "Happy Valentine's Day! I didn't know you visited Vivian and Carla already. Which one gave you that present?"

"Neither… I just got here… and Freckles gave it to me," she answered in a daze, though she quickly snapped out of it when I squealed. Just another reason why I love Valentine's Day! Trish glared at me before poking the messily wrapped box. "I bet it's going to blow up in my face. I should just throw it out."

"Trish!" I exclaimed and stopped her from getting up, "You don't know that for sure! Maybe Dez just li—"

"Don't say those words, or I will staple your mouth shut! It's weird…" Trish interrupted. Her face was completely red as she bit on her bottom lip uneasily.

_'Can these feelings be mutual?'_

"Trish, you _always_ tell me to be true with my feelings! You even yelled at me on _Christmas_ day! Don't back down from your own words. If you have feelings for Dez, you should not be afraid to tell him," I whispered to her and turned my attention to the teacher writing equations on the blackboard.

.

Halfway into the class, Austin fell asleep to the sound of our Geometry teacher lecturing us on the importance of proofs. His mouth, decorated with chocolate fudge crumbs, slowly moved in sync with his breathing. If Austin had stayed awake a little longer, he would have known that the teacher gave us the rest of class to work on homework and talk amongst ourselves.

"Really Ally? Why do you ever listen to that whack-job?" Trish sneered. She was currently admiring her wrist, shaking it and watching the different charms and trinkets jiggle as well.

It turns out Dez's gift was a beautiful, gold charm bracelet. It almost **_killed_** her, but Trish did say thank you.

"Trish!"

"What? You _know _I'm right. Danielle was wrong to tell you that. In a relationship, it's best to tell your boyfriend everything. How can you be comfortable around Austin if you can't even tell him about a little dream? You know, you need to trust that your partner will accept you for who you are, no matter how much 'baggage' you have," Trish instructed, still staring at the bracelet. I never thought I would see the day Trish would get so attached to something so quickly.

"I guess you are right," I gave in, realizing my mistake. I glanced over at Austin who stirred a bit in his sleep.

"And if Austin even _tries_ to roll his eyes, I'll _sock him in the eye_," Trish threatened in such a calm tone. The devilish smile darkening her features made me shudder. "Unless you'd rather I cunt-punt him… I don't discriminate between fighting moves."

_'Oh gosh!'_

"Trish!" I shouted and she raised her hands in defense.

School went by pretty quickly today. I should be happy since that means that I could spend more time with Austin, once the bell rang. Though, today had to be the best school day ever. Just walking through the hallways, countless couples snuggled together, exchanging gifts and their affection. You would have never known Miami High had so many couples. Most of them stay in the dark, but it seemed like Valentine's Day was their debut day to the world.

Even the teachers were affected by such a wonderful day. Some of my teachers gave out decorated pencils and little, plastic bags of chocolate. In cooking, my class made red velvet cupcakes and decorated them with pink frosting. It was so much fun! Well, until Austin started a food fight. Oh, whom was I kidding? Even though I did not dare throw one cupcake and waste food, it was fun to watch from behind the teacher's desk.

After school ended, I walked with Austin over to our designated meeting place at Trish's locker to meet up with everyone. Though, Austin seemed to have some different plans.

My face fell, "How come?"

"Sorry Ally, but I have stuff to d,." Austin said and gave an apologetic smile before leaving me alone at the lockers.

_'What is Valentine's Day if I can't even spend it with the one I love? I mean, it is our first one yet and it is already ruined.'_

I was about to call Trish to see if she wanted to hangout, well, until I remembered the charm bracelet she was treasuring in Geometry. Dez had made such a great choice, considering that Trish was a sucker for gold. I would go over Trish's house but it was almost guaranteed that she was spending it with Dez right this minute. I would spend the day with my father at Sonic Boom, but I already begged him to give me the night off from work so I could be with Austin.

I crashed onto my bed, a loud groan escaping my frowning lips. I felt a burning pulse coursing through my eyes and alleviated the pain by shedding a few unwanted tears.

_'Why do I have to be so unlucky? Never have I been unhappy on Valentine's Day! How could my only lucky turn so sour in just a couple of hours?' _I thought, turning over onto my stomach and hiding my pouting face in the puffy, white pillow.

I decided to emerge from my room around six o' clock since my stomach was yelling at me to put some food in it. You know you were a loser when you are sitting on your sofa, watching sappy soap operas and eating cookie dough ice cream all on the one day meant for love. I mean, just look at those actors and actresses' happy faces, _mocking_ me with their romance.

"I hope you and Lance break up!" I shouted exasperatedly and threw my dirty napkin at the television. I felt an instant pang in my stomach and quickly retrieved the napkin, throwing it in the nearest garbage. "Just because I am not having the best day does not mean I have to be messy about it."

Suddenly, my cell phone vibrated on the clear coffee table, flashing Austin's name. I picked my phone up so quickly; Flash from the Justice League had nothing on me.

_'Okay, Austin showed me one of his comic books. That is the only reason why I know such a character's name,' _I reassured myself, hoping that reading a book mostly made up of pictures wouldn't hurt my IQ.

"He-hello?" I said, my voice cracking a bit. I hope I didn't sound upset. I didn't want Austin thinking I was bummed out because I couldn't be happily enjoying this day with him.

_"—cough—Ally… please help me—cough—" _my eyes widened as my shaky hands almost dropped the phone.

I gasped and shifted my nervous feet at the sound of Austin's coughing, "Austin! Austin, where are you? What happened?"

_"I'm at the—cough—Miami Beach hotel… I was jumped on the beach… —cough—please come, but don't bring the police…" _Austin explained; his voice was low and coarse, making me even more concerned.

"Oh my! Don't worry! I'm coming! I'll be right over—" I started, though the line went dead before I finished.

I grabbed my beige purse and slipped on my knee-high, brown leather boots.

_'You would think these boots would be painful and hard to walk in, but they are surprisingly comfortable and light—GAH! I shouldn't be thinking about shoes right now!' _my mind reminded and I hastily darted towards the door of my house.

.

I arrived at the hotel with my adrenaline pumping. I was so tempted to call the police and have the area surrounded, but horrible outcomes kept popping in my mind.

_'What if these thugs notice the police sirens and hurt Austin? What if they escape and are never brought to justice?' _I thought, clasping my hands around the necklace Austin gave me as if it would bring good luck.

I was so occupied by my worried thoughts, I didn't even realize what I was walking up to. Beautiful lights. A shining, full moon. The scent of flowers dancing around my body. I stood at the entrance gate of a night festival.

"The Music in the Moonlight Festival. It's awesome, isn't it?" a familiar voice whispered into my ear as two arms snaked around my waist.

"Austin! You're unharmed?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows in perplexity.

_'It was a smart thing to say not to bring the police. In a matter of minutes, I probably would have had this place swarming with officials.'_

He chuckled, "Obviously. It's about time we had a _real _first date. I mean, movies and dinners are nice, but that's not something I would consider to really start this relationship with. And I am pretty sure you hate horror movies since you fell asleep on the last one," Austin explained and I laughed uneasily, wishing he didn't notice that.

_'So, the call was just a fake? Austin just wanted to bring me here?' _I contemplated, sighing in relief.

My mouth was hung open as my eyes finally took in the scene in front of me. There we stood, in front of a white arc entangled with roses and bright lights that gave off a translucent, red glow to anyone who stood under it. The dark blue sky shone down on us with a million sparkling stars that complimented the striking moon. The entire area was lit up by every kind of light except for the sun, traveling along the walkways of snuggling couples and married pairs.

The arc entrance led to a sea of vendors, stands, and huts, all leading up to a huge concert stage where an unknown band was preparing themselves to give a smashing performance. Giddy excitement filled my body as I grabbed Austin's hand and ran towards the beach full of romantic fun.

I did not care what the first stand we walked into was, I was too excited to care. It turned out to be a music poster store, chuck full of posters and pictures of the top stars in the world of the music industry.

"I guess you finally realize you're a famous singer when other people are selling your face," Austin murmured to himself as he stared at the picture of Katy Perry in a cupcake dress, dancing with her dolled up backup singers.

I trailed along the side of the stand, looking over the many different types of posters this vendor had. The Beatles, Kelly Clarkson, Pitbull, Athlete; too many to name them all. Though, one male singer stood out from them all.

Bruno Mars. I loved how his music just spoke to me, how every note was filled with thought. I hoped to be just as famous as him someday. I stared at the large poster in awe, my eyes smiling at his signature—in big and curved letters—was signed on the bottom.

"You like his music?" Austin asked, coming up from behind me.

"Yeah, it's simply amazing. He is one of my favorite singers," I gushed.

"Okay," was all Austin said before snatching the laminated poster out from in front of me and walking up to the bored vendor.

I darted over to Austin, skeptical of his intentions, "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting you that poster. What does it look like?" he laughed as if the answer was so obvious.

"What? Austin, you don't have to do that! It's okay, I can buy it myself!" I protested, feeling guilty from all of these presents I received from Austin. I felt as if he was spoiling me!

I mean, he got me a huge teddy bear at the arcade, bought me an inspiring song journal, gave me a sparkling necklace AND a book for Owen and me to enjoy; not to mention never letting me spend one cent whenever we go out to the movies or try out different restaurants!

"There, you can't give it back. No refunds," he said, grinning down at me.

_'I really do love this boy. A smile like that and anyone's heart could be moved.'_

As we left the musical booth, Austin carried my new poster for me. I told him he did not have to, but he insisted. And when you are going up against the stubbornness of Austin Moon, it would be easier to just give in and let him carry the thing. As soon as we started walking again, a petite photographer jumped in front of us, smiling broadly at Austin.

"Would you like me to take your photo?" she squeaked and my eye twitched from her high-pitched voice.

"Um, sure. Thanks!" I answered, though I did not think her question was directed to the _both _of us.

The girl frowned upon me, but quickly regained her smile when she lifted the big camera up to her face.

Snapping a few pictures of our happy faces, the photographer suddenly lowered the camera and stared at me, "Ah, miss, could you move to the side a little? A little more. A _wee bit _more. _Perfect!_" she smiled and took even more pictures with her state-of-the-art camera.

I was pretty sure I wasn't in the picture anymore since I was standing about four feet away from Austin.

"Are we done here?" Austin raised an eyebrow when he realized what was happening.

"Yup! And if you want the pictures I clicked, call me on this number," she said flirtatiously, slipping a little piece of white paper into Austin's skinny jeans pocket. "We could meet up sometime and pick out the best ones of you and your… _friend_," the girl smiled cutely at Austin.

_'Friend? Really?! What? Was I not even worthy to even be considered as Austin's girlfriend or something? Because I kind of am!' _I thought, crossing my arms and gritting my teeth. _'To think I could go out with Austin somewhere where girls didn't stare at him. Ha, when pigs fly.'_

"Don't plan on it," Austin spat, kindly pulling the girl's number out from his pocket and placing it on top of her gaping head.

I wanted to laugh, but that would have been completely rude. So I inwardly danced to myself. Austin quickly left the provocative girl and guided me into the crowd. We were getting closer to the concert stage; close enough to see that the band's name was the Dreamers. I would have loved to hear a few of their songs, but something caught my eye. Something that I would have done a little dance for if we had not been in public.

"A boat ride!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands together cheerily and hauled Austin over to frilly attraction.

A polished, white swan boat floated in the water right in front of us. Streamers and glitter adorned the boat to perfection.

_'I have never been on a boat ride before!'_

"Oh hell no…" Austin muttered under his breath as one of the workers helped us into a boat made for two.

The boat gradually glided through the water and towards a secluded area; an iridescent river.

.

I had never seen such radiance hit one, and only one, person before, bringing out his most wonderful features. Austin's skin glowed under the bright moonlight as he stared down the river, checking his watch every few minutes.

_'I wonder if I should have dragged him onto his. I mean, watching nature at it's most beautiful was such a great idea, but Austin tends to sometimes not realize the greater things in life other than videogames and pizza.'_

Colorful lights reflecting off of the water passed by us while the soothing jazz played inside the boat. The dark green trees and plants passing us glistened with dew. Such a setting could be used in one of my favorite romantic movies, making me feel ecstatic that _I _was living it.

Though, all good things must come to an end, I guess, as one terrible memory popped in my head.

_'Why is it that, even when I am happily enjoying nature, bad things enter my mind?'_

"Austin, I want to tell you something…" I started, lowering my head a bit.

Memories of my nightmare flooded my brain once again. Trish _was _right; I needed to tell him. I was pretty sure that having a dream about Dallas in a dark alley is not natural. Though, when I brought my head back up, two lips greeted mine and cast away any horrible memories from my brain.

As soon as our lips parted, Austin looked straight into my eyes. The same longing twinkle, the same stare that had not resurfaced since my birthday, was drilled into my skull. And, gosh, did it look enthralling. I knew my cheeks heated up and that I probably looked more like a ripened tomato than a girl with porcelain skin.

_'I have never been so happy that it was nighttime…'_

It wasn't like Austin hasn't stolen a kiss from me before. However, this one just felt different. It was slow and passionate, yet fiery and lustful at the same time; such mixed feelings left me confused and wanting—no needing—more.

There was no one around us; we were all alone, traveling down this little river in a swan-shaped boat. I bit down on my lip. The growing agitation and impatience seeping from my body was not going to go away just by one kiss.

_'It-it's just that I have never done something like this before…'_ I thought, even though every bit and piece of me was screaming to 'get a move on', letting my mind know that resistance was futile.

Our lips gently touched once again, taking in the full effect. Our breaths mingled happily in the air, the adrenaline I recently felt was filling up inside of me without delay. Subconsciously, I felt my hands slowly snake around Austin's neck as his cupped my chin.

Just staying in the moment, with lips closed and pressed against each other, lyrics flowed through my body. It felt as if a whole melody was playing in my head while my brain jut magically matched lyrics for it. I relaxed and let a smile form on my pressed lips.

Unexpectedly, something wet slipped into my mouth, sending shivers down my spine. My eyes widened. His tongue… Such a watery, hot feeling made the hair on my back stand up, though I was not opposed to it. As soon as our tongues touch together, a zap of confidence and competition washed through me.

Suddenly, the inexperienced journey Austin was leading me into wasn't so inexperienced anymore. We were in our own little world, away from the real thing; a fantasy made for the two of us. Our tongues battled for dominance, exploring each other's mouths like they were endless caverns. Chocolate filled my senses and I closed my eyes under the peaceful sensation entering my body.

A burning feeling in my lungs caused me to flinch back and break off the kiss, gasping for air. I felt dizzy, my head was filled to the brim with Austin's scent; giving me a taste of what the upcoming summer would bring.

_'How could I forget to breathe?' _A wave of disappointment filled my body as a pout escaped my lips. I thought it was over, but Austin had other plans.

He tilted my head back, exposing my smooth neck for only his eyes to see. I felt a sudden press against the cushioned seat, my body was completely pinned. Hot lips met my cold neck, nipping, biting, and sucking. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and a loud moan irrepressibly left my mouth. You would not think that someone biting your neck would feel so sensational. I could feel hot pulses all over my body, the blood rushing to my head in a heated rush. It was something I did not want to stop.

"_Ahem_," an unfamiliar person cleared his voice and I snapped my head towards the noise.

Our ride was over. The employee looked pretty annoyed while Austin just shrugged as he got out of the mini boat. My permanent blush deepened to an eggplant color and I darted off the ride.

_'How embarrassing!'_

I couldn't even look up at Austin as we walked back over to the festival area. I mean, I have never done something like that before! And we were caught by one of the volunteering workers! I should not have let it get so… intimate. It just… his eyes, his lips… Austin is a very mesmerizing boy. I did not even notice my moral compass trying to steer me clear from something I should probably be doing once I am married.

"Hmm, now I get why you like boat rides," Austin commented and I almost tripped over my own feet in response.

"Austin!" I exclaimed and he smirked. I felt his eyes on me, though they were not the same as the ones from the boat. They felt a bit more calm and relaxed.

"Oh, and if you wanted to tell me about your dream, don't bother. I heard you explain it to Trish in class; I was just too lazy to get up unless it was for another fudge square. They were _so_ good!" Austin licked his lips in reminiscence.

"You her-heard?" my voice cracked, remembering Trish's death threat and baggage comment.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. If Dallas even _tries_ to come near you I'll, as Trish says, _sock him in the eye,_" Austin grinned, mimicking Trish's voice, and I doubled over in hysterical laughter.

We couldn't help but smile at each other. We made a connection in the boat, no matter how embarrassing the ending was, and it meant something. It meant that we were ten times closer than ever before and nothing was going to tear us apart.

.

I laid on my bed, staring up at the ceiling in amazement.

_'To think tonight was going to be a total bust.'_

Austin and I stopped at the concert stage for a bit before we had to leave. Even though no one heard of this band before, did not mean they were not incredible. It just meant these people were unknown talents. I would have loved to stay longer, to be with Austin even more, but time has a way of getting back at me for having, almost, an eternal moment in the couples' boat ride. When I checked my goose-themed watch, thinking it would be around nine o' clock, time snorted and proved me wrong.

I thought I was going to faint when I realized I was three hours over my nine o' clock bedtime. I mean, I guess Dad wasn't too mad since he was only making me work extra hours in the store as a grounding. Or maybe it was because I never missed curfew before and Dad did not know how to ground me. I just hoped I never defied my curfew again!

Oh well, Austin and I shared one last kiss before he left my semi-mad Dad with me to sort out some tough questions.

_'Thanks Austin,' _I thought sarcastically as I ran through the night for my father to hear, knowing I could never lie to him. I might not have the heart to lie, but there was no way I was telling this story _in_ _detail_.

.

**Intimate love scene, CHECK! :D**

**- Austin and Ally finally got one nice day for themselves as boyfriend and girlfriend, but all good things come to an end! Heh, heh.**

**Interpret that any way you want to. Just so you know, there is a possibility that I am turning crazy from lack of sleep. o.O**

**Review!**

**(^w^)**


	19. Chapter 19

**How to Change a Bad Boy**

By: Janzelle

Chapter: 19

How to Understand Happiness

_Part 1_

.

**- Dates and kisses. Who wouldn't want them to last? Oh, right, a kid named Dallas. Why not put Austin and Ally's powerful, love connection to the test?**

**Songs I've Used: Breakeven by The Script**

.

Recap:

I thought I was going to faint when I realized I was three hours over my nine o' clock bedtime. I mean, I guess Dad wasn't too mad since he is only making me work extra hours in the store as a grounding. Or maybe it is because I have never missed curfew before and Dad does not know how to ground me. I just hope I never defy my curfew again!

Oh well, Austin and I shared one last kiss before he left my semi-mad Dad with me to sort out some tough questions.

_'Thanks Austin,' _I thought sarcastically as I ran through the night for my father to hear, knowing I could never lie to him. I might not have had the heart to lie, but there was no way I was telling this story _in_ _detail_.

.

(Austin's POV)

.

_Text Message Received:_

_Sender: Dall-ass_

_Meet me at our old hangout place after school._

"Short and sweet just like him," I mumbled sarcastically to myself, still glaring at the small touch screen.

It wasn't like I wasn't expecting Dallas to text me sooner or later. Things hadn't been going his way, obviously. The Tilly Thompson thing failed and he couldn't trick Ally since she was not into him anymore. It was a matter of time before he confronted me directly.

I stuffed my phone back into my jeans pocket, grinning a bit, _'If he's confronting me, then he must be getting desperate.'_

Dallas was always the top dog that sent out people to do his work for him while he stayed in the background and observed from afar. It kind of had me curious to what he was been so bent up about.

Why couldn't he just accept the fact that I was happy again? So much happier than back in seventh grade when Dez told me he got us season passes to the new amusement park that opened up or when we won free movies for a year because we were Miami Cinema's hundredth customers.

_'Yeah, I'm pretty sure all my good memories ended in the beginning of eighth grade,' _I pointed out as I grudgingly rose from my bed, _'And as soon as I am able to make more, Dallas pops up out of nowhere, waving a red flag.'_

Did he hate happiness? I had believed it was because he never experienced contentment himself. Ever since I met Dallas, I had never seen him smile genuinely; even when we would prank teachers and all the irritable girls in our classes.

I thought it was because he was an android. I mean, every _human _has felt happiness. If he couldn't be happy, then Dallas must not be human. Well, I believed that up until a few years ago when I realized that, if an android was anything like the phone, Dallas would be electrocuted every time he touched water. He coulnd't be an android since Dallas loved to surf.

Out of nowhere, Rainbow Moon dashed up behind me, circling my legs as I walked to the kitchen.

"Spunky as always. Without a care in the world," I smiled and placed her full dog food bowl on the floor for her to chow down on.

I crashed onto the bar stool next to her, grabbing a pop-tart box that was close by. Normally, I would just make some pancakes, but I didn't feel up for it today. Maybe it was the dreary clouds or something, but I had a horrible feeling in my gut.

"I wish I could go back to Valentine's Day," I muttered in-between pop-tart bites.

It was truly the greatest day of my life. Music posters and make-out scenes. I guess it was when we were alone that I wanted to just eat her up. I couldn't help myself. It was as if I fed off of her naïve, good-girl attitude.

_'God, this is just another reason why I tell her not to worry about me. When she's happy, her innocence, her angelic and free side, just explodes from those beautiful brown eyes. If she's worried, those same eyes get clouded with stress. Why would I want that to happen?'_

She was already up to her head in work, school, outside clubs, and whatnot. Ally deserved a relationship without problems and to have some fun once in a while. I could deal with Dallas; I had known him for so long, what could he possibly have up his sleeve that I couldn't counter?

I didn't want Ally to be hurt by him anymore.

.

(Ally's POV)

.

_Dear Diary__, Monday_

_Possible Song Lyrics:_

_- They say bad things happen for a reason_

_- But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_

_- 'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_

_- And when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

_You know when you cannot get a saying or song out of your head? And it feels like it is going to stay there for all eternity? That is what keeps happening to me, even as we speak._

_"Enjoy this while you still can." - words from a dangerous person_

_Well, Dallas could have mentioned what 'this' actually is. Is it the happiness clearly displayed on Austin and my date? The laughs, kisses; the strong connection. Or did he mean Sir Austin's knightly protection? My chivalrous guardian. I cannot begin to think of the endless possibilities 'this' actually is._

_All I know is that I am tired of hearing those grueling words ring in my ears; replay in my mind. I am tired of all of this drama. Aren't couples supposed to be happy at all times? I mean, every romantic book I have read, the main couples have __**one **__problem that brings them closer together. Then, the rest of the book is all unicorns and rainbows. Though, Austin and I have been sucked into more drama then a person should have in their entire life (suffering in a cave, concussions from alcohol bottles, Tilly Thompson's bullying, DRK's threats; shall I go on?)._

_Why can't we just be __**happy**__? Is that too much to ask? For example, last Thursday was magical. The best date, or day for that matter, I have ever had. I never wanted the night to end. I never wanted school to come the next day. I never wanted Austin to leave. How come all good things have to end?_

_PS: I woke up Friday morning with a special surprise decorated on my neck, courtesy of Austin Moon. I had to wear a scarf to school. In the end of February. When winter was already saying its final goodbyes._

.

I closed my book as soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of school. Austin was texting on his phone, despite the teacher's detention warnings, and had not stopped since the beginning of our last period, Independent Studies.

_'Should I be concerned with who he is texting?'_

Lately, Austin has become very popular around others. It seemed as if students were just naturally attracted, flocking around him like his friendly aura was returning once again. Like yesterday, before third period, a small group of guys asked Austin if he wanted to hang out. And Austin said yes! He didn't glare or ignore them at all.

_'Aw, my little Austin is all softened up!'_

We walked towards Trish's locker, my agitation growing from the silence between us.

_'If only a certain boy would put down a certain smart phone. Well, on the contrary, phones cannot be smart since they are only unintelligent pieces of matter and cannot generate their own thought processes.'_

Pouting my lips, I snatched the object of attraction right out of his fast-paced thumbs, earning a quick look of confusion from the boy.

"Hey! Why did you… When did we leave the classroom?" Austin furrowed his eyebrows as he scanned the hallway congested with hurrying students.

"See! And that is why I took it away. You shouldn't text so much. It is bad for your health and distracts you from the real world—"

"Oh, look at the time! I would _love _to hear you go on about facts and stuff, but I have to go meet someone on the roof. Bye," Austin sighed in relief, letting a grin spread from his lips when he saw my frowning expression, "Don't worry. It'll only be a minute."

Austin softly pulled my body closer to his, pressing his lips against my forehead. I closed my eyes under his touch. One kiss was all I needed to put my trust in him.

"Okay…" I replied in no louder than a whisper and, like that, he was gone.

"Ugh, you guys are all love-y dove-y even when you go into mother-mode," Trish complained, coming up from behind me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as Trish opened up her locker.

Trish raised her eyebrows before completely shaking her head, "… Ya took his phone, then tried to lecture him of the cons of it. You are definitely the spitting image of your mother."

"Really?" I exclaimed, feeling a mixture of happiness and sorrow stir up in my stomach.

"Yeah, that wasn't much of a compliment…"

"Trish!" I exclaimed, quickly gasping when I remembered something very important. I fast-walked in the direction of the stairs to our school's roof. "Oh no, I still have Austin's phone! I'll catch you later!" I hollered back to the petite Latina who was currently flirting (they could have been arguing—I couldn't really tell) with the tall, freckled redhead.

_'Oh, Trish and Dez are so cute!' _I thought as I climbed up the steps to the roof.

.

"I wonder how many times I have broken the rules to go up these prohibited stairs…" I muttered to myself.

I was about to push through the doors, but froze when I saw something… shocking. Austin was leaning against the metal railing, conversing with Dallas. _Dallas._ The black haired and orange haired students were standing behind Dallas.

_'Those guys again!'_

I was glad I asked around school about those two, thinking they might be connected to DRK. The kid with the black, spiky hair and expensive clothes was Rick while the boy with the shoulder length, orange hair and seashell necklace was Kai. Apparently, I was right about them being connected to something.

Suddenly, something snapped in my head, _'You don't think… Dallas, Rick, Kai… they wouldn't be so uncreative to just put their initials together and call themselves D.R.K, would they?'_

I knew I told myself not to eavesdrop anymore since it was not a good thing to do, but I couldn't help myself. I pressed my ear against the door and listened to the voices escaping into the air.

"You've broken up with tons of girls. Why is Ally any different? Oh wait, she's not," Rick spoke up and I balled up my fists.

_'Oh, not this again. Why does everyone in the universe hate that Austin and I are together?'_

"Because Ally's not like tons of girls," Austin shrugged, smirking a bit, "Oh, and Rick, what happened to the back of your head? You might want to get that checked out. It's looking like a duck's butt back there."

"How dare you talk to me like that? Do you know who my father is? I'll—" Rick started, visibly fuming from Austin's little comment, though Dallas glared back at him. Such an intense stare could shut anyone up.

"You do realize that Diana is still interested in you and she's ten times prettier than Ally. Why not go out with her? You were never one to keep a relationship with a girl for very long," Dallas mentioned and crossed his arms.

_'Wow, way to boost my self-confidence,' _I thought to myself, _'Is this really what boys talk about? Who the 'hottest' girl at school is?'_

"Dallas, I'm not stupid. Ally makes me feel like I'm on cloud nine… in her own twisted, pickle-eating way. I don't care how pretty other girls are anymore. So, I'm not breaking up with her," Austin declared, holding his head up in triumph.

I giggled a bit as a small smile spread from my lips, _'Thanks for sticking up for me Austin… I think.'_

"Okay, okay. I just didn't know the Austin Moon could be tied down to one girl. What, does she have some kind of leash on you or something?" Dallas smirked and Rick snickered.

I couldn't help notice how quiet Kai was. It looked as if he was refusing to look up from his open-toe shoes. A frown was permanently plastered on his face.

_'Did he not want to be there? If so, __**why**__ washe?'_

"Really Dallas? I wasn't born yesterday and the fact that I've known you since third grade isn't helping you at all," Austin said, not removing his eyes from the scenery across the railing.

"Wow, Austin. Those tutoring lessons must be paying off. I should have known I couldn't trick you. However, Ally's a different story," the brown-haired boy flashed a crooked smile.

As soon my name left his cold lips, I thought my heart stopped. Austin whipped his head in Dallas's direction; killing intent seeping from his skin.

"If you even think about touching a hair on her head, I'll—"

"I won't need to," Dallas interrupted, the demented smile enlarging just a bit, "She'll only need to think I laid a hand on _your_ head."

Austin furrowed his eyebrows in bewilderment, "What?"

_'What?'_

"Don't be so dull, Austin. No matter how smart Ally is, she's still a girl. Girls are gullible. Say I text her, explaining how I messed you up in an alley. I mean, it can't be too hard to trick her into coming to an alley. Then maybe Rick can pay some thugs to jump the fragile girl… well, doesn't that sound familiar?" Dallas laughed, "Except for the fact that her father probably won't die since he will never know."

I was shivering in my spot, _'How could someone be so cruel? How is it possible to not have a heart? I mean, who does this kind of thing; obliterate other people's happiness? It is just appalling what Dallas will go through to make sure he is the one laughing the end. Oh, Austin… I feel so awful…' _my eyes watered just remembering the story of Austin's parents. To think Dallas was the one who initiated it all.

"You… did that? …On purpose?" Austin said, his voice cracking in-between every syllable. I heard a _Thump! _and looked through the little window built-into the door. Austin crashed to the floor, irate thoughts rushing through his mind.

"Yes, idiot. Truthfully, I hadn't expected it to escalate to such extreme proportions, but… what's done is done, right? Next time you're having fun with the people you care about, think about how I can make them disappear. Think about how I can make you miserable. Think about how you messed up my life," Dallas hissed, curling his upper lip with disgust.

"You ruined my life as soon as we became friends. Mr. Popular—Mr. Look-At-Me-I-Can-Sing—was all people cared about. No one even looked at Dallas. No one cared. You stole every, freaking girl's heart from me. You overshadowed me. You overshadowed every guy in this school. For five years, I've been living in your shadow and I vowed I would return the pain I felt ten fold."

"You… killed my parents… your conspiracies killed my parents," Austin whispered and pulled his knees into his chest.

Dallas threw his arms in the air, "For the love of God, don't go blaming me. It was your fault for being so damn popular. You were supposed to become an outcast, but girls still want trash like you."

"Overshadowed you? But, I wasn't trying to do anything but hang out with you—my best friends," Austin replied, biting down on his lower lip. His eyes darted back and forth across the open space, forgetting to blink back the forming tears.

"Ugh, could you be anymore slow? Whatever, I'm tired of this conversation. If you don't want us to destroy your girlfriend, I would suggest that you break up with her and crawl back into the rat hole you came from," Dallas spat before leaving with Rick and Kai while Austin continued to stare blankly at the grey cement floor.

I gasped as the group of dangerous boys walked closer towards the roof's exit door, finding a quick hiding spot behind a large plant.

_'Thank goodness this school has a lot of wandering potted plants, courtesy of the Nature club.'_

As soon as Dallas's crew was out of sight, I gradually emerged out onto the roof where Austin was currently laying and staring straight up at the sky.

"Go away. I want to be alone right now," Austin ordered. His voice surprised me; it sounded so hoarse and far away.

"Austin, I—"

"Didn't I just say leave?!" he snapped, slamming his fist on the cement.

I started to back away. I felt my body shaking. Austin wasn't being Austin. I could see it; the anger coursing through his body. I mean, I really shouldn't expect him to be fun-loving after something so terrible happened but, I couldn't leave him here, all alone. Instantly, my body stopped stepping back.

"No," I answered in a low voice.

"What did you say?" Austin rose from his spot. His eyes pierced through my body like sharpened daggers looking for something to rip apart. Austin was gone; locked away in his mind to dwell on the words of a devious mastermind. Though, I couldn't back down.

_'If I leave now, it would be the same as kissing my boyfriend goodbye.'_

I stepped closer. Forgetting my fears. Forgetting Austin's deathly intent. Forgetting the pain, even if it was just for a second.

"I am **not **letting you shut me out again. Austin, please calm down. Please, talk to me," I pleaded, slowly entangling my hands with his.

Though, Austin promptly ripped them apart, "Don't touch me!" venom seeping from his lips; it was enough to break me right then and there.

"Austin…" my voice cracked off. I couldn't help but get lost in the endless abyss that was caged in his eyes. So much sorrow, rage, hate; it was overwhelming. My fingers quivered under those pain-stricken, chocolate orbs.

For a second there, I felt a surge of power run through me. As if I was a superhero and Austin was the damsel. I wrapped my arms around the blonde's rigid body, hoping to fill his cold soul with some warmth. He did not object to my touch, wrapping his arms around my body and burying his head in my hair. I could feel his body relax a bit, quivering under my touch.

Austin cried.

.

"They only wanted me to be miserable. He's impossible and I want revenge," Austin spoke, twiddling his finger on the table.

I didn't know what made me take Austin to the Melody Diner, but I couldn't stop myself. We needed a change of scenery. The roof was no longer a place for us to enjoy ourselves and talk.

I glanced up at Austin, my eyes softening on his broken figure. I couldn't even imagine what he was feeling right now.

"Austin, you can't. Violence only leads to more violence. Don't you see the problem here? The lack of communication between you and Dallas is causing problems. We need to let him know what he's doing is horrible. Then maybe he'll change for the better," I suggested

"Ally, get it through your skull. Dallas doesn't have a heart," Austin said slowly.

I nodded. I guess Austin was right. No one with a heart could be so cruel. "Well, it couldn't hurt to try. Maybe we could sing a song about our feelings!"

Austin burst out laughing and wiped imaginary tears from his eyes, "A song, that's a good one! … Oh, you were serious…"

_Beep! Beep!_

Austin pushed one of the buttons on his watch and stood up to leave, "We'll talk about this later. Don't go doing anything rash."

"That goes for you too," I said sternly and Austin grinned.

"Since when have I done something rash?" Austin batted his eyelashes innocently before leaving me to think of the countless times.

.

**Yes, you read the title correctly. This is another two-part chapter! Mostly because my writer's block is killing me and the fact that there's no way I could fit all of it in one sweet chapter. :D**

**- It's sad to say, but this story is coming to an end. Two chapters left! (part 2 of the DRK madness and a special chapter for the readers!)**

**Review!**

**(^w^)**


	20. Chapter 20

**How to Change a Bad Boy**

By: Janzelle

Chapter: 20

How to Understand Happiness

_Part 2_

.

**Song I've Have Used****: How To Save a Life by The Fray**

**Enjoy**

.

Recap:

"Austin, you can't. Violence only leads to more violence. Don't you see the problem here? The lack of communication between you and Dallas is causing problems. We need to let him know what he's doing is horrible. Then maybe he'll change for the better," I suggested

"Ally, get it through your skull. Dallas doesn't have a heart," Austin said slowly.

I nodded. I guess Austin was right. No one with a heart could be so cruel. "Well, it couldn't hurt to try. Maybe we could sing a song about our feelings!"

Austin burst out laughing and wiped imaginary tears from his eyes, "A song, that's a good one! … Oh, you were serious…"

_Beep! Beep!_

Austin pushed one of the buttons on his watch and stood up to leave, "We'll talk about this later. Don't go doing anything rash."

"That goes for you too," I said sternly and Austin grinned.

"Since when have I done something rash?" Austin asked innocently before leaving me to think of the countless times.

.

(Austin's POV)

.

I was going to beat the crap out of Dallas; that was a fact. Ally wanted to talk and _reason _with the monster that intentionally killed my parents over a little _popularity_. Who in their right mind did that? I knew I couldn't reason with him; it was impossible. All I could see, hear, and breathe was revenge. And I was going to get it even if it was the last thing I did.

Dallas deserved to feel the same pain I've felt, he deserved to be in ruins. I could hear Ally's voice already, telling me that this was a stupid way to feel. Well, maybe Dallas was right. Maybe Ally was right. Maybe I was stupid because I would confront him and he would get _my message._ Because they didn't understand.

.

(Ally's POV)

.

_Dear Diary__, Saturday_

_Possible Song Lyrics:_

_- Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_- Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_- And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_- Had I known how to save a life_

_I know this probably is not the time to be ranting, but how could Austin keep DRK a secret from me? Austin and I are a couple, so aren't we supposed to tell each other everything? So, why didn't he tell me he knew who DRK was in the first place? I mean, he had to known since he was able to meet them on the roof, knows their names, and held a longtime relationship with Dallas. How can I help him face Dallas if he won't even consider giving me any details to work with?_

_Well, obviously, we must confront Dallas, Rick, and Kai and explain to them that they are being unreasonable and completely maniacal. I wrote a lovely song to express our feelings, but the last time I brought up the song idea, Austin laughed at me. Should I use it? I mean, I have never sung a song for someone I wasn't a friend with; so how could I to three people I was barely acquainted with. Well, singing was better than fighting, so I will try my hardest not to mess up._

_I want to tell Austin about how we should talk to Dallas, but seeing as what happened on the roof, I am not sure if I should talk to him about anything DRK related. Austin almost went haywire, and almost turned back into a walking brick wall. What if talking about DRK stirs up unwanted thoughts or memories? I mean, he was talking about getting revenge in the diner before I, hopefully, waved those thoughts away. I don't want him to start thinking of revenge again._

_Then, should I confront Dallas alone? It could be pretty risky, considering how he could have something up his sleeve. Though, I would rather go alone and without fighting, than bring Austin and cause an all-out brawl._

_Plus, if talking to Dallas, Rick, and Kai does make them better people at heart, than Austin wouldn't be in pain anymore and we could finally be a happy, carefree couple again! Gosh, an Austin whose pain has disappeared would be a happy Austin!_

.

I closed my diary and placed it back into the drawer of my wooden desk. Nervously, I grabbed my phone and texted the infamous Dallas;

_Text Sent_

_Receiver: Dallas_

_-Um, hello Dallas. Good afternoon. I was wondering if you could meet me in front of Ms. Suzy's Soups in an hour. I really need to talk to you. It would be great if you could bring Rick and Kai along with you. Thank you._

_Bye_

I shut my phone and let out a deep sigh.

_'Even texting Dallas is frightening. You never know what he's thinking or __**scheming**__,' _I thought and ran the shower.

After a few minutes of letting the water heat up, I stepped in, going through the lecture I prepared for Dallas, Rick, and Kai in my head. It was necessary. I had to get my point across for them to realize their wrongdoing.

_'I am great at making presentations, but the presenting part stumps me all the time. All eyes on you… I hate that.'_

Soon after, I dressed myself in my usual attire and left the house early just to make sure I would be the first to arrive.

.

In ten minutes flat I was standing in front of Ms. Suzy's Soups. Did you know that my old music teacher was the owner of the restaurant? Yeah, it was so cool that I was able to meet her again. She was my favorite teacher.

_'Where are they?' _I thought, glancing down at my goose-themed watch. No matter how much I wished Dallas _wouldn't _show up, I needed to speak to him.

I scanned the perimeter hoping to find a sign of the trio and spotted Kai running up to me.

"Hi, Ally. I know we never formally met, so my name's Kai. Sorry, but Dallas sent me in his place," Kai apologized, scratching the back of his head. I let out a relieved sigh, though quickly became curious to the reasons why he was here alone.

"Why isn't Dallas here?" I asked.

Kai looked down at his shoes for a brief moment before looking me straight in the eyes, "That's what I came to tell you. Dallas wants me to kidnap you." Kai said it so bluntly that my body didn't even have any time to react.

Though, he quickly put his hands up, shaking his head, "But, I just can't do that. I couldn't accompany those two on the whole contest scheme and I cannot accompany them on this one. I have my boundaries. Ally, Austin has arranged to meet Dallas in the back alley behind the old, abandoned barbershop on Bakers Street. I don't know what his reasons are for arranging such a meeting, but Dallas is using it to his advantage. I overheard Rick talking about hiring some guys like he did last time. It's going to be a bloody mess."

I froze for a moment, not knowing if I should really believe all of this. If I couldn't believe Dallas, why should I believe his friends? It could be a possible set up.

_'If it were true, why would Austin call Dallas out? Please tell me he isn't looking for trouble… Impossible! We both promised not to do anything rash… Well, I did try and go after Dallas on my own…'_

"Why are you helping me?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes at the surfer boy.

"Because I don't want Austin to have to go through all that pain again. Dallas plans to break Austin for good this time by using you. You guys can't show up; I am serious. I can't take watching Dallas and Rick scheme about how to ruin Austin Moon. Austin was such a great friend to us," he explained, pity filled his eyes.

Realization hit me when Kai's words processed in my mind, "Then why are you obeying Dallas's every word? Why are you still with those horrible people?"

"Because Dallas is also my friend and has been for as long as I can remember. I can't leave him, even if his ways are weird and usual. Did Austin ever mention how unhappy Dallas was when they became friends? That's because Austin is like the sun and Dallas is like the moon. They are complete opposites. Unlike Austin, Dallas finds his happiness in the pain and suffering of others. I know it's crazy, but that's just him."

"We never meant for Austin's parents to die. It just kind of happened. Dallas just wanted someone to shake Austin up a bit. He was just as shocked as the rest of us when we heard they had died. Just please promise me you'll help Austin," Kai pleaded, clasping his hands together.

_'Finding happiness in misery? I don't understand. How could anyone laugh at another's pain? How could someone be friends with a person like Dallas?'_

"Um, sure. Thank you for the heads up Kai. Though, why do you side with Dallas when he is clearly at fault here?" I asked.

Kai sighed and shrugged, "Like I said, Dallas is my best friend; no, my brother. Even if I feel bad for Austin, I can't leave him."

Kai said his goodbyes before leaving me to think by myself.

_'If all of this is true, then I need to warn Austin not to go meet Dallas! I don't want him to be broken. Then, everything we have built up, all of our feelings will come crashing down. Oh, I hope he hasn't left yet!' _I thought and headed over to Austin's house.

I hopped up Austin's little wooden porch, still in awe over how cute everything appeared.

_'Focus Ally, focus!'_

I was about to knock on the door, but realized it was open and someone was hurriedly walking around inside of it. Taking a tiny peak, I saw Austin grabbing his keys and blue jacket, making sure he didn't forget anything else.

"Austin?" I said, in more of a question, and Austin looked up at me.

"You can't stop me. I've already made up my mind. Dallas was asking for it over the phone," Austin said and started to walk towards the front door.

Out of instinct, I blocked the door, looking up at his unwavering eyes.

"But Dallas is leading you into a trap. Kai told me so. He told me to warn you not to go and that we should—"

"And I'm telling you that you can't stop me. So move," Austin interrupted; his body reminded me of the brick wall I was trying to prevent. "I have to do this. I need to do this. Dallas deserves to feel pain. He deserves to feel the same misery I felt."

I furrowed my eyebrows. Yes, I was looking up at a boy with blonde hair and beautiful chocolate eyes, but it all seemed so different. He was so similar to Austin, but the feeling he was giving off felt unwelcoming—the total opposite of the real Austin.

_'Who is this person standing in front of me?' _I wondered in horror.

"Austin…" I started to say, unsure if I should even call this _stranger _that name, "Don't you see what you are becoming? You're turning into _Dallas_! How could you want someone else to be miserable just because your life was? I don't care if Dallas was a three-headed monster, you shouldn't sink to his level!"

Austin's eye twitched as he let out an angry chuckle, "I'm not sinking to his level, I'm giving him a taste of his own medicine. I searched and searched for the bastards who killed my parents, but I never found any evidence. Now I know who caused this and you think I'm going to back down? Forget it," Austin pushed me out of the way and proceeded to walk towards the front door.

_'I was right. This person is not Austin. I don't know who this is.'_

I grabbed Austin's hand, causing him to whip his head towards my struggling figure. Such anger in his eyes scared me. This person was scaring me. How could someone who made me feel so safe, cause such fear to grow inside of my body? I felt myself give in.

"Fine, go. But the Austin I know wouldn't dare do something as petty as this. But, if you want to walk down a trapped road, I'm not going to be there to watch," I shouted, frustrated, and ran past the hovering boy in front of me. Running; I was never good at it, but not even my lacking breath was going to stop me from returning to the comfort of my home.

.

You know when I said I wouldn't care, I wouldn't dare be there to watch such horrible actions take place? I might have lied about that. I was just so fed up with Austin's attitude that I didn't know what to do.

Once I got home, I sat down on the couch and calmed myself, patting away any stray tears and munching on a kosher dill pickle. The taste soothed me.

Though, once I calmed down, worry and fear rained down on me like a hurricane. I couldn't move faster out the front door of my house, dialing the police on the way.

_"Good evening, this is the Miami Police Department; Officer Delaney speaking."_

"Hel-hello officer! Please help my boyfriend!" I cried through the phone, taking a deep breath as I turned the corner. "He is being hurt behind the abandoned barber shop on Bakers Street."

_"We are currently tracking this phone call and you do not appear to be on Bakers Street."_

"I know, I am heading over there now. Please, some really bad people are hurting him!" I explained, feeling lightheaded from all the running.

_"… We are on our way. Miss, I advise you not to go to the crime scene."_

You could tell me that one hundred times, but my legs weren't going to stop running.

_'Sorry Mr. Policeman, but I cannot follow that order.'_

Finally arriving at Sal's Barber Shop, I slowly edged closer to the ominous alley before me, noticing that the police had not shown up yet. I nervously grabbed a piece of my hair, grinding my teeth into it as I walked into the alley. The only thing that kept me from sprinting from the dark area was Austin's bright face popping into my head every five seconds.

In the darkness, I could make out four, no six, figures standing crowding around. When my eyes finally adjusted to the dim light, they widened in horror. There were two, meaty guys standing behind Dallas, who's eyes lingered over the unconscious body of _Austin_.

_'Austin!'_

His body looked battered, bruises covered his arms and legs. The tears in his clothes revealed dried blood stains and purple cuts in his flawless skin. I wanted to scream in horror, but I couldn't find my voice.

Dallas stepped closer towards Austin's body, raising a sharpened butcher's knife in his hands. That disgusting, vehement look gleamed in his twisted eyes. Suddenly, I was running again, ramming Dallas away from Austin with all of my might and knocking him to the ground. I chucked the knife that was once in his hands into the nearby dumpster and turned my attention to unconscious Austin.

My arms wrapped around his lifeless body, not wanting to let go. I was panicking on the inside. Adrenaline was pumping inside of me, my eyes quivering on Austin's figure.

"Oh! Well, look who decided to show up. Are you going to talk me to death about you feelings as well?" Dallas cackled and I jerked my head towards the frightening boy.

"What?" my voice was barely there, but I managed to spit out one word.

"This idiot thought he could persuade me into thinking that what I'm doing is 'maniacal' and 'unnecessary'. _Ha_! It's completely _necessary_!" Dallas snapped.

_'Austin tried to reason with Dallas, but he said he wanted revenge. Why would he change his mind?'_

Dallas snapped his fingers and the to thugs that stood behind him grabbed my arms, ripping me away from Austin and dragging me further into the darkness. Dallas hovered over me, his eyes widened in excitement, and I shivered under his stare.

"I should have done this a long time ago," he grinned and raised his hand.

_Crunch!_

The sound made everything so dizzy. A horrible stinging pain enveloped my face, pulsing around my nose. Something gushed out of my nose, dribbling down my chin. I screamed, though it wasn't because I was being struck in the face. I was scared; intimidated by the maniac standing in front of me.

_'I want Austin. I want him to be standing next to me, laughing and ruffling my hair. I want to be snuggling up against him in the swan boat, traveling down an eternal river. I want him to say 'I told you so'. I was wrong to give Dallas the benefit of the doubt. I was wrong to think that he was just miserable and that he was mentally stable.'_

My eyes quivered before clamping shut and waiting for impact. Tears strolling down my cheeks. My mind was completely blank, expecting Dallas to strike down on me again, but only harder and with more feeling. Suddenly, I was thrown to the floor while footsteps moved from behind me.

"Didn't I tell you _not_ to touch a fucking hair on her head," his voice growled. _His voice._

"Austin?" I mouthed, opening my eyes and watching the scene unfolding in front of me.

Dallas was knocked against the concrete wall behind him, his eye were dazed and glossy. Blood was trickling from his head where a fist recently connected with it. The thugs that were holding Austin oh-so effortlessly lay unconscious on the floor.

In the blink of an eye, Austin was kneeling down in front me, checking the slap mark imprinted on my tear-stricken face.

"Ally, are you okay? Does it hurt? Can you stand?" Austin bombarded me with worried questions while I just stared straight into his eyes.

_'How can he be worried about me? This br-br-broken nose (Gah, it's broken!) is like a pa-paper cut compared to the pain Austin is in right now. Gosh, Austin, I am so sorry.'_

Somehow, I managed to nod my head yes and Austin sighed in relief, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you earlier, I was just—" Austin tried to say, but was brutally cut off when one of the thugs ripped him out of my arms and threw him in the other direction.

_Crack!_

Something broke. I heard the sound. I saw Austin's limp body not giving any effort to move. I was unable to breathe.

"No!" I screamed, my body feeling like a two-ton truck. I gradually got up, dragging my heavy feet into a run towards Austin's body. I flung my arms out to my sides, shielding Austin from the goons standing in front of me. Tears were running down my face, blood dripping from my nose—I must have looked like a kicked puppy. Though, I was not going to let them touch Austin. I would bite their heads off before that happened.

"Ally, if you move now, I _might_ spare your life," Dallas growled, stumbling closer, but I stood my ground.

"Don't you dare come any closer, or God so help you! I love this man! And you cannot take him from me!" I yelled. I was slowly breaking down. My body was quivering and I felt lost an out of place. The strong front I was putting up was disappearing before my eyes.

_'Please, don't.'_

Footsteps. They were getting closer, one by one; running towards us.

_'No more thugs… please!'_

"Police! Everyone, put your hands in the air!"

.

I paced frantically in the sitting area. Did you know everything in the hospital is white? White means purification, lightness, truth. Was Austin being purified? If so, why did I have such a horrible feeling in my gut?

After the police came, Austin and I were rushed to the hospital. Sadly, my nose was broken and the doctors had o break it several times to put the bones back in place. I now sported a large bandage over my nose.

Austin was taken into extensive care. My father told me that Dallas, Rick, and Kai were being held at the Police station until further trial and sentence.

Kai confessed everything. The most Dallas would receive was a sentence to Juvenile Hall until he as old enough to be held in prison. He also had to attend special, mental rehab classes. Rick was sentenced to the same ordeal, minus the classes. I was happy to hear that Kai was given a lighter punishment; two years of Juvenile Hall and three years of community service.

"Ally!" I heard someone call, hoping it was a doctor.

Trish and Dez were walking towards me with worried expressions.

"Are you okay? Where's Austin?" Trish asked while Dez nervously bit his fingernails.

I must have looked like a complete mess compared to Trish and Dez. My entire body was shaking, I couldn't even sit down.

"He-he's in…" I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves, "He's in the emergency room, and the doctor told me he would find me once they were done. I can't stop… I can't worrying…" Tears pushed through my eyelids once again as I crashed into the chair next to me.

Trish put her hand on my shoulder for support and I flinched under her sudden touch.

"Don't worry Ally, Austin will be fine," Dez reassured. His face was suddenly serious, a definite first, though I could still see the worry displayed in his eyes.

A few hours later, a doctor emerged from behind the double emergency doors. I jumped up, quickly running over to him with Trish and Dez hot on my tail.

"Is Austin going to be alright?" I whispered, my voice was coarse from all of the intense crying.

The doctor smiled and nodded his head, "Mr. Moon suffered from a light concussion and a couple of broken ribs. His body had many bruises and he was at a small loss of blood. Though, do not worry miss. He will be fine. Mr. Moon is awake and awaiting visitors. Though, please do not stay too long. He needs to rest."

I sighed in relief, expressing my thanks to the doctor and sprinting to the hospital room currently holding Austin. Entering the room, I saw Austin lying in his bed, _texting_ on his phone. He looked up to see my blank stare and smiled.

"Hey, you're okay!" he grinned and sat up slowly.

"Austin…" I trailed off, quickly dashing towards the boy. I guessed he expected me to hug him, since he opened his arms up, but I had other plans in mind.

I cupped his bright face, crashing my lips against his. Trish and Dez were coming in through the door, but I did not care. I couldn't take being away from Austin for so long, not knowing whether he would be okay. Austin wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. Feeling his warmth again, I finally relaxed again; I needed Austin just to be comfortable again.

He broke away, touching his forehead to mine, "Allyson Dawson, now when did you get so bold?"

"I don't know. Maybe you're rubbing off on me," I giggled, sharing one last kiss before being interrupted by the clearing of someone's throat.

"I don't know you if lovebirds noticed, but we're _still _in here," Trish hissed and walked towards us. We looked up at each other and smiled lovingly.

The worst was over and the best had yet to begin.

.

**And they all lived happily ever after! THE END**

**-BUT! I am adding an Afterward Chapter that's all unicorns and rainbows for you Auslly lovers! I hope you enjoyed reading HTCABB!**

**Review!**

**(^w^)**


	21. Chapter 21

**How to Change a Bad Boy**

By: Janzelle

Final Chapter (21)

_**The Past and Present**_

_Afterward_

.

**Thank you for reading HTCABB.**

**Enjoy!**

**(^w^)**

.

Recap:

"Austin…" I trailed off, quickly dashing towards the boy. I guess he expected me to hug him, since he opened his arms up, but I had other plans in mind.

I cupped his bright face, crashing my lips against his. Trish and Dez were coming in through the door, but I did not care. I couldn't take being away from Austin for so long, not knowing whether he would be okay. Austin wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. Feeling his warmth again, I finally relaxed again; I needed Austin just to be comfortable again.

He broke away, touching his forehead to mine, "Allyson Dawson, now when did you get so bold?"

"I don't know. Maybe you're rubbing off on me," I giggled, sharing one last kiss before being interrupted by the clearing of someone's throat.

"I don't know you if lovebirds noticed, but we're _still _in here," Trish hissed and walked towards us. We looked up at each other and smiled lovingly.

The worst was over and the best had yet to begin.

.

_In the Past: Springtime Bus Ride (Eighth Grade)_

(Austin's POV)

.

Lucky! We pranked another teacher again! Mr. Kamio's blushing face was so funny when he fell out of his chair! Dallas was so great at scheming up pranks. He always seemed to have something up his sleeve. Even when a prank went wrong, Dallas always found a way to bring it back on track and end successfully. He was cool like that. It was fun listening to the great schemes he had in store up on the roof, since that was when he was happiest.

Mr. Kamio gave everyone a stern talk to, though he kept stuttering all throughout his lecture. Just because he couldn't pinpoint whoever rigged his chair to break while he was reading 'fun facts' about the Civil War, he decided on lecturing the entire class. Though, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get that tomato-red, embarrassed flush off his face. How funny!

School ended quickly after the chair mishap. As soon as we left Mr. Kamio's class, Rick burst out laughing and I immediately joined him.

"Hah, that was funny! I don't care that we had to sit through that boring lecture. Because he kept lecturing, we didn't get any homework! Next we should try gluing targets to his butt," Rick smirked as we climbed onto the bus, "It's so fun to prank the shy teachers 'cuz they always get so worked up and embarrassed."

Dallas nodded in agreement, though he didn't say anything. I glanced back at Kai, who was nervously playing with his bright orange hair. I smiled. Even though pranking teachers was fun, we probably shouldn't have done it so much for Kai's sake. He hated to see people get hurt, but he wouldn't dare defy Dallas. He always went along with everything Dallas said since the first time I met him. They were completely inseparable.

I walked to the back of the bus, stumbling a bit when it suddenly jerked forward. I heard the mumbles of apology coming from the bus driver as he frantically pulled a few handles and pushed some buttons.

'_Jeez! I almost fell flat on my face. I bet Rick would have pestered me about it for days.'_

I glanced around, composing myself and running a frustrated hand through my hair, noticing a small girl pushing a trombone case away from her face.

'_It must have whacked her in the face…' _I thought, a sly smile forming from my lips. I wanted to laugh, but something kept me from doing so.

She pushed her glasses back up to her puppy-dog eyes, an embarrassed blush tainting her cheeks. Her brown pigtails flopped side to side when she turned her head, desperately picking up the loose papers that slid from her lap.

For some reason, I felt more inclined to ask if she was hurt than to laugh my butt off. I mean, since her forehead was turning red…

'_Oh, wow, a bump grew. Now, I want to laugh again…' _I thought, the worried look on my face disappearing again.

This must be the first time I was ever so interested in anyone other than my friends. I mean, usually, girls were pretty whiny and annoying and I wanted to avoid them at all costs, even though they come up to me and bother me with their high-pitched giggles and over-the-top smiles. She seemed a bit different.

'_Albeit if I told her she was a whiny, weak girl, she'd probably avoid me like a plague instead of trying to gain my approval like the rest of them.'_

Looking at her more intently, I realized that she didn't have a single drop of make up on her face. That was new. I thought every girl wore loads of that stuff. It wasn't like she needed it anyways. She'd probably look weird covered in that gunk.

"Hey, are you okay? You hit your head pretty bad; there's even a bump," I found myself asking without my brain's permission.

Why did I even care? I wasn't really interested in chasing skirts just yet; I was more for a good time out with friends.

'_I guess… there's just something about her… maybe it's the fact that she's got an instrument and doesn't wear make up.'_

The girl snapped her head up, those big, puppy dog eyes boring into my body. Her figure seemed to freeze up, which got me really worried.

'_What? Did I look scary or something?'_

She opened her mouth to speak, a light tint of red brightening her cheeks, though only nodded her head in the end. A warm smile unknowingly escaped my lips and I sauntered to the back of the bus, plopping down next to Rick. I didn't know why I was so relieved to see her nod her head, but I was.

"Hey, Austin. We're going to get off at Kai's stop since he lives closest to the ice cream shop. Wanna' come?" Dallas asked in his usual tone.

I glanced up; a wide grin plastered on my face and a cute, pigtailed girl long forgotten, "Ice cream? Sweet!"

.

.

.

**(A/N: The Song: Breath of Life by Florence and the Machine)**

_In the Present: Just Another Morning…_

(Ally's POV)

.

_I was looking for a breath of life, a little touch of heavenly light_

_To get a dream of life again, a little vision of the start and the end_

_But I needed one more touch, just a taste of that heavenly rush _

Ah, the rush of lyrics through my head…

Bright rays teased my relaxed eyelids. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep, or the fact that the night had disappeared right before my eyes.

'_Ah, that's right. I must have dozed off when Austin and I were playing with Rainbow Moon. I didn't realize how exhausting it was to play with one overly enthusiastic dog.'_

My toffee-colored eyes twitched a bit before fluttering open and adjusting to the sunny room; Austin's room. The grey floor was surprisingly clean, considering how disorganized the blonde was. My eyes flickered over to the overstuffed closet, a small smirk curving my lips upward.

My body felt a bit stiff. I attempted to stretch, but quickly realized I was unable to move. Something was preventing me from doing so. My heart quickened a bit in apprehensiveness until a soft snore prickled my ear.

"Austin?" My voice was a bit scruffy, but it was morning after all.

I glanced behind me to meet with a serene, sleeping face. His slender, but strong arms were wrapped around me, securing me safely in his well-built chest. His body emitted soothing warmth I had never felt before, and it felt so inviting. Glancing at his face once more, my smile widened. How could you not smile at the one you love sleeping so peacefully before your eyes? When his troubles were finally diminishing?

Dallas was paying for his actions, hopefully learning how horribly he hurt the people around him. My nightmares were slowly lessening and Austin's attitude was slowly changing. For a moment, I thought the world was laughing at us when the Child Safety Police tried to force Austin to move to Oklahoma where he was supposed to reside with his grandmother. Luckily, Austin was able to sweet-talk her into moving in with him at the cottage, secured in Miami.

I was all for Austin living with his grandmother. Now, he was less lonely. It made me happy whenever I come over since I was always greeted with _that_ _smile_. Not the one full of faux feelings or strained contentment just to make me happy nor the one covering up the pained emotions carving a hole in his heart. No, Austin's smile, his genuine smile, was a little goofy, a little silly, but full of happiness. His smile defined his cheery and open personality and captured your heart in a matter of seconds. It worked together with that childishly caring glint in his eyes, so, no matter how unhappy or dull you felt, once you've seen his real smile, those feelings were burned up as if the sun was shining on you.

I sighed contentedly, my mind full of Austin, the boy just a few millimeters away from me. As if mimicking my actions, hot breath exhaled from the boy behind me, tickling my ear once more. A vibrant blush spread across my cheeks, my smile broadening into something Trish would probably call creepy. Well, it wasn't like I could've helped it. Just these small movements are enough to stir my heart and remind me: He was still there.

There were times when thought I would lose him, but each and every time, Austin stayed right there. Yes, he did trail off course, but only to find his way back. The red string of fate was stronger than what either of us believed.

I clasped my arms around his, curling up a bit in his hold. My hair must have been a mess; my breath could've scared away the boogey man. I knew I should've gotten up to freshen up, but I found myself unable to move. With Austin's head nuzzling in my hair, his long eyelashes brushing against his cheeks, there was no way I was going to possibly ruin his peaceful trance by stirring.

_Growl~ Grumble!_

"Oops." The word slipped out of my mouth just like the loud groans from my stomach did.

A light chuckle filled the air. "Morning Ally." Austin's words were muffled in my unruly, brown hair, but I could still here them loud and clear. "So… you're hungry?"

"Good morning," my blush deepened, "Maybe just a little…"

I turned around to face the boy behind me. _'Since when was he such a light sleeper? Or maybe, was he even asleep?' _ His hair was just as messy as mine, but oh, how cute it was! I glanced down at our current position, embarrassment slowly kicking in.

"Ah, heh," Austin chuckled, a nervous blush brushing his cheeks, "When you nodded off, I just… and I didn't feel like sleeping on the couch… and yeah…"

If this happened at the beginning of the year, I probably would have called the cops on the boy, but now… it was different. We were different.

"Then, what would you like to eat? I'll cook breakfast today!" I said willingly, knowing how much Austin loved my cooking.

"Awesome! Um… let's see…" soft lips met with my pink ones and the order was given. The same shock coursed through me as it did the first time we kissed, only stronger.

"Chocolate chip pancakes it is!" I smiled and he laughed. It was a small game we played. Through a kiss, we would pass a message and, each and every time, we would receive the right answer.

"Your so good at this Ally! Okay, try this one next!"

Austin cupped my chin before pulling me in gently. I was about to close my eyes until they locked with his. The kiss wasn't the only thing speaking. There was no fluttering of butterflies, no flying sparks. Just that same shock pulsing through my skin, raising the hair on the back of my neck and causing me to shudder in his arms. His feelings were shooting through me like an electrical current. My hand squeezed his arm in response and, again, verification of that silly-but-important fact: He was still there.

"Mmm. Always, Austin. I love you too."

.


End file.
